Point de Rupture
by Les Trois Moires
Summary: Harry fille. Lorsque Harry arrive en 75, doit trouver une maison, un job, éviter que Dumbledore ne mette son nez dans sa vie privée et apprendre à coordonner son sac à main avec ses chaussures, tout ce qu'elle demande... c'est un peu de calme. Chapitre 7
1. Prologue

Auteur : Les Trois Moires.

Genre : Sérieux, dans l'ensemble. Penchez-vous au dessus de la poubelle magique et vous tomberez dans un monde remplis de petits sorciers très drôles. Haha. Action et aventure.

Disclamer : Après avoir séquestré madame Rowling et l'avoir torturée en la forçant à regarder vingt fois le premier film Harry Potter, nous avons la joie de vous annoncer qu'elle nous a cédé tous les droits. Si, si. … Pfff, si on peut même plus rigoler! Harry Potter et les joyeux drilles du pigeon enflammé sont à madame Rowling. On ne gagne rien à lui pourrir son bouquin, à part une immense satisfaction. Néanmoins les personnages originaux sont à nous.

Résumé: Lorsque Harry remonte le temps, doit trouver une maison, un job, casser du Mangemort, négocier pour éviter que Dumbledore ne mette le nez dans sa vie privée et, en plus, doit apprendre à coordonner son sac à main avec ses chaussures, tout ce qu'elle demande c'est pouvoir souffler deux secondes.

Note : Déjà, Harry est une nana. Ouais. Pourquoi? Parce que. Ensuite, rating M, on sait jamais. Gros mots et poutrage de méchants, en plus du reste. C'est-à-dire violences assez explicites et scènes limites pour les lapinous de moins de seize ans. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**POINT DE RUPTURE**

par _Les Trois Moires _

"Ce que nous faisons pour nous même finit par s'effacer. Ce que nous faisons pour les autres demeure a jamais."

Prologue.

* * *

_3 novembre 1975, Sibérie, Nord de la Russie..._

L'adolescente rentra à pas de loup dans la yourte désertée par sa mère et sa tante. Elle referma les tentures en redoublant de prudence. Si sa mère la surprenait en flagrant délit, la fessée qui viendrait inévitablement l'empêcherait de s'asseoir durant des semaines entières. La femme du chef n'était à prendre avec des pincettes en ce moment. Ses rhumatismes la rendaient ronchonne et prompte à l'emportement.

Son pied buta par inadvertance dans un sac de cuir sombre aux encoignures fatiguées. La boucle en métal paraissait simple mais s'était pourtant avérée impossible à ouvrir. Curieuse, elle écouta attentivement la respiration lente et profonde qui rythmait le silence de l'endroit et s'approcha le lit sur la pointe des pieds. Sous des couvertures en laine et des fourrures bien chaudes, une femme... non, une jeune femme dormait paisiblement, ses cils noirs découpant des ombres sur ses paupières, à la lueur du feu de bois crépitant aumilieu de la yourte.

Retenue par l'appréhension de la voir se réveiller, la jeune fille n'osa pas passer ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de la femme endormie. Sa mère les avait peignés avec délice tandis que sa tante avait terminé de laver sommairement l'inconnue trouvée au milieu des steppes, à moitié divaguante, car harassée de fatigue, et brûlante de fièvre.

Micha n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'étudier son visage quand ses frères l'avaient ramenée à dos de cheval, surtout après que les deux femmes les plus importantes du village ont décrété la yourte restreinte d'accès à toute personne autre qu'elles seules. C'est-à-dire que l'inconnue était belle et attirait forcément la concuspiscence dans un endroit retiré comme celui-ci, où on ne voyait pas beaucoup de sang neuf arriver. Elle était assurément occidentale avec un visage comme le sien. Plutôt grande, bien faite si elle en croyait les remarques grivoises de ses frères.

Micha eut un grognement réprobateur. Et bien quoi, elle aussi serait jolie… une fois un peu plus étoffée.

Les garçons étaient vraiment des idiots.

Un gémissement lui fit écho. Affolée, elle crut que sa mère allait arriver et la prendre la main dans le sac. Mais personne ne vint et la femme s'agitait de plus en plus. Des perles de sueur brillaient sur ses tempes et dans son cou. Micha prit l'éponge dans la bassine et tamponna maladroitement lefront de la malade pour tenter de l'apaiser. Contre toute attente, elle se calma avec un long soupire, se détendant.

Dans les steppes, tout le monde ou presque avait les yeux noir. Aussi, Micha failli laisser échapper un cri de surprise lorsque le vert émeraude des yeux de l'inconnue se fixa sur elle. La malade murmura un mot à son attention, mais l'adolescente ne comprit pas. Ce fut néanmoins le cadet de ses soucis. Derrière elle, un cri vibrant d'indignation la fit sursauter.

"Micha! J'ai interdis d'enter!"

"Mais maman, elle vient de se réveiller, je l'ai entendue gémir de dehors," mentit prestement la fille en se mordant les lèvres et en regardant ses pieds. "J'allais pas rester sans rien faire."

"Tu dis qu'elle est... pousse-toi." La mère de Micha écarta sa progéniture d'un geste ferme et se pencha sur la malade pour lui parler doucement pendant une minute ou deux, puis se tourna à moitié vers sa fille. "Puisque tu es si décidée à aider, va donc appeler ta tante et me chercher de l'eau fraîche, petite curieuse."

"Oui, maman!" s'exclama t-elle en se dépêchant d'obéir.

Elle sortit de la yourte à toute vitesse, laissant à peine le temps à ses pieds de creuser dans la neige épaisse et fila comme une comète jusqu'à l'habitat de son oncle. Sa tante la planta là et courut rejoindre sa soeur et Micha puisa de l'eau au puits pour la ramener au plus vite.

"J'ai l'eau!" s'exclama-t-elle en rentrant de nouveau.

"Moins fort, Micha. Pose ça là."

Les deux femmes étaient au chevet de la jeune femme et lui murmuraient des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Sa tante vint transvaser le seau dans une bouilloire et la mettre sur le feu, rajoutant petit à petit ce qu'elle savait être des plantes médicinales. Une fois la décoction prête, elle en remplit un bol et le porta aux lèvres de la malade. Celle-ci fronça faiblement les sourcils et tenta de se soustraire, mais la mère de Micha lui serra doucement l'épaule pour la rassurer. Elle but finalement le remède et on la fit se rallonger.

"Alors?" s'enquit la tante de Micha.

La mère de la jeune fille émit un baragouinage qui provoqua un éclair de compréhension chez Micha. Elle se souvenait où elle avait entendu cette langue. Le scientifique qui était venu l'année d'avant la parlait et sa mère l'avait apprise assez facilement. C'était de l'anglais.

"Elle dit qu'elle est Anglaise et qu'elle ignore comment elle s'est retrouvée ici."

"Et son nom?"

La femme alitée écouta la question traduite avec attention et ses lèvres craquelées se tordirent en un sourire rendu approximatif par la fièvre.

"Ha... Harry Potter."

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre :**

Et hop, l'héroïne est sur les planches! Petit prologue bien court, certes, mais ça démarre au chapitre un, promis! Review?

**Prochainement dans Point de Rupture:**

_"Maman," murmura la petite fille en pointant l'horizon. "Quelquechose approche. Quelquechose de très sombre."_


	2. Maille 1

Genre : Sérieux, dans l'ensemble. Penchez-vous au dessus de la poubelle magique et vous tomberez dans un monde remplis de petits sorciers très drôles. Haha. Action et aventure.

Disclamer : Après avoir séquestré madame Rowling et l'avoir torturée en la forçant à regarder vingt fois le premier film Harry Potter, nous avons la joie de vous annoncer qu'elle nous a cédé tous les droits. Si, si. … Pfff, si on peut même plus rigoler! Harry Potter et les joyeux drilles du pigeon enflammé sont à madame Rowling. On ne gagne rien à lui pourrir son bouquin, à part une immense satisfaction. Néanmoins les personnages originaux sont à nous.

Résumé: Lorsque Harry remonte le temps, doit trouver une maison, un job, casser du Mangemort, négocier pour éviter que Dumbledore ne mette le nez dans sa vie privée et, en plus, doit apprendre à coordonner son sac à main avec ses chaussures, tout ce qu'elle demande c'est pouvoir souffler deux secondes.

Note : Rating M, on sait jamais, parce que gros mots et poutrage de méchants, en plus du reste. C'est-à-dire violences assez explicites et scènes limites pour les lapinous de moins de seize ans. Bonne lecture.

Note 2 : Une légère erreur s'était glissée dans le prologue, à savoir la date de l'apparition de Harry. C'est bien en 1975, et non en 76. Toutes nos excuses.

**_

* * *

_**

POINT DE RUPTURE

par _Les Trois Moires_

**Maille 1**- Lorsque le Manteau Noir apparaît.

**Précédemment dans Point de Rupture: **En 1975, une jeune femme apparaît mystérieusement en Sibérie, blessée et délirant dans la toundra. Elle est prise en charge par des nomades et prétend s'appeler… Harry Potter.

* * *

24 décembre 1975, village de Saint-Johns, Nord-Ouest de l'Angleterre...

En cette veille de Noël, Monsieur Warren et sa famille entière -son épouse et sa fille- étaient réunis à la maison pour les fêtes. Madame Warren avait préparé un chapon prometteur, la petite mourrait d'impatience, les yeux rivés à moitié sur le cadran de l'horloge, à moitié sur les cadeaux. Sur le sapin, des guirlandes et des boules colorés. Sur le piano, des bibelots typiques de Noël. Cerfs à la truffe rougeoyante, sapins en résines recouverts de paillettes argentées et petits lutins en plâtre à la mine joyeuse. Sur le rebord de la cheminée, allumée, une série de photos. La fillette au premier plan dessus grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait vers la droite. Derrière elle, le couple vieillissait insensiblement.

Et adressait des saluts enthousiastes de la main au visiteur qui posait les yeux sur la collection de photographies.

Les Warren étaient des sorciers. Et ce soir, ce n'était pas le père Noël qui devait leur rendre une visite de courtoisie.

Plutôt le croque-mitaine.

* * *

En sentant l'air glacé et vicié s'engouffrer dans sa gorge, elle pouvait dire sans se tromper que les Détraqueurs étaient en chemin. Oubliant le vent et la pluie qui lui fouettaient le visage, Harry remonta l'allée piétonne à toute allure. Elle regarda sa montre et secoua sèchement sa manche, afin de chasser la pluie qui s'y était amoncelée et qui menaçait de couler à l'intérieur du vêtement. Ses habituelles robes de mêlée étaient lourdes de pluie. Elle marcha en plein dans une flasque d'eau qui lui éclaboussa le bas des robes, les maculant d'une boue tenace.

C'était décidé, elle préférait la neige de la toundra à la flotte anglaise.

Saint-Johns était une petite ville perdue au milieu de la campagne. Un de ces trous où chaque rue ressemblait en tous points aux autres. Ce qui était particulièrement frustrant si on cherchait la bonne adresse pour sauver des gens d'une mort atroce. De fait, Harry ne put réprimer un glapissement lorsqu'elle dépassa le panneau indicatif du nom de la rue qu'elle guettait depuis vingt minutes. Elle aurait hurlé de joie si elle avait eu assez de souffle pour ça. Et si elle n'avait pas dérapé sur le trottoir glissant en pillant brusquement.

Le ventre noué, elle pria tout de même pour n'avoir pas emprunté le mauvais chemin. Chaque seconde comptait.

A l'entrée du village, elle avait sursauté de surprise en butant contre un champ anti-transplanage. Les Warren étaient protégés par le ministère.

Monsieur Warren travaillait comme Langue-de-Plomb, bénéficiant d'un niveau d'accréditation assez haut, et son épouse était une ancienne Auror qui avait préféré s'occuper de sa fille plutôt que de courir derrière les Mangemorts. Deux mois auparavant, monsieur Warren avait reçu des menaces très désagréables en provenance des partisans de Voldemort. Ceux-ci étaient vraisemblablement intéressés par les secrets que renfermait le dernier étage du ministère. Ils avaient donc jeté leur dévolu sur la personne la plus susceptible de leur donner des informations et décidé de faire pression sur lui. Pas de chance, monsieur Warren était têtu comme une mule. Le fait qu'ils aient inclus sa famille dans l'équation n'arrangea pas les affaires des Larbins des Ténèbres.

Mis sous Fidelitas, monsieur Warren comptait bien passer les fêtes en toute quiétude. Dommage pour lui, Voldemort n'entendait pas non plus les choses de cette oreille là.

Elle avait un point de côté. Le souffle court, elle trébucha presque sur le trottoir et se retint à la boîte aux lettres en fer de la maison qu'elle voulait tellement atteindre. Le numéro quinze était situé au fond de la troisième allée, ce qui en faisait un coin assez tranquille. Soulagée de lire le bon nom sur la boîte, elle ignora la douleur lancinante de sa cheville et pénétra dans la propriété avec précipitation, massacrant sans arrière pensée les plates-bandes autrefois soignées de bégonias de madame Warren, noyées par les trombes d'eau qui dégringolaient du ciel.

Trempée des pieds à la tête par la tempête enragée, elle dédaigna le crapaud de garde, posté sur un nénuphar dans la mare à l'entrée du jardin, qui était théoriquement sensé prévenir le ministère en cas d'intrusion par une personne non identifiée. Le crapaud demeura impassible. Un réparateur dirait que le mécanisme a sûrement été détraqué par l'humidité.

C'est ça. Et merlin s'habille chez Taty.

Le choc de sa cheville rencontrant durement le perron la fit grimacer, mais elle n'en tint pas compte dans son empressement, et tambourina à la porte. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique et elle épongea la sueur qui lui recouvrait le front. Harry passa une main nerveuse sur sa joue et pianota des doigts sur sa cuisse. Elle savait de quoi elle aurait l'air. Ces derniers mois, rudes, ne lui avaient pas donné un teint très lumineux et sa course d'une demi-heure sous la pluie battante n'avait pas arrangé sa forme. Ses habits, comme ses cheveux, lui collaient à la peau -les uns à cause de la pluie, les autres par la transpiration- elle était à bout de souffle, ses yeux guettant le moindre détail inhabituel aux alentours. Elle devait ressembler à une folle sous les ombres de ses robes longues.

Pour couronner le tout, à moitié à cause de son anxiété, sa magie prenait des libertés. Une décoration de jardin, un nain jovial tenant une brouette remplie de marguerites dans le jardin voisin, se fissura sur toute la surface avec une détonation sèche. Les fissures coupaient son sourire joyeux de haut en bas, le dotant d'un bec de lièvre très peu esthétique. Elle se calma pour éviter l'explosion de Prof, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'alarmer le propriétaire de l'objet.

Et ce dont elle avait le moins besoin en ce moment, c'était que des Moldus hystériques se mettent à déambuler dans les rues. Et puis, si elle ne voulait pas être prise pour un Mangemort par les habitants sorciers de la maison, elle ferait mieux de se calmer.

"Allez!" murmura-t-elle.

N'ayant obtenu aucune réponse, elle asséna une nouvelle série de coups sur le bois peint en blanc, ignorant le heurtoir doré en forme de tête de lion. Elle pria une demi seconde pour que les Détraqueurs ne l'aient pas devancée et soient déjà en train de festoyer. Mais une exclamation retentit bientôt de l'autre côté, et elle baissa prudemment sa baguette. Elle l'aurait volontiers utilisée afin de défoncer la porte.

Cette dernière fut entrebâillée, gardée par une chaînette, et, à travers l'interstice, un homme aux cheveux châtain et à la calvitie précoce la contempla avec un air décontenancé. Elle retint un soupir soulagé en reconnaissant monsieur Warren à son état de délabrement capillaire. Sa calvitie le poursuivait depuis déjà une dizaine d'années et était devenue une marque de reconnaissance. Le Langue-de-Plomb ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que quelqu'un débarque chez lui à l'improviste, le soir de Noël, alors qu'il était censé être sous Fidelitas et ne semblait pas se décider de la marche à suivre. Le capuchon d'Harry plongeait son visage dans les ténèbres et ses robes -bonnes à partir à la lessive pendant des jours- lui conféraient un aspect peu engageant.

La partie paranoïaque d'Harry, dont la voix ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Alastor Maugrey, chercha immédiatement à localiser la baguette de l'autre sorcier. Et donna un mauvais point à ce dernier. Il n'avait visiblement pas sa baguette en main. Si elle se décidait à l'attaquer, il lui faudrait au moins troissecondes pour l'atteindre -s'il l'avait sur lui- et deux de plus pour la viser correctement. Sans compter le temps nécessaire pour trouver un sort adéquat et le jeter. Autant dire qu'elle aurait pu le tuer trois fois sans se presser. Tsk. Quelle négligence.

Alors que la température dégringolait encore plus, signe de l'arrivée imminente des Détraqueurs, Harry perdit patience. L'autre ne semblait toujours pas décidé sur la marche à suivre et les mettait tous en danger. Elle poussa la porte, arrachant le loquet de sécurité du même coup dans un grand "crraaac!" sinistre, et força monsieur Warren à reculer. Un éclair illumina le ciel dans son dos, et elle songea avec ironie qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu faire meilleure entrée. Si les éléments s'y mettaient aussi...

L'employé du ministère se cogna contre une commode en cèdre et jura. Harry perçut des mouvements nerveux dans le salon, plus loin. "Qui êtes-vous?" lança t-il, menaçant. Sa baguette apparut dans sa main en un clin d'œil. Hum, peut-être qu'elle l'avait sous-estimé, finalement. Il la leva dans sa direction, et elle pouvait lire des formules de maléfices défiler derrière les yeux marrons.

"Qui que vous soyez, je vous interdis de-" commença-t-il.

Le sang de la jeune sorcière ne fit qu'un tour. Qu'il lui jette un sort serait la pire chose à faire. Elle lui saisit vivement le bras, quitte à le lui tordre. "Prenez vos affaires et quittez immédiatement cette maison." Son sifflement quasi fourchelanguien fit dresser les fins cheveux de monsieur Warren dans sa nuque.

Sa voix actuelle était plus grave que celle d'une femme de son âge et de sa corpulence, grâce à un petit sortilège très pratique, ce qui pouvait raisonnablement la faire passer pour un homme. Ca, et les dommages irréparables que causaient des semaines de hurlement incessants à des cordes vocales humaines.

"... Quoi?! Mais pourq-"

"Votre gardien du secret est mort. Les Détraqueurs de Voldemort sont en route," gronda-t-elle en le coupant. "Rassemblez votre famille, vos objets de valeurs et prenez vos manteaux si vous voulez vivre."

Madame Warren, dans le salon, réagit en un quart de seconde. Elle s'était visiblement attendue à ce que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre et sortit du buffet un gros sac contenant de l'argent liquide, la clé du coffre de Gringotts, ses bijoux, et des souvenirs en tout genre. D'un œil vaguement appréciateur, Harry observa la femme s'activer à réunir le strict minimum en un temps record. Elle avait été Auror, après tout. Son époux exécuta docilement ses ordres, allant chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin aux quatre coins de la maison, malgré sa répugnance instinctive à laisser Harry dans le salon avec sa fille.

La petite Carry Warren, adorable fillette aux longs cheveux châtains tournicotant en anglaises naturelles, regarda ses parents courir dans tous les sens sans comprendre ce qui se passait exactement. Elle braqua un regard circonspect sur l'inconnu qui venait de lui gâcher son Noël. "Monsieur, qu'est-ce qui se passe? On va quelque part?" demanda-t-elle à Harry, puisque ses parents semblaient être trop occupés pour lui répondre.

"… Oui ma puce. Mais ne te fais pas de soucis. Tout va bien."

"J'en ai pas l'impression," dit la fillette en faisant la moue, plus réceptive que ce que son âge laissait penser. Les adultes étaient vraiment idiots de sous-estimer les enfants.

Harry la considéra plus attentivement. En fait, elle devait avoir dans les dix ans, ou à peine moins. Ses grands yeux expressifs la rajeunissaient beaucoup.

Monsieur Warren porta leurs affaires dans l'entrée et Madame Warren emmena Carry pour lui faire passer un manteau et, restée seule dans le salon, Harry jeta un regard maussade au beau sapin soigneusement décoré, encore paré des cadeaux. Une famille de plus que Voldemort s'amusait à piétiner.

Elle haussa les épaules, sortit sa baguette et exécuta un rapide geste circulaire.

Quatre minutes exactement après être entrée dans le pavillon, Harry en ressortait pour scruter la rue désertée et le ciel noir. La pluie leur avait accordée une pause plus que bienvenue. La petite famille se pressait sur le perron, indécise. Madame Warren avait néanmoins sa propre baguette en main, prête à s'en servir, et pressa son époux de faire de même. La pluie avait cessée et le vent était tombé. Il ne restait plus qu'un silence de mort. Le calme avant la tempête.

"Dépêchons."

Monsieur Warren allait prendre ses clés pour fermer derrière lui, mais elle lui agrippa l'épaule, secouant la tête négativement. "Pas le temps."

Elle les fit avancer, prenant la route principale pour quitter Saint-Johns au plus vite. Sur le bitume de grosses plaques de givre commençaient à recouvrir la route et la mare aux canards du jardin était prise dans la glace, le crapaud de garde dorenavant completement out. Les derniers bégonias de madame Warren se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes, gelés. Les Warren frissonnèrent, serrant leur fille contre eux.

"Continuez à marcher. Ne vous arrêtez pas," ordonna Harry.

La petite fronça les sourcils. "Maman," murmura-t-elle en pointant l'horizon. "Quelque chose approche. Quelque chose de sombre."

Rampant, louvoyant entre les tâches de lumière vacillantes émises par les réverbères agonisants, une dizaine de formes noires venaient vers eux. Les Détraqueurs. Madame Warren étouffa un cri perçant, remplacé automatiquement par le début d'une formule magique. La petite main terrorisée de Carry Warren se referma sur le pantalon en jean de sa mère.

D'un mouvement de tissu vif comme l'éclair, la baguette d'Harry surgit des replis de ses vêtements. Un rai argenté heurta violement les créatures qui s'éparpillèrent en un hurlement de crécelle quasi insoutenable. Ce Patronus d'opérette n'allait pas les retarder longtemps.

"Accrochez-vous à moi," ordonna-t-elle, n'ayant pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle.

"Que voulez-vous faire?! On ne peut pas transpl-" débuta l'ex-Auror, mi-réprobatrice, mi-apeurée. N'ayant jamais été capable de produire un Patronus corporel de sa vie, elle ne tenait pas à rester dans les parages plus que nécessaire.

"Vous voulez vivre? Parce que, de toute façon, on n'atteindra pas la sortie du village à temps. Ils nous auront sauté dessus avant."

Les Warren, convaincus et sans vraiment avoir d'autre choix, obéirent sans se faire prier. Les yeux clos, Harry utilisa sa pratique de la legilimencie pour étendre ses perceptions spirituelles et se concentrer sur le champ anti-transplanage. Il avait été tissé sur une bonne partie de la ville, et les faiblesses de la protection étaient facile à distinguer. C'était un travail d'amateur. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps d'y aller en douceur, aussi dessina-t-elle une rapide série de symboles dans l'air.

Alors que les Détraqueurs revenaient à l'attaque et se jetaient sur eux en plongeant comme une nuée de corbeau, sa main se crispa d'un coup, comme on froisse une feuille de papier en serrant le poing. Il y eut le son d'un verre ou d'un miroir qu'on brise. L'instant d'après, transplanage d'escorte aidant, ils n'étaient plus à Saint-Johns, minuscule ville de campagne, mais au bas d'un long chemin de terre qui conduisait à d'imposantes grilles en fer forgé.

Les grilles de Poudlard.

Harry se plia subrepticement en deux, sous l'effet de la douleur subite. Son cœur battait la chamade et son estomac se révoltait à hauts cris, menaçant de rendre le peu qu'elle avait réussi à ingérer depuis trois jours. Bon sang, ça faisait un mal de chien! Avec l'impression d'avoir fait trois fois le circuit d'une montagne russe particulièrement vicieuse, elle se redressa et vérifia que tout le monde était encore entier. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Intervenir sans précautions sur un Tissage aurait pu lui coûter plus cher que des nausées et quelques spasmes.

Carry Warren lui jeta un regard où se mêlaient confusion et inquiétude. Harry haleta un instant avant d'inciter les Warren à lui emboîter le pas. Hébétés et perdus, ils serrèrent leurs affaires contre eux et suivirent sans mot dire.

La sorcière lutta pour aligner un pas après l'autre afin de conduire définitivement la famille en sûreté. A minuit moins cinq, les étudiants les plus tardifs qui étaient restés à l'école étaient couchés ou dans leur salle commune. Elle chuchota le mot de passe qui permettait de déverrouiller les imposantes portes du château, resté inchangé depuis des lustres et uniquement transmis aux professeurs et au Gardien des Clés et des Lieux en fonction. Dans le hall, Harry assura les adultes que le directeur n'allait pas tarder à venir les prendre en charge et elle les conduisit dans la grande Salle, plongée dans l'obscurité, uniquement éclairée par quelques chandelles en guise de veilleuse. La petite fête de fin d'année des professeurs devait être terminée depuis peu, et tous avaient probablement réintégré leurs appartements.

Monsieur et madame Warren s'assirent lourdement sur un banc de la table des Gryffondor et ne soufflèrent mot, abattus. Harry avisa Carry, un air triste et fragile sur son petit minois encore piqué de gouttes de pluie. Ça devait être dur pour elle. Perdre sa maison le jour de Noël, tu parles d'un cadeau. Harry sourit en tâtonnant le fond de sa poche. Elle se pencha vers elle. "Ton nom est Carry, c'est bien ça?"

La fillette lui lança un regard interrogatif en opinant. Ses parents levèrent les yeux sur elle. Harry sortit quelque chose de ses robes et le posa par terre. Un coup de baguette et les paquets des Warren reprirent leur taille normale. Un suivant, et toutes les bougies installées par le professeur Flitwick de la grande salle s'illuminèrent comme autant de brasiers miniatures et firent scintiller les boules décorant les sapins géants, projetant des éclats de lumière colorée partout. La grande salle brillait de mille feux, tel un phare dans les ténèbres.

"Woooaaaaaahhhh!" s'exclama Carry, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Elle courut au pied du sapin pour secouer fiévreusement le premier paquet à son nom, tentant de savoir ce qu'il contenait. "C'est ma poupée?!"

Ses parents non plus n'en revenaient pas. Harry avait subtilisé les cadeaux pendant que les Warren se préparaient au départ. Madame Waren s'agenouilla auprès de sa fille, un sourire ému aux lèvres.

"Comment avez-vous fait?" demanda monsieur Warren, déboussolé et ravi.

"C'aurait été dommage de les laisser aux Détraqueurs, vous ne trouvez pas?"

"… Si. Si," rit l'homme. "Merci infiniment."

"C'était un plaisir. Le directeur sera là d'un instant à l'autre, je vais vous laisser."

"Vous partez?" s'étonna madame Warren, en se levant. "Déjà?"

"J'ai à faire. Au revoir et portez-vous bien."

Alors qu'elle tournait les talons et s'éloignait en direction de la sortie, une Carry étourdie de joie se leva et mit ses mains en porte-voix. "JOYEUX NOËL, MONSIEUR LE MANTEAU NOIR!"

Harry secoua la tête en souriant et leva la main pour signifier qu'elle avait bien entendu. "Monsieur le manteau noir, hein?" sourit-elle, amusée.

Elle se posta au bas des marches du grand escalier, les bras croisés, et patienta le temps qu'un pas souple et aisément reconnaissable retentisse sur les marches de marbre. Le Directeur de Poudlard lui adressa un regard interrogatif de dessus ses fines lunettes en demi-lune. Il était vêtu d'une robe bleuté qui frôlait le sol avec un bruissement doux à l'oreille.

"Puis-je savoir à qui ais-je l'honneur?" demanda le vieux sorcier avec une extrême politesse.

Le visage plongé dans l'ombre de Harry se tourna à moitié vers lui. Elle savait qu'ainsi, elle ne ressemblait pas tout à fait à un Mangemort mais qu'elle n'inspirait pas la confiance pour autant. Elle inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salut. "À quelqu'un qui vous amène des gens qui ont bien failli servir de nourriture aux Détraqueurs, et cela à cause de l'incompétence du ministère."

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil blanc.

"Ils sont actuellement dans la grande salle. Permettez-moi de vous attendre devant l'entrée de votre bureau, monsieur le Directeur."

Il réfléchit un instant mais lui donna son accord, notant de lancer le charme de protection des armures enchantées dès qu'elle aurait tourné le dos, afin de garder un œil sur elle. Dumbedore ne serait jamais arrivé là où il en était sans un soupçon de méfiance. Un excès de prudence n'avait jamais tué quiconque, de toute façon.

Tout à fait consciente des dispositions prise par le vieil homme -et elle n'aurait pas imaginé autre chose de sa part- Harry prit la direction menant droit vers la gargouille gardant l'escalier du bureau directorial. Nostalgique, elle considéra la statue de pierre avec amusement. Elle fit quelques tentatives pour de rire avec nougat, mars, chocoballs ou lion. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, elle entendit le directeur venir. Il la fit civilement monter en premier -le mot de passe était sucre candy- et lui offrit une chaise ainsi qu'un thé, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel Harry remua le sucre dans sa tasse. Elle goûta le liquide du bout des lèvres et reposa la tasse sur la coupelle avec un petit bruit de porcelaine. Trop chaud.

"J'ai demandé à Minerva McGonagall, la vice-directrice de Poudlard, de prendre soin d'eux en attendant que le ministère soit prévenu et que des Aurors arrivent pour les escorter en lieu sûr." Dumbledore noua ses mains devant lui, dans l'expectative de ce qui allait suivre.

Harry acquiesça pensivement. Peut-être que cette fois les hommes du ministère s'appliqueraient à faire du bon boulot. Bien, maintenant que les Warren ne craignaient plus rien, il était temps d'aborder des sujets plus brûlants. "Nous avons des choses à nous dire, professeur," dit-elle.

"Ah, si toutes mes conversations pouvaient commencer par là," sourit le vieux sorcier. "Alors, comment dois-je vous appeler?"

Harry dodelina de la tête, incertaine. Excellente question. "Mon nom d'emprunt ici est Harry Callahan. Mais…" Elle rabattit finalement sa capuche en arrière d'un geste nonchalant. Les sourcils de Dumbledore grimpèrent en flèche, menaçant de se confondre avec ses cheveux. "Harry Potter, vingt-deux ans, Gryffondor et voyageuse temporelle par la force des choses. Ravie de refaire votre connaissance, directeur."

La mâchoire du vieux sorcier flotta un instant dans le vide, ses lunettes lui glissant sur le bout du nez. Il cilla et se passa une main sur le visage, subitement fatigué, très fatigué. "... Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un remontant…" Dumbledore se leva et chercha quelque chose dans ses armoires.

"Deuxième tiroir en partant à gauche de l'armoire en acajou," indiqua t-elle obligeamment à son mentor.

"Merci," répondit le sorcier, ne cherchant pas à savoir comment elle connaissait l'emplacement de ses réserves l'alcool.

Le sorcier mit enfin la main sur une bouteille de vieil Armagnac et s'en versa une bonne lampée dans un verre de cristal qu'il descendit cul sec. Il en proposa muettement à Harry qui refusa d'un "non merci" courtois de la main. Elle se limitait au Firewiskey, et encore, une fois tous les 36 du mois.

Il se gratta le menton à travers sa barbe fournie et soupira. "J'imagine que votre histoire est très…" Il laissa la phrase en suspend afin de chercher le mot qui convenait.

"Complexe? Tordue? Vous n'avez pas idée."

* * *

**Note de fin:**

Ce premier chapitre se clôture donc par un verre d'Armagnac. Après l'effort, le réconfort!

Pour répondre rapidement aux questions posées dans les reviews, dans leur grand ensemble, Harry s'appelle bien Harry (pas de Harriett ou nom "Mary-Suisé"). Ca ne me gêne pas car il arrive que des homme portent des prénoms féminins (je connais un "Marie") et inversement. Rien qu'à voir le personnage principal de la série Dead like Me, Georgia, qui préfère se faire appeler "Georges". Une super série, soit dit en passant. Bref, Harry est une fille depuis que maman Potter a terminé son job, et restera Harry. Elle n'est pas non plus restée très longtemps en Russie, mais ça sera évoqué plus tard. Merci d'avoir lu! Reviews?

**_Prochainement, dans Point de Rupture :_**

_Si Albus n'avait pas eu toute l'expérience qu'il possédait en approche de sorciers et sorcières dangereux, le sourire hautement conspirateur de la Potter l'aurait fait frémir._


	3. Maille 2

Genre : Sérieux, dans l'ensemble. Penchez-vous au dessus de la poubelle magique et vous tomberez dans un monde remplis de petits sorciers très drôles. Haha. Action et aventure.

Disclamer : Après avoir séquestré madame Rowling et l'avoir torturée en la forçant à regarder vingt fois le premier film Harry Potter, nous avons la joie de vous annoncer qu'elle nous a cédé tous les droits. Si, si. … Pfff, si on peut même plus rigoler! Harry Potter et les joyeux drilles du pigeon enflammé sont à madame Rowling. On ne gagne rien à lui pourrir son bouquin, à part une immense satisfaction. Néanmoins les personnages originaux sont à nous.

Résumé: Lorsque Harry remonte le temps, doit trouver une maison, un job, casser du Mangemort, négocier pour éviter que Dumbledore ne mette le nez dans sa vie privée et, en plus, doit apprendre à coordonner son sac à main avec ses chaussures, tout ce qu'elle demande c'est pouvoir souffler deux secondes.

Note : Rating M, on sait jamais, parce que gros mots et poutrage de méchants, en plus du reste. C'est-à-dire violences assez explicites et scènes limites pour les lapinous de moins de seize ans. Bonne lecture.

Note 2 : Un chapitre qui se déroule presque en entièrement en huis-clos. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'action viendra bien assez tôt.

* * *

**POINT DE RUPTURE**

par _Les Trois Moires _

**Maille 2 - **Lorsque Harry et Dumbledore complotent.

**Précédemment dans Point de Rupture**: Harry a quitté la toundra pour rejoindre l'Angleterre. Elle sauve in extremis une famille sorcière d'une attaque de Détraqueurs ordonnée par Voldemort. Les conduisant en lieu sûr à Poudlard, elle entame une discussion avec le directeur Dumbledore.

* * *

Le Directeur de Poudlard joignit ses mains et appuya son front dessus, accablé par une rare lassitude. "Ma pauvre enfant," murmura-t-il, presque abattu. "J'ai donc tellement manqué à mes devoirs pour que les choses tournent ainsi?"

"Vous n'étiez pas en faute, professeur. Ni vous ni moi n'y pouvions rien. Le seul reproche que je puisse vous faire est de n'avoir pas porté assez d'importance à votre propre vie." Le sourire gentiment réprobateur d'Harry apaisa le vieux sorcier après le récit apocalyptique des circonstances qui l'avaient amenées à se retrouver ici, dans son bureau.

Le bureau directorial était silencieux, plongé dans une atmosphère indescriptible. Comme de coutume, les petits instruments d'argent de Dumbledore bourdonnaient, insouciants, émettant des volutes de fumée à intervalles réguliers, ainsi que le feraient une armée de Poudlard Express miniatures. Les portraits des directeurs précédents de l'école somnolaient dans leur cadre, à part deux ou trois visages connus, intéressés par la conversation plus qu'atypique. Phineas Black, curieux comme une pie, était penché en avant, le nez presque écrasé contre la toile de son tableau. Une vieille femme dont Harry ignorait le nom faisait du crochet tout en prêtant une oreille attentive à ce qui se disait, l'air de rien.

Les révélations avaient à la fois bouleversé Dumbledore, et l'avaient plongé dans un abîme de perplexité. Jamais dans sa longue vie de sorcier il n'avait eu à affronter pareille situation. Et encore moins en étant directeur de Poudlard, ce qui le prédisposait pourtant à connaître les pires bizarreries et incongruités que le monde sorcier pouvait avoir en réserve. Hé, comme quoi, même à cent trente ans et des balais, il pouvait encore être surpris par la magie. N'était-ce pas, somme toute, une bonne chose?

Quoique, il ne se serait pas porté plus mal en ne sachant rien de ce qui se préparait. Il observa sa vis-à-vis entre ses cils, songeur.

Harry Potter était beaucoup trop mince pour prétendre être en bonne santé. Si elle avait le malheur de croiser Pompom dans les couloirs, la jeune infirmière trouverait le moyen de l'enfermer dans son antre et ne la laisserait pas repartir avant qu'elle puisse honnêtement affirmer être du côté "vivant" de la race humaine et non un Inferus en vadrouille. Les traces d'un manque prolongé de nourriture s'étendaient jusqu'à son visage, dont la peau terne était tendue sur ses joues. Elle se fendait parfois d'un sourire, mais il paraissait évident que ce simple mouvement l'épuisait plus que de réaliser tout un tour de l'école en poirier, terrain de Quidditch compris. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir passé tout un week-end en solitaire avec un Détraqueur. Si elle ne lui avait rien dit, il aurait supposé qu'elle venait de s'échapper d'Azkaban à la nage. Ses yeux étaient soulignés par de profondes cernes mais n'en perdaient toutefois pas l'éclat vif et intelligent qui les animait. Il semblait que toute la vitalité de la jeune femme était condensée dans ces prunelles vertes.

Fumseck descendit de son perchoir pour nicher sa tête dans le cou du vieux sorcier et tenter de le réconforter. Une main fine et ridée glissa ses longs doigts dans le plumage flamboyant de l'oiseau.

Harry sourit à Fumseck, répondant au regard d'or liquide qu'il lui envoya. "Et puis tous ces professeurs louches que vous engagiez!" reprit-elle avec emphase pour le tirer de l'examen de sa personne. "Sur six, deux ont directement essayé d'attenter à ma vie, un a essayé d'effacer ma mémoire et une était sur le point de me jeter des doloris. Ha, et les énigmes tordues! Je vous prie de croire que ça m'a bien occupée pendant mes années scolaires."

Dumbledore ne put empêcher un petit sourire de naître sur ses lèvres devant la tentative de son interlocutrice de lui remonter le moral. Il se secoua. C'était lui, le vieux et sage sorcier qui réconfortait les gens. Du nerf! "Je suis content de savoir qu'au moins vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyée à Poudlard."

Harry haussa les épaules, intérieurement enchantée de le voir reprendre du poil de la bête. Le voir abattu et affaibli était déprimant. Et ça avait trop tendance à lui rappeler cette terrible soirée de 1997, fatale au vieux directeur.

Fumseck roucoula et lança un trille mélodieux de son nouveau perchoir, le bras de son maître, qui lui réchauffa inexplicablement le cœur. Cet oiseau était vraiment magique.

Elle pouffa. "Ennuyée? Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu? Poudlard était, est, et sera toujours ma vraie maison," grommela-t-elle, à présent gênée de dévoiler ses sentiments. "Mais parlons de choses plus urgentes, voulez-vous?" enchaîna t-elle, loupant le sourire plus large du directeur. "Voici ce que je suis en mesure de vous offrir: une liste presque complète des Mangemorts infiltrés au ministère et ailleurs, des sympathisants à surveiller, les plans à long terme de Voldemort…"

Elle déposa un long parchemin sur la table. Dumbledore le parcourut d'un œil vif et fut attiré par un nom familier. "Bartemius Croupton junior?!" s'exclama-t-il, choqué au-delà des mots. "Vous en êtes-"

"Certaine? Oui, plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il a essayé de me tuer en prenant l'apparence d'Alastor Maugrey par Polynectar. Il a été embrassé par un Détraqueur du ministère, à ce sujet," l'informa-t-elle, clairement indifférente au décès du suppôt de Voldemort. Harry dodelina de la tête avec un sourire désabusé en se remémorant les évènements. "Avec ceci," reprit-elle sans la moindre trace de chagrin, ou alors uniquement pour la mort de Cédric Diggory, "la position d'une grande partie des caches utilisées par Voldemort -elles étaient du moins utilisées lors de la première guerre-, un certain nombre de lieux à protéger rapidement…"

Dumbledore remarqua quelques noms connus tels que l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, Ollivander, Fleury et Bott, des maisons de particuliers, et… "Gringotts? Ne me dites pas qu'il va l'attaquer?"

"L'attaquer? C'est rien de le dire. Il va la transformer en cratère fumant une fois qu'il aura pillé tous les coffres. Vous pouvez imaginer ce qui en a découlé : effondrement du cours du Gallion, krach boursier, sans parler de la désorganisation que va causer la destruction du bâtiment principal au consortium. Un vrai merdier, si vous me passez l'expression."

"Je vous en prie," répondit Dumbledore d'une voix absente, puis, secouant la tête, il souffla : "Merlin…"

"Et pour finir... la cerise sur le gâteau, je vous offre la localisation exacte du Château Noir."

Dumbledore releva la tête abruptement, fixant Harry comme si c'était un Ronflak cornu rayé à pois verts et roses qui venait lui faire une démonstration de claquettes. Il n'en croyait visiblement pas ses oreilles.

"Nul besoin de dire qu'il ne faudra livrer ces informations au ministère qu'avec parcimonie. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en les capacités des troupes d'assaut des Aurors... juste en Fudge. Cet idiot ferait n'importe quoi pour un coup d'éclat et il est préférable de garder celui-ci par devers nous. Il serait bien capable de tout faire capoter, cet abruti."

Harry prit une gorgée de thé, suffisamment refroidi à présent. Hmmm, verveine, son préféré. Albus, de son côté, posa son menton sur ses mains croisées, ses coudes sur le bureau. "Vous semblez bien avoir réfléchi à la question, Miss Potter."

"J'ai eu le temps," marmonna Harry dans sa barbe. "Le professeur McGonagall a pris la relève après que vous... soyez mort. Comme j'avais malgré moi un rôle important dans l'Ordre, elle a, entre autres, tenu à me faire étudier la stratégie. On s'occupait ensemble de dresser les plans de bataille, et tout ce qui se rapportait à la logistique."

"Évidement, oui, c'est pour ça que vous connaissez tous les éléments," murmura Albus, de nouveau immergé dans la liste des Mangemorts, "ce qui explique aussi pourquoi vous connaissez parfaitement les emplacements de ma réserve d'alcool."

Harry toussota dans son poing, une rougeur coupable aux joues, percée à jour par le regard faussement accusateur du vieux sorcier. Elle examina de près un bibelot, histoire de donner le change. Les longues soirées qu'elle avait passées avec Minerva étaient de ces _circonstances exceptionnelles_ où elle s'autorisait à boire. Pour se donner du cœur à l'ouvrage, évidement.

Fronçant les sourcils dès qu'un nom connu apparaissait sur le parchemin, Dumbledore n'insista pas. "Par Merlin et toute sa clique… ils sont tellement nombreux…"

La survivante s'arracha à sa fictive contemplation des instruments sifflotant pour considérer la face soucieuse du directeur. "Ne vous blâmez pas, professeur. Ils en sont les seuls responsables."

"Nous aurions pu les aider à prendre le bon chemin," soupira-t-il tristement, reposant la liste.

Harry se cala dans le fond de son fauteuil, et plongea son regard vert dans les flammes magiques de la cheminée. "Peut-être que vous auriez pu faire quelque chose pour eux s'ils étaient venus," murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, "mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Vivre dignement, c'est savoir se mettre en danger pour ce qu'on croit juste. Du moins c'est-ce que je pense. Et puis... on ne peux pas sauver tout le monde."

Elle fixa le feu jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses yeux la piquer. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge à la mode Ombrage quand elle remarqua que le Directeur ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux. "Bref, juste pour dire que, moi, je ne vous en veux pas d'avoir un peu magouillé dans mon dos et que... et bien, c'est bon de vous revoir, professeur."

"Harry, savoir que des gens de ton étoffe sont à venir… éclaircit un peu les ténèbres qui s'installent à l'horizon. Je te demande de me croire sur parole, mais ce que tu m'as dit me remplit de fierté," lui avoua doucement le grand sorcier. "Et je ne crois pas avoir jamais été plus fier d'un de mes étudiants."

A cet instant précis, Harry su à quel point ce vieux fou amoureux des Moldus lui avait atrocement manqué. Avec un sourire en coin et feignant de regarder autre part, il lui tendit une boîte de mouchoirs. Harry la saisit sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendre compte d'un truc assez embarrassant pour tout Survivante qui se respecte.

"Il est poussiéreux votre bureau!" grommela t-elle en se s'essuyant les yeux et les joues avec un kleenex.

"J'en toucherais un mot aux Elfes," rétorqua charitablement Dumbledore.

Harry jeta la mouchoir humide dans la corbeille à papier de son ancien directeur et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs. "Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes en possession de toutes ces informations, je voudrais vous proposer quelques contre-mesures appropriées."

Si Albus n'avait pas eu toute l'expérience qu'il possédait en approche de sorciers et sorcières dangereux, le sourire hautement conspirateur de la Potter l'aurait fait frémir.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall s'introduisit dans le bureau du Directeur après avoir toqué trois fois, ainsi qu'elle l'avait toujours fait. Son supérieur était penché sur une large carte de l'Angleterre, sortant apparemment d'une conversation laborieuse avec une personne revêtant un grand manteau noir. Ou deux manteaux? Elle ne voyait pas bien. L'ample capuche ramenée sur son visage plongeait ce dernier dans un puits d'ombres impénétrables. Curieuse sans en laisser un quelconque indice, le professeur de métamorphose étudia plus attentivement l'étrange vêtement. En effet, c'étaient deux manteaux d'apparence très simple -pas de col ni de boutons- superposés l'un sur l'autre. Un rouge, puis un noir, qui recouvrait le premier.

Bizarre. Vraiment bizarre.

Minerva, servie par ses sens d'animagus, pouvait sentir quelque chose de puissant émaner de l'encapuchonné. Elle ignorait ce que c'était, au demeurant. Qui pouvait bien être cette personne?

Elle repoussa l'impression familière qui la titillait. Elle ne connaissait personne d'assez décalé pour porter un manteau dans le monde magique. Le professeur de métamorphose coula un regard à son supérieur. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant à deux fois…

Dumbledore reporta son attention sur elle dès qu'elle posa un pied dans la pièce, attendant son rapport. Derrière lui, en retrait, le langage corporel de l'étranger lui indiquait qu'il la scrutait avec insistance et... curiosité? Il avait penché la tête sur le côté et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, campé sur sa position, les paumes toujours posées sur la table. Il lui adressa un léger signe de la tête, qu'elle lui renvoya avec un instant de retard.

"Les Warren ont été conduit en sécurité dans leur nouvelle cachette par deux Aurors. Je crains par contre qu'il n'y ait eu quelques fuites du côté du ministère. Les journaux ont été avertis qu'un homme en manteau noir avait sauvé une famille des griffes des Détraqueurs."

"C'est fou comme les nouvelles se rependent vite," soupira Dumbledore. "Merci Minerva, ce n'est pas si grave."

"Espérons juste que le Tisseur chargé de placer les protections sera cette fois plus compétent que le précédent," grogna l'inconnu, ne se donnant pas la peine de dissimuler son mépris pour l'auteur du sortilège. "En tout cas, si ce qu'on a prévu fonctionne, il est clair qu'il faudra renforcer les protections d'Azkaban." Elle ajouta une petite croix sur la carte, marquant la position de la prison. "Non seulement au niveau magique, mais aussi faire mettre en poste des Aurors fiables et capables de produire des Patroni corporels. Voldemort aime utiliser les Détraqueurs pour les attaques à longue distance comme celles-ci."

Minerva arqua un sourcil distingué. Ils étaient rares de nos jours, ceux qui prononçaient le nom maudit sans trembler. Ils étaient encore plus rares, ceux qui croyaient connaître les projets que le Lord Noir fomentait dans son lugubre château de Roumanie. Le bien informé réfléchit intensément et mordilla le bout d'une plume qui ne lui avait rien fait. "Professeur McGonagall, pardonnez-moi, mais vous avez bien un cousin dans la section des Tisseurs du ministère?"

"C'est juste, et j'aimerais savoir comment vous êtes au courant puisque nous ne portons pas le même nom de famille," rétorqua-t-elle, plus froidement.

Très bien informé, rectifia Minerva dans un coin de son esprit, soulignant trois fois ce détail.

"J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à laisser traîner mes oreilles un peu partout, malheureusement. Mais j'essaye de me soigner, promis, juré," fit l'inconnu en captant le regard sombre de la vice directrice.

Étrangement, Minerva ne fut qu'à moitié agacée de la réponse détournée, ce qui la surprit elle-même. Elle avait déjà entendu ce ton à la fois espiègle et pas repentant pour deux noises quelque part… cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où et dans quelle bouche. C'était irritant. Mais bon, si Albus lui faisait confiance, après tout...

"Sauriez-vous me donner un chiffre approximatif en ce qui concerne son nombre de collègues?" fit-il encore.

"Pour ce que j'en sais," répondit-elle avec bonne volonté, "la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés, il s'est plaint de la récente réduction de budget du service. Ils doivent être tout au plus une petite dizaine."

"C'est trop peu, bien trop peu," soupira Dumbledore en s'asseyant et en agitant doucement la bouteille d'armaniac en direction de McGonagall. "Minerva, vous souhaiteriez-vous un verre?"

L'Écossaise toisa la bouteille avec dédain. Un reniflement méprisant que n'aurait pas renié un Malfoy lui échappa. "Albus. Je ne bois _que _du Whisky pur malte. Je croyais qu'en presque trente ans de collaboration, vous l'auriez retenu." Sa voix était aussi sèche que les dunes du Sahara en plein été, et ses lèvres, pincées en deux lignes roses.

"Mes excuses, très chère," sourit gauchement le sorcier, déglutissement, "où avais-je la tête? Je dois avoir…"

"Bureau en acajou, troisième tiroir à gauche," vint le marmonnement complice de la personne en manteau, qui traçait une courbe savante sur sa carte à l'aide d'un compas.

Le grand manitou suprême se fit une joie de redécouvrir une bouteille de dix ans d'âge au fond de son tiroir. L'expression du professeur McGonagall changea du tout au tout quand il la lui présenta et elle accepta le verre sans rechigner. Inutile de lui en tenir rigueur plus longtemps, songea-t-elle, de meilleure humeur.

"Chaperon noir?" s'enquit Albus en se retournant vers leur invité. "Un verre?"

"... Non, pas ce soir, merci," fit l'autre après une seconde d'absence, consécutive au ridicule absolu du surnom dont on venait de l'affubler.

"Chaperon noir?" grimaça de même McGonagall. "Pourquoi pas Grincheux ou Chat Botté, pendant qu'on y est?"

"Et c'est loin d'être le pire du lot," assura ledit Chaperon, blasé. "Vous pouvez me croire."

"Vous n'aimez pas?" s'enquit Albus avec une moue faussement blessée. "A moins que vous ayez une idée?"

Minerva renifla. "J'ai reçu un hibou d'un ami de la Gazette avant de monter vous avertir des derniers événements. Les journaux qui vont paraître demain parlent déjà du Manteau Noir."

"Je préfère amplement. Adjugé, vendu!" décréta rapidement le nouvellement surnommé Manteau Noir, qui ne voulait pas entendre un surnom stupide de plus.

* * *

_Le ridicule ne tue pas, mais il donne sacrement les boules_ (Ronald Weasley). Le meilleur ami de Harry n'était pas réputé pour être un grand penseur, mais il avait toutefois des instants de sagacité effrayants. Ça serait divertissant de voir ce que les journalistes pourraient inventer sur elle.

"Même si ce n'est pas un manteau, enfin…" soupira-t-elle en un marmonnement inaudible.

Minerva était… plus jeune. Pas qu'elle ait eu l'air vieille -la chef de l'Ordre avait été remarquablement bien conservée pour son âge, même à son époque- mais elle était différente. Les soucis ne marquaient peut-être pas autant ses traits qu'en 2001.

"Minerva, le plan que nous propose notre ami Manteau Noir est loin d'être conventionnel, mais reste très séduisant. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine… " fit-il en lui indiquant aimablement un fauteuil vide. Elle s'exécuta. Le Directeur et l'encapuchonné échangèrent alors un regard complice. Harry débouchonna une bouteille d'encre rouge qui allait lui servir à indiquer certains lieux à l'animagus. "Voldemort n'a qu'à bien se tenir," ricana-t-elle.

Minerva frissonna imperceptiblement. Le professeur de métamorphose était fière de déclarer qu'elle n'était pas facilement impressionnable, mais ces deux sorciers réunis dans la même pièce… Elle s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, toute ouïe.

* * *

A peine s'était-elle allongée sur le lit que le sommeil avait refermé ses griffes sur elle et l'avait emportée à des lieux de sa chambre, dans _un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle_.

Harry n'émergea que vers midi. Huit heures de sommeil... un record pour elle, d'autant qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil depuis bientôt trois jours. Un peu plus et elle se serait effondrée sur place. Il y a des limites à ce que peut supporter un corps humain. Elle s'étira dans son lit comme un chat se prélasse sous un rayon de soleil, appréciant le contact tant apprécié des draps propres et de la chaleur environnante. Enroulée dans un peignoir sombre aux armoiries de Poudlard, elle s'abrogea le temps de déjeuner correctement ainsi que de prendre la meilleure -lui semblait-il- douche de son existence. Dumbledore avait laissé un appartement à sa disposition, le temps qu'elle trouve de quoi se loger. Un elfe préposé à son service lui déposa un autre bol de café noir. Elle admettait que c'était déplacé au beau milieu du déjeuner, mais il lui faudrait encore dormir quelques heures avant de pouvoir se passer du précieux liquide pour garder les yeux ouverts et en face des trous.

Ça faisait deux mois maintenant que Harry était arrivée à cette époque, au beau milieu de la Sibérie. Elle avait passé six semaines à se remettre entièrement de ses blessures physiques et magiques puis prendre conscience de _quand _elle était. Une légère amnésie n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Quitter les nomades avait été dur, elle s'y était fait des amis et avait tissé des liens forts avec les membres de la petite communauté. Vivre avec eux, discuter longuement avec la vieille shamane du village avait touché une corde sensible en elle, et, pour quelques jours, elle avait oublié qui elle était ainsi que les devoirs et les obligations qui lui incombaient. C'est cette satanée cicatrice qui avait ravivé les souvenirs dont elle se serait volontiers passé.

Demeurer éternellement au beau milieu des steppes était un "luxe" qu'elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas s'offrir. Merlin que ça sonnait mélodramatique. Elle se donnait l'air d'être une vraie drama-queen.

Pitié, qu'on la tue si elle tournait en nunuche qui s'apitoie sur son sort! Manquerait plus que ça à son bonheur.

A peu près sur pieds, elle avait voyagé par transplanages successifs pour rejoindre l'Angleterre par bateau via la France. Elle le fit avec une grande prudence car, se souvenait t-elle des bribes d'histoire moldue qu'elle avait apprise à l'école primaire, l'Europe était coincée en pleine Guerre Froide. Le passage en Allemagne fut délicat à gérer, d'un côté du mur de Berlin comme de l'autre.

Elle prit ses affaires et abandonna la chambre dans un état impeccable. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à l'école plus longtemps, même en période de vacances, sans risquer d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Harry avait une tâche à accomplir de toute urgence.

Éviter Rusard fut un jeu d'enfant, et bien qu'elle n'eut pas la Carte du Maraudeur sur elle, elle s'amusa en louvoyant entre les passages secrets et les couloirs sinueux et tortueux pour atteindre les grilles sans se faire voir. Ou presque. De la fenêtre de son bureau, Dumbledore apercevait une tache noir s'éloigner sur la route de Près-au-Lard, un immense sourire paternel sur le visage.

* * *

**Notes de fin** : Hop, chapitre deux! Votre attention, s'il vous plait! On aime recevoir des reviews, hum? On poste le chapitre pour fêter les 5OO hits sur la fic, donc c'est bien qu'elle est lue. De plus, il y a plus de personnes qui se sont ajoutées en "alert" que de posteurs. Paradoxal, mais pas forcément très agréable. Si vous appréciez la fic, dites-le nous. On peut pas le deviner. Et pi ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci!

**Prochainement dans Point de Rupture :**

_"S'il vous plait, c'est pour les chiens? Ou ça vous écorcherait trop la gorge?" rétorqua t-elle avec dureté._


	4. Maille 3

Genre : Sérieux. On prend les mêmes et on continue l'affaire.

Disclamer : Madame Rowling a fait appel au tribunal. Finalement, ils sont toujours à elle.

Résumé : Lorsque Harry remonte le temps, doit trouver une maison, un job, casser du Mangemort, négocier pour éviter que Dumbledore ne mette le nez dans sa vie privée et, en plus, doit apprendre à coordonner son sac à main avec ses chaussures, tout ce qu'elle demande c'est pouvoir souffler deux secondes.

Note : Rating M. Attention aux gros mots et aux potentiels spoilers du tome 7.

Note 2 : Désolées pour un tel retard! _rampe_. Pour nous faire pardonner, un chapitre plus long que les autres.

* * *

**POINT DE RUPTURE**

par_ Les Trois Moires_

**Maille 3 **- Lorsque Harry fait du shopping malgré elle.

**Précédemment dans Point de Rupture: **Harry a quitté le bureau de Dumbledore après avoir longuement parlé de ce qui l'a amenée ici et de ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour contrer l'avancée de Voldemort au pouvoir. Quel est donc ce plan qui semble avoir conquis le cœur du directeur de Poudlard?

* * *

C'est au fin fond d'une ruelle sombre de Londres que Harry réapparut. Un chat dérangé par le "pop" sonore s'enfuit en feulant, les oreilles basses et la queue entre les pattes. Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'un ivrogne n'était pas affalé là à cuver son vin, Harry sortit de quoi s'habiller de sa sacoche en cuir à bouche d'argent. Un jean noir usé, un pull bleu marine qui avait vu passer Dudley et ses _chasses à la Harry_, des baskets et une veste tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bête. Une casquette pour couvrir ses cheveux, et le tour était joué.

L'équipement parfait pour passer inaperçue dans une ville pleine de Moldus. Bien que les Londoniens étaient connus pour leurs excentricités en matière d'habillement, elle se voyait mal déambuler à travers toute la capitale en vêtements sorciers. Et heureusement que Hermione lui avait enseigné son sortilège d'extension indétectable sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu caser tout son barda à l'intérieur de la sacoche. Sa cape, une bourse bien ronde, quelques livres, une baguette, un médaillon, des lunettes, un peigne, d'autres vêtements, un chapeau de sorcière et une robe d'une couleur verte un peu fanée.

Elle enfila ses habits passe-partout et plia ses robes de mêlée pour les y ranger soigneusement. Elle quitta par la suite la ruelle et déboucha sur une artère très fréquentée de Londres.

Parfois, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu emporter plus de choses. Dans sa précipitation, elle avait oublié la carte des Maraudeurs, qui pourtant trônait sur son bureau depuis une éternité, ainsi que d'autres babioles sentimentales. Et un stock de potion de sommeil. Ça aussi, elle avait oublié. Zut.

Elle devrait s'en procurer rapidement.

Toute à ses pensées, Harry regarda distraitement ce que les vitrines des magasins moldus présentaient. Elle cilla, rencontrant de plein fouet la mode des années 70. C'était… affreusement rétro? La sorcière glissa un regard perplexe autour d'elle. Si ça se trouvait, elle paraissait décalée, quand bien même ses vêtements étaient neutres. Mais non, les fringues usées ne semblaient gêner personne. Elle aurait besoin de vêtements moldus parce que, d'un, elle se sentait bien dedans et, de deux, c'était plus pratique quand on traquait des proies en extérieur ou qu'on était pourchassée en forêt par un troll colérique et/ou affamé.

Harry interrompit d'elle-même le cours de ses rêves éveillés. Avant de pouvoir faire des courses, il lui fallait de l'argent liquide. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle prit le métro, attentive à ne pas se tromper d'arrêt. Le peu de monnaie qu'elle avait au fond des poches lui aurait difficilement servi à faire plusieurs allers-retours. Un coup de chance que le _Tub _anglais soit si bien indiqué. Un peu de marche à pied, et elle fut bientôt là où toute la communauté magique d'Angleterre avait un jour mis les pieds.

L'ambiance du Chaudron Baveur ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle qui l'avait accueillie le jour de ses onze ans, lors de sa première visite avec Hagrid. Il faisait sombre, des consommateurs lui lancèrent un regard méfiant avant de se désintéresser d'elle pour reprendre leur partie de cartes, une vieille femme noyait ses soucis dans l'alcool et, près de la fenêtre, un sorcier d'un âge incertain tirait sur une longue pipe en produisant des ronds de fumée grise. Si le Chaudron Baveur pouvait se vanter d'être un point de passage obligé pour les visiteurs venant du côté moldu et la seule auberge sorcière de Londres, il n'en restait pas moins que la bouffe y était toujours aussi infecte. Harry avisa prudemment la bouillie immonde qu'un client touillait sans enthousiasme et que Tom osait appeler flocons d'avoine. La cuisine n'était pas le point fort du vieil homme.

La sorcière se promit de réserver une chambre dès qu'elle aurait terminé ce qu'elle avait à faire. Les trois dernières nuits, elle les avait passées dans une baraque à l'abandon, un vrai nid à bestioles et à vermine, à attendre que Voldemort se manifeste. La proximité des voisins l'avait empêchée d'utiliser les sorts les plus basiques.

Certainement que même la troupe de scouts dans laquelle Dudley avait appartenu une semaine n'avait pas vécue pire nuit. Pourtant son cousin avait placé la barre très haute en glissant des couleuvres dans les sacs de couchage de ses petits camarades. Inutile de commenter la réaction de la tante Pétunia.

Elle attrapa un exemplaire abandonné de la Gazette en passant devant le barman, qu'elle salua au passage, et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière. Une large photographie sur la première page accompagnée d'une police de caractère à la taille ahurissante accrocha son regard. La Une évoquait avec grandiloquence comment une famille sorcière avait échappé au pire grâce à l'intervention in-extremis un mystérieux inconnu que toute la presse appelait déjà le "Manteau noir". Le surnom que lui avait dégotté Carry avait apparemment fait l'unanimité chez les journalistes qui s'en étaient emparé et le déclinaient à toutes les sauces.

Sans surprise, la maison des Warren avait été rasée par un contingent de Mangemorts mécontents. On brossait aussi un portrait approximatif de son apparence. Comme ça, les larbins de Voldemort pourraient tirer à vue quand ils la croiseraient dans la rue. Parfois Harry se demandait si ce monde n'était pas dirigé par des dingues. Ou pire. Par des journalistes.

"_Homme d'à peu près un mètre quatre-vingt, voix grave, habillé avec des robes de coupe incongrue_,"lut-elle_. _Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, de coupe incongrue? N'importe quoi. Elles étaient très bien, ses robes de mêlée!

Groumpft.

Elle sortit distraitement sa baguette, continuant sa lecture, et dessina machinalement les cinq pointes d'un pentacle sur le mur de l'arrière-cour de Tom. Les briques rouges basculèrent sur leur base et créèrent bientôt une arche sous laquelle elle put passer. Concentrée sur un article qui lançait des hypothèses sur la provenance des informations du Manteau Noir, elle ne vit pas la foule qui se pressait au Chemin de Traverse avant de s'être cognée contre un badaud qui la fusilla du regard. Elle arqua un sourcil empreint d'une froideur polaire et le crétin s'en alla voir ailleurs s'il y était.

Non mais.

Paré des couleurs de Noël, le Chemin de Traverse vibrait d'une excitation rare. La raison en était la livraison cet après-midi du tout nouveau livre de Gildeon Lockhart, qu'Harry identifia vaguement comme l'oncle de son estimé futur ex-professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. L'endroit ressemblait à celui qu'elle avait toujours fréquenté. Accompagnant passivement la marée humaine, Harry se retrouva devant Fleury and Bott, au milieu d'une meute de ménagères surexcitées. Elle inspira fortement comme une marée de souvenirs l'agressa.

_Un bâtiment en feu. Des flammes vertes alimentées par les livres qu'elles dévoraient insatiablement_._ Le crépitement. Les étincelles. Les hurlements._

Harry n'avait pas pu sauver la famille du libraire qui habitait à l'étage. Le feu les avait tué avant. Elle ferma les yeux. C'était à la fois douloureux et bon de revoir ce lieu debout et respirant une gaîté perdue à son époque. Cela lui laissait un sentiment aigre-doux qu'elle hésitait à repousser complètement.

Indifférente à toute cette frénésie littéraire, elle joua enfin des coudes pour fendre la foule compacte qui se pressait de partout. En plus des fans, la rue commerçante grouillait de familles venues faire leurs courses de dernière minute pour racheter des robes d'école à leur enfants peu soigneux ou ayant grandi trop vite, de nouveaux livres car les précédents avaient souffert le martyr, des plumes, des bouteilles d'encre. Aux gens qui la lorgnaient d'un peu trop près, elle répliquait un regard glacial que n'aurait pas renié ce cher Severus dans ses grands moments de "je déteste ce monde et les gens qui y vivent, allez donc tous vous pendre ça me fera de la place". Elle avait, de plus, craint que ses longs mois de séquestration ne lui aient fait développer une certaine agoraphobie, mais elle ne souffrait apparemment pas de ce mal. Tant mieux. Devoir rester cloîtrée chez elle à vingt-deux ans parce qu'elle ne supportait plus les espaces ouverts et bondés l'aurait achevée.

Personne ne lui posa de problèmes dans l'agitation qui animait la rue. Deux ou trois sorciers se retournèrent à la vue de ses vêtements moldus mais outre une grimace réprobatrice, ne firent aucun commentaire. Des plus jeunes la dévisagèrent avec un sourire appréciateur et elle perçut même un sifflement d'origine masculine suivit aussitôt d'une gifle retentissante féminine.

Les marches de Gringotts dans son champs de vision interrompirent le fil de ses pensées. L'imposante façade blanche déclamait son éternel avertissement aux voleurs hypothétiques qui commettraient la folie de s'y introduire pour tenter de voler le contenu des coffres.

Harry esquissa un sourire malicieux. Elle devait être l'unique personne en vie aujourd'hui pouvant se vanter d'être parvenue à dérober un trésor à la barbe au nez des gobelins. Mais ça ils ne le savaient pas encore.

Ses chaussures claquèrent sur les dalles de marbre du hall, faisant écho à des centaines d'autres. L'intérieur de la banque était inhabituellement animé, tranchant avec le silence quasi religieux qui y régnait normalement. Les gobelins aimaient travailler dans la quiétude. Intriguée, elle vit pourtant un gobelin furieux vociférer sur un de ses collaborateurs. La créature, se rendant compte qu'elle faisait un scandale en public, somma son compère de le suivre loin des oreilles indiscrètes. L'effervescence retomba très vite et les banquiers reprirent leurs affaires comme si de rien n'était, le calme revenu. Elle se dirigea alors vers le seul employé qu'elle connaissait ici et lui fit un salut cordial. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu Gripsec, il se mêlait à la foule des gardes qui s'étaient rués sur eux pour les empêcher de repartir avec la coupe de Poufsouffle, devant l'entrée du coffre des Lestrange. Il avait disparu, l'épée de Gryffondor entre les mains. Par la suite, en y repensant lors d'un moment de désœuvrement total, cette histoire de relique volée par Gryffondor lui avait parue plus que louche. L'épée semblait après tout bien mal proportionnée pour servir d'arme à un gobelin, êtres dont la taille culminait au grand maximum à un mètre vingt, les bras levés, sur un tabouret…

A son comptoir, le gobelin lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Il semblait jauger la pertinence de sa future requête au vu de son accoutrement et du temps que lui parler lui ferait perdre. "Oui?" fit-il en définitive de sa voix sèche.

"Bonjour. Je désirerais ouvrir un coffre, est-ce possible?"

Depuis qu'elle était sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle se trimballait avec une unique bourse dans la poche. Pas qu'elle craigne vraiment les voleurs, mais c'était tout de même relativement ennuyeux si jamais elle se la faisait dérober. Vu sa valeur…

"Nous n'acceptons pas d'ouvrir de compte vides," sécha le gobelin en regardant d'un œil critique l'état de ses vêtements usés. Il devait penser qu'elle était capable de faire les poches des orphelins pour trouver de quoi s'acheter à manger. "Vous devez obligatoirement fournir un minimum de vingt Gallions."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les ai," souris-t-elle mystérieusement.

Sans un mot, mais n'en pensant pas moins, Gripsec lui sortit les formulaires nécessaires et les posa sans douceur sur la table. Saisissant une plume, elle remplit les feuilles, attentive à ne pas faire d'erreurs ou répondre par automatisme. Ce qui pouvait s'avérer relativement gênant par la suite. Gripsec récupéra les pages et cilla à peine en lisant le nom inscrit sur la demande d'ouverture. "Callahan. Vous êtes de nationalité étrangère?"

"Tout à fait. Je suis Australienne."

"Je vois…" Le gobelin grogna et tamponna le document puis lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'au wagonnet, où il lui expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement de la banque, bien que Harry en sache déjà plus qu'il n'en fallait.

Le wagonnet endiablé les conduit très profondément dans les sous-sols de Londres. Un jet de flammes illumina un tunnel annexe, et Harry sourit en se rappelant d'une escapade épique sur le dos d'un dragon. La descente fut plus longue que ce a quoi elle s'attendait et s'en étonna poliment.

"Les propriétaires du Coffre 105 ont eut récemment un accident domestique, alors leur vieux coffre est libre."

"Accident domestique?" s'enquit Harry, perplexe. Quel genre d'accident domestique pouvait empêcher quelqu'un d'utiliser son coffre? "Quelque chose a explosé dans leur maison?"

"Oui," ricana le gobelin, une mine mauvaise collée sur le trognon séché qui lui tenait lieu de tête. "Eux. Coffre 105, nous y voici."

"Super," grimaça la sorcière.

Gripsec clopina jusqu'à la porte tandis qu'Harry descendait du wagonnet en se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'elle tentait au juste de faire la conversation avec lui. Il appuya la paume de sa main rugueuse sur la porte du coffre et celle-ci s'évanouit en fumée, laissant l'entrée libre à Harry. Le coffre était très spacieux, remarqua-t-elle avec une expression satisfaite qui n'échappa guère à Gripsec.

"Rappelez-vous, vingt Gallions au minimum," maugréa son guide. "Pas moins."

Harry sortit sa bourse des pans de sa cape sans donner l'impression d'avoir entendu le rappel peu aimable. La sorcière s'agenouilla et renversa soigneusement le contenu du sac de cuir sur le sol, s'arrangeant pour en faire un tas uniforme. Elle s'assura qu'il n'y avait absolument plus rien à l'intérieur avant de se relever lestement. Gripsec haussa un sourcil. Une sorte de poussière dorée s'élevait en monticule au milieu de la pièce. Harry sortit sa baguette et d'un _amplificatum_, rendit sa taille d'origine à ce qui semblait être de la poudre d'or très fine.

* * *

Quand la sorcière et le gobelin banquier ressortirent, ce dernier lui parlait si poliment qu'il en était presque obséquieux. Son nez frôlait presque le sol et usait de tout ce que l'étiquette gobelienne pouvait contenir d'amabilités et de léchage de bottes.

Elle fut introduite dans le bureau du grand patron, qui lui fit la totale. Sécurité maximum, discrétion absolue, motus et bouche cousue. Il fallait dire que Gringotts avait peu l'occasion de voir un nouveau client déposer une telle somme dès le premier jour. Quelques temps avant que la banque soit réduite à l'état de cratère fumant par Voldedingue et ses acolytes, l'Ordre avait prévenu la population sorcière d'une attaque imminente. Inutile de préciser qu'Harry y avait été assez mal accueillie par la suite, à peu près comme toutes les autres grandes familles qui vidèrent leur coffre en un rien de temps pour mettre leur pactole à l'étranger. Quoiqu'en pire, en ce qui la concernait, puisqu'elle était une de ceux qui avaient amorcés le mouvement de retrait massif. Et le fait qu'elle ait été la première personne a réussir à voler la banque et en ressortir vivante n'était sans doute pas pour calmer les envies de meurtre sanglant des créatures.

Aujourd'hui, elle quitta Gringotts limite vénérée par la race gobeline alors que dans vingt ans ils rêveraient plutôt de la voir écorchée vive sur place publique.

Son compte en banque maintenant revigoré, elle passa quelques magasins pour entrer chez madame Guipure. En attendant son tour, elle examina l'intérieur, laissant son regard glisser et s'accrocher à des endroits que personne ne regardait jamais. La distance entre le comptoir et la porte d'entrée, la profondeur estimée de l'arrière boutique aussi loin que ce qu'elle pouvait voir, la place entre les murs et les meubles, hauteur de plafond…

Déformation professionnelle, pourrait-on dire.

La salle était bondée, remplie d'élèves qui venaient renouveler leur stock de robe de classe. Ils parlaient tous avec enthousiasme, perchés sur des tabourets et les bras levés pour que les mètres rubans ensorcelés fassent leur travail. Harry ne cesserait jamais de s'émerveiller devant ces petits détails du monde magique. C'est aussi grâce à ça qu'on voyait tout de suite qu'elle avait grandi chez des moldus. Les sorciers natifs s'en fichaient comme d'une guigne. La propriétaire déboula, toujours aussi souriante et de mauve vêtue. Encore quelque chose qui ne changeait pas, songea Harry en souriant pour elle-même.

"Mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous? Ce n'est pas pour Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, effectivement. J'ai passé l'âge," sourit-elle. "J'aurais simplement besoin de quelques robes, capes, tout le tralala, quoi. Printemps, été, automne, hiver."

"Je vois, je vois. Venez par ici. Je dois bien avoir de quoi habiller une jolie fille dans votre genre… voyons…" dit-elle en la conduisant jusqu'aux rayonnages. Elle considéra Harry un moment, semblant imprimer son image dans sa mémoire, puis farfouilla dans ses rouleaux de tissu. "Vous avez une couleur en horreur?"

"Pas particulièrement. Vous avez carte blanche. Évitez simplement le trop voyant, s'il vous plait."

Madame Guipure reposa une étoffe chatoyante avec ce qui ressemblait à de la déception. Son visage prit une teinte peinée. "Vous refaites votre garde de robe en entier… chagrin d'amour, c'est ça?"

Harry cligna des yeux. Ha, celle-là, elle ne s'y attendait pas. "Non, non. Simplement mon armoire était plutôt vide en ce moment."

"Hum, hum," fit la gérante, visiblement pas convaincue. Elle en voyait arriver tous les jours des filles aux yeux rougis qui faisaient passer leur malheur en s'adonnant à l'achat compulsif de robes. Pauvres gamines. Retournant à ses rouleaux, elle en fit léviter une dizaine jusqu'à son plan de travail. La petite sorcière replète fit craquer ses doigts. "Bien, mettons-nous-y!"

* * *

Une heure et un sortilège de réduction plus tard, Harry sortait avec ses achats dans les poches et suffisamment de vêtements pour tenir dix ans sans retourner ici. Pas qu'elle se soit jamais intéressée à la mode.

Elle fit un tour à la ménagerie magique, mais n'eut pas le cœur à tenter de remplacer la pauvre Hedwige. Pour se consoler, et tandis qu'elle revenait vers le Chaudron Baveur, elle fit une pause pour lécher la vitrine du magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Alors qu'elle observait attentivement le dernier nimbus, une clameur monta soudain au niveau de l'allée des Embrumes. Intriguée, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, Harry aborda un sorcier contrarié d'un âge certain qui revenait du centre du problème.

"Excusez-moi, que ce passe t-il?"

"Des sales gosses de Poudlard! Ils passent leur temps à se taper dessus et se contrefichent de bousculer les gens! Ah, moi à mon époque c'était pas comme ça, hein! Les jeunes respectaient leurs aînés! Hurmpft! Non mais je vous jure!" s'exclama-t-il tout en s'éloignant.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Des élèves de Poudlard qui se battaient? Pourquoi est-ce que le néon qui l'avertissait habituellement des catastrophes imminentes venait-il de s'allumer dans sa tête? Elle se dirigea innocemment vers la bagarre.

Peu de gens s'étaient regroupés autour des agitateurs, notamment parce que personne n'avait envie de se prendre un sort. Et aussi parce tout le monde se fichait de voir un Serpentard se prendre une dérouillée, surtout par les temps qui courraient. Les jeunes sorciers n'en étaient pas encore venus aux baguettes, mais ça ne saurait tarder, constata Harry en jaugeant de la tension énorme qui vibrait dans l'air, créant des étincelles entre les protagonistes de la bagarre. Deux trois personnes observaient la joute verbale qui se déroulait sans bouger le petit doigt.

Elle dégagea un adolescent de petite taille et gras du bide qui était dans le passage d'un coup de genou énervé dans l'arrière de la cuisse -ce qui faisait relativement mal- et, indifférente au fait qu'il avait chuté en couinant misérablement, pénétra dans le cercle des hostilités juste à l'instant où trois adolescents s'apprêtaient à régler leur différents avec des sorts plutôt que de façon civilisée.

Sa baguette de houx fut dans le creux de sa paume en une seconde. La seconde suivante, son _expelliarmus _informulé fit jaillir trois bouts de bois dans sa main libre. Leur propriétaires se tournèrent vers elle avec un air de stupéfaction si intense qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de mettre une raclée à un géant avec son seul petit doigt. Sa surprise à elle n'en fut pas moins grande quand elle prit le temps de voir qui étaient les énergumènes échevelés en question.

Son père, Sirius Black et Severus Rogue, quinze ans, toutes leurs dents, étudiants à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Son cœur loupa un battement. Merlin qu'ils étaient jeunes! Exactement comme dans les souvenirs de Rogue. En fait, rectifia-t-elle, c'était même avant la scène des BUSEs. Il y avait du avoir une course poursuite avant ça, car les trois garçons étaient haletant et décoiffés.

Et donc, ça c'était… cogita-t-elle en jetant un regard de côté à la personne à qui elle avait ruinée une jambe… oui, c'était bien Pettigrow. Bon.

"Dis donc, Cornedrue, t'as une frangine cachée?" murmura Sirius à l'oreille de son meilleur ami, tétanisé.

"Si oui, j'étais pas au courant," marmonna bêtement le concerné, complètement à l'Ouest.

Les yeux du jeune Rogue se remplirent d'éclairs. Il tendit impérieusement la main.

"Rendez-moi ma baguette."

Harry grinça des dents. Elle avait cru que le maître des potion serait plus facile avec vingt ans de moins, mais elle s'était plantée en beauté. "S'il vous plait, c'est pour les chiens? Ou ça vous écorcherait trop la gorge?" rétorqua t-elle avec dureté.

Rogue aurait eut une expression similaire si on venait de lui assener une paire de gifles. Sirius eut simplement l'air vexé de l'insulte faite à ses frères canins. James se secoua et Peter se releva enfin, sautillant pour ne pas s'appuyer sur sa cuisse douloureuse.

"J'espère pour vous que vos directeurs de maisons n'apprendront jamais la réputation déplorable que vous faites à Poudlard. Vous battre comme des chiffonniers en pleine rue..."

Les trois fautifs déglutirent en imaginant la réaction des concernés. Ni Minerva McGonagall ni Horace Slughorn n'apprécieraient cette sorte-la de publicité.

"Et si vous tenez vraiment à vous entretuer, la prochaine fois faites-le dans un endroit ou vous ne pourrez pas toucher d'enfants par inadvertance," fit-elle, sa voix charriant des glaçons.

En effet, plusieurs bambins accompagnaient leurs parents. Les garçons regardèrent leurs chaussures. Un sortilège mal visé et…

Non, franchement, du temps de leur guéguerre même elle n'aurait pas provoqué Draco dans un tel lieu.

Elle n'aurait pas parié une noise sur la réciproque, par contre…

Harry leur rendit leur baguette de mauvais grâce et Peter s'approcha prudemment de James pendant qu'elle remettait la sienne à Sirius.

"On dirait pas ta cousine, là… Ann? Celle qui vit en Irlande et qui est venue l'an dernier pour les fêtes?"

"Elle a pas les yeux verts, et puis… elle à moins de… de…" Il fit un mouvement vague de la main au niveau de ses pectoraux.

"Ouais, pas faux," approuva l'animagus rat.

"Bref."

Rogue récupéra sa possession avec un "merci" dénué de toute chaleur et s'en fut, dans un grand tourbillon de robes noires qui n'était pas aussi perfectionné que celui qu'il créerait dans vingt ans à chaque départ en trombe. Sirius jura en le voyant prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il aurait visiblement bien voulu continuer leur discussion en tête à tête. Harry ne souhaitait même pas savoir dans quoi ces quatre-là s'étaient encore embarqués.

"Dites…" commença James, hésitant et pas tout à fait remis de la claque qu'il venait de recevoir. "Vous ne seriez pas de la famille Potter, à tout hasard?"

La survivante n'eut même pas à y réfléchir. Son numéro était bien rodé et, avec un regard ennuyé, elle fit un petit mouvement nonchalant du poignet. "Il y a peu de chances, non. Je suis une née moldue. Au fait, évitez de vous battre à deux contre un, à l'avenir. Ça ne fait pas très Gryffondor."

"C'était qu'un sale cafard de Serpentard. Il ne mérite pas qu'on se batte à la loyale contre lui," marmonna Sirius entre ses dents, se détournant de la direction par laquelle Rogue venait de partir.

"C'est une raison suffisante pour renier vos principes?" claqua-t-elle durement, les faisant sursauter. Elle avait oublié à quel point les adolescents étaient bassement stupides et bornés à cet âge-là. "Si vous faites des exceptions pour chaque personne qui a un pet de travers, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous donnerez dans dix ans, vous."

Une rougeur coupable s'étala sur les joues de l'aîné des Black. _Apprends à frapper là où ça fait mal_.

Elle tourna les talons, se concentrant sur sa respiration afin de ne pas se retourner et lancer un maléfice à ces jeunes abrutis, ou pour aller les serrer dans ses bras -ce qu'ils n'auraient pas compris. Cependant, elle n'avait pas fait trois pas que la douce voix de Walburga Black retentit au milieu de la foule environnante comme un boulet de canon. Un boulet de canon qui aurait des ongles pour griffer sadiquement la surface d'un tableau noir.

"SIRIUS BLACK! Sale petite vermine! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre! Attends que je mette la main sur toi!"

Les yeux de la dite vermine s'agrandirent tels ceux de la biche hypnotisée par les phares de la voiture qui va lui rentrer dedans. Aux abois, il étudia nerveusement le défilé ininterrompu de promeneurs, attendant nerveusement de savoir quand et par quel côté sa mère adorée allait lui tomber sur le râble. Madame Black vociférait et il n'était pas difficile de suivre son trajet dans la foule

"Et bouse! Patmol, on peut pas rester là! Viens! Allez!" James agrippa la manche de son ami et le tira à l'intérieur du "Royaume du Hibou", juste derrière, magasin qu'Harry voulait résolument éviter. La cloche de la porte tinta violement quand la porte se referma sans douceur. Elle allait partir, songeant que Sirius ado méritait après tout de se prendre une bonne trempe pour sa bêtise et qu'ils étaient de toute manière bien cachés, quand Walburga surgit, les yeux flamboyants et féroces.

"SIRIUS! Où est-ce… hooooo, et il a fui, par-dessus le marché! Le misérable... bien… je connais des endoloris qui se perdent, moi. Il va voir de quel bois ma baguette est faite!" Puis, elle avisa Harry, qui se demandait ce qu'elle foutait encore là. "Vous, là!"

Son ton impérieux et autoritaire ainsi que la grimace éloquente qu'elle fit en voyant ses habits moldus mirent les points sur les i pour la transtemporelle.

Ok. Pas de pitié pour la grosse vache.

"Madame?" La froideur de sa voix aurait congelé un ours polaire sur place.

Walburga ne se démonta pas et fronça les sourcils. Comment cette loqueteuse osait-elle… Elle se redressa de toute sa taille. "Je suis Walburga Black."

"Toutes mes félicitations" rétorqua Harry, qui avait suffisamment soupé de la vieille femme grincheuse et hargneuse. Déjà en tableau, alors en chair et en os… "Vous me vouliez quelque chose? Je suis assez pressée."

"Un adolescent, grand, brun. Me ressemblant. Un de ceux qui se seraient battus ici." Les yeux de la Black n'étaient plus que des fentes sombres d'où mille promesses de morts douloureuses s'échappaient. "Par où est-il parti, ce petit troll délinquant?"

Harry fit mine de réfléchir, sentant deux paires d'yeux faire des trous dans son dos à travers la vitrine du magasin de hiboux. "Un jeune homme brun vous ressemblant qui s'est batt… ah, oui, je vois de qui vous voulez parler. Il est parti par là," indiqua-t-elle en montrant du doigt la direction qu'avait emprunté Rogue pour mettre les voiles.

"Merci bien," siffla Walburga en partant sur le champs.

Plongée dans son petit délire permanent de castes sociales, elle ne concevait même pas qu'on puisse mentir à un sang pur. Elle était déjà loin, pestant sur les fils indignes et les sang de bourbe qu'il faudrait remettre à leur place, quand Harry répondit. "C'était avec une joie sincère et non dissimulée, pauvre conne."

Elle décida de ne pas moisir ici, pour un peu qu'un éclair de lucidité traverse l'esprit étriqué de Walburga et qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle venait de se faire duper. Un signe de la main aux garçons et elle tourna les talons pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur et y passer le reste de son après-midi.

* * *

Le soir venu, dans la chambre 11, elle repensa à ce qui était arrivé. C'était normalement l'an prochain que Sirius viendrait habiter chez les Potter pour ne plus croiser le visage aimant de sa mère tous les jours, si sa mémoire était bonne. La famille, ou plutôt le clan Potter possédait plusieurs maisons en Angleterre, mais leur lieu de résidence principal était situé dans le Devon, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de Plymouth. Un immense château au milieu de la campagne anglaise. Harry y avait séjourné quelques temps, permettant à l'Ordre de s'y installer et alterner avec Square Grimmaurd pour le Q.G. Ça réduisait le risque d'attaques. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas comme si ça dérangeait quelqu'un. Le domaine était vide d'occupant depuis des décennies lorsque Harry en avait prit possession à ses dix-sept ans. Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas, et l'endroit fourmillait de cousins, tantes, oncles, neveux et nièces Potter qui adopteraient un Sirius Black sans toit avec grand plaisir.

Et à propos de maison… Elle dîna dans sa chambre, n'éprouvant pas l'envie de se confronter à la masse de badauds du Chemin de Traverse pour trouver un café sympa ou simplement de manger en bas avec un ballet incessant de clients qui produisait des courants d'air à n'en plus finir.

Elle nota cependant dans un coin de sa tête de penser à acheter une radio ou une chaîne hi-fi. Elle ne supportait plus beaucoup le silence, ces temps-ci. Outre des hurlements d'agonie, il n'y avait pas eu énormément de bruit au Château Noir. Elle avait besoin de son ou elle allait devenir dingue.

Elle sortit de sa déprime en se frappant vivement les joues. Elle grimaça mais elle était réveillée.

La maison, donc!

Elle confia sa vaisselle usagée à une femme de chambre grincheuse puis fit une liste de tout ce dont elle aurait besoin dans une maison sorcière. Grand terrain, loin de toute habitation moldue, sous-sol... etc. Ca lui prit une partie de la nuit. Le lendemain matin, elle se botta les fesses pour sortir du lit et, habillée de pied en cape, retourna au rez-de-chaussée du Chaudron Baveur. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, elle ne prit pas le chemin de derrière, mais sortit par la grande porte. Charing Cross Road était aussi vivante que l'était le Chemin de Traverse, Noël oblige, mais avec les voitures en plus et les capes en moins. Elle passa sa soirée à déambuler d'agences immobilières en agences immobilières. Elle en trouva finalement une très sympathique et la brave dame qui s'occupa d'elle, Maggie Nutali, une petite-fille d'Italien pur jus au visage franc et souriant, lui dénicha rapidement l'endroit qui lui fallait. Un vieux manoir poussiéreux à vendre pour une bouchée de pain dans le Norfolk, isolé de tout. Inquiète, la quadragénaire lui avait demandé si la trentaine de kilomètres qui les séparaient de la ville la plus proche ne la dérangeaient pas, surtout qu'elle ne paraissait pas avoir de voiture. Harry l'avait rassurée et payé comptant, jetant l'agence dans un silence abasourdi.

Elle avait ensuite de nouveau erré sur le Chemin de Traverse pour remplir les rayonnages de la bibliothèque gigantesque qui n'attendait que ça depuis que les précédents propriétaire avaient fui la maison ventre à terre. Il faut dire qu'aucun n'avait eu l'idée de faire exorciser le poltergeist qui faisait trembler les fondations de la maison et claquer les portes à l'improviste. Point positif, le côté maison hanté avait radicalement baissé le prix global de la propriété. Point négatif, Harry devait réparer toutes les catastrophes qu'il avait causé au fil des siècles et nettoyer à coups de sortilèges ménagers, ce qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas à la perfection. Elle avait cassé un miroir, deux chaises et fendu le parquet du hall sur trois mètres avant de pouvoir s'en sortir.

Exténuée à la fin de la journée, et tout en se traitant d'assistée, elle se promit de se prendre un elfe pour s'occuper de ça. Ou ce serait le ménage qui la tuerait avant Voldemort.

Le plus dur fut probablement de remplir sa maison d'un tas d'objets trouvés en fouinant à droite et à gauche. Ce n'est pas comme si elle venait d'apparaître de nul part, n'est-ce pas? Vieille pendule à balancier, bibelots, tableaux, nappes, meubles, lampes et tout ce qu'on est censé emporter lorsqu'on déménage d'un pays à l'autre. Essayant donc de se donner un semblant de vécu, elle dressa le portait d'une ex-résidente de Cambera voulant changer d'horizon. Harry Callahan, née moldue, études par correspondance, orpheline, célibataire.

Chercher du travail se révéla aussi ardu. Pas qu'elle en ait réellement eu besoin, mais Harry était trop énergique pour rester chez elle à attendre que Tom sonne à la porte avec des fleurs dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre.

Et à moins de monter une boîte de farces et attrapes, sans diplômes officiels… elle était dans une position assez problématique. Impossible de devenir Auror.

Elle n'avait jamais eu le loisir de passer ses ASPICs. Pour ce que ça lui aurait servi… La seule solution était de se rabattre sur les concours divers et variés qui ne nécessitaient pas de diplômes. Par processus éliminatoire, elle écarta celui d'Aurors et décida de tenter celui de Tisseur de Sortilèges du ministère. Elle n'avait jamais fait que de la pratique et ignorait à peu près tout de la théorie, mais l'examen se déroulant dans un mois, elle aurait bien le temps de bouquiner et de savoir ce qu'elle devait écrire sur une copie.

Installée bien confortablement au fond d'un grand fauteuil au coin du feu dans son nouveau chez-elle, Harry commença à se sentir bien, et ce pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an.

* * *

**Notes de fin **:

On y est. Harry rencontre James, Peter Sirius et Rogue. Et comme toute adulte qui se respecte, elle doit se trouver un travail. Vous croyez que ça existe, l'ANPE, chez les sorciers?

Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour toutes vos reviews. Perdez pas le pli, surtout! Ca nous fait toujours très plaisir quand on voit une nouvelle review qui nous attend. Sinon, on espère que vous avez reçu les réponses. Oui? Non? N'hésitez pas non plus à envoyer des mp pour taper la discut'. On voudrait savoir ce que vous pensez des Harry-fille. Une question, une réaction sur le chapitre, une simple envie d'en parler ou de dire ce que vous n'avez pas aimé -ou mieux, ce que vous avez adoré- : il suffit de cliquer sur le bouton bleu en bas à gauche.

Merci!

**Prochainement dans Point de Rupture :**

_"Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour faire ce travail?" La suspicion d'Augusta se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure._


	5. Maille 4

Titre : Point de Rupture.

Auteur : Les Trois Moires.

Genre : Sérieux. Léger bidouillage de l'histoire originale. N'en tenez pas compte.

Disclamer : On a gagné contre Rowling au combat de pouce et elle a été obligée de nous donner Harry Potter. C'est pas vrai, bien sûr, mais c'est tellement grisant de l'imaginer... nyehehe... bon, Harry et tous ses petits camarades appartiennent à Vous-Savez-Qui.

Résumé: Lorsque Harry remonte le temps, doit trouver une maison, un job, casser du Mangemort, négocier pour éviter que Dumbledore ne mette le nez dans sa vie privée et, en plus, doit apprendre à coordonner son sac à main avec ses chaussure, tout ce qu'elle demande c'est pouvoir souffler deux secondes.

Note : Rating M. Attention aux gros mots et aux potentiels spoilers du tome 7.

* * *

**POINT DE RUPTURE**

par_ Les Trois Moires_

**Maille 4 **- Lorsque le Manteau Noir devient le Sinistros des Mangemorts.

**Précédemment dans Point de Rupture**: Après s'être chargée de renflouer son compte à Gringotts et avoir fait une rencontre inattendue sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry s'est trouvée une maison dans un trou perdu. Maintenant, il faudrait voir à s'occuper de la menace en noir.

* * *

Reposant son verre de jus de citrouille, Harry détacha la lettre suspendue à la patte du grand duc qui venait d'atterrir sur la table de la salle à manger, et la décacheta d'un coup de baguette expert. Le sceau de cire frappé du blason du ministère sauta et le parchemin se déroula librement sur ses genoux. Tandis que le facteur se servait dans ses œufs brouillés, la sorcière apprécia les phrases qui s'étalaient en bas à droite de la missive.

Elle était engagée par le ministère comme Tisseuse à plein temps.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle faisait officieusement partie intégrante de l'équipe ministérielle -l'administration avait vraisemblablement égaré les papiers pour régulariser sa situation- et elle ne le regrettait pas. C'était loin d'être aussi excitant qu'Auror mais elle s'y faisait.

Finalement, et bien que ce soit une solution de rechange, devenir Tisseur de Sortilèges pour le ministère de la Magie ne s'avéra pas être une si mauvaise idée que ça. Le travail en question était à l'exact opposé des Briseurs de Sortilèges qu'employaient habituellement Gringotts pour vérifier qu'aucun client ne tentait de leur jouer un mauvais tour et repartait avec plus d'or qu'il ne devrait avoir. Mais si les Briseurs de Sortilèges croulaient sous le travail, les Tisseurs se la coulaient douce la majorité du temps.

L'épreuve en elle-même fut… particulière. C'était une première pour elle, car, comme on l'a déjà évoqué, Harry n'avait jamais pratiqué en tant que Tisseuse officielle et agrégée. Sa formation éclair ressemblait plus sur certains points à une vision express de ce à quoi devait ressembler le neuvième cercle de l'enfer qu'à un entraînement au Tissage dans les règles de l'art.

Bref, donc, elle ne s'était pas attendue à entrer dans une salle d'examen où la moyenne d'âge plafonnait à peu de chose près à soixante-cinq ans. Graham, son instructeur, lui en avait touché deux mots juste avant de la tuer à la tâche. Comme quoi "c'était un boulot qui demandait une rigueur et une maîtrise parfaite de sa magie que ne pouvaient avoir des mioches de la quarantaine". A noter que Jonathan Graham atteignait les cent dix balais quand il l'avait prise pour apprentie et qu'il gambadait encore avec la fraîcheur et l'agilité d'un homme de trente. Sa descente de Whisky Pur feu n'était pas non plus celle d'un centenaire.

Elle s'était assise entre les cheveux grisonnants et calvities avancées, et avait patienté nerveusement pour obtenir sa copie du surveillant. La théorie avait été bien plus complexe que ce à quoi elle s'était préparée. Graham ne s'était pas embarrassé de discours sur la _stabilité des flux magiques_, ainsi que sur les _systèmes combinatoires des ondes résiduelles_ ou ce genre de trucs incompréhensibles. Il l'avait assommée de sortilèges et d'exercices capilotractés à résoudre dans un temps impartis. Du genre faire passer un cheval à travers le chas d'une aiguille en moins de dix secondes.

Harry, planchant sur sa copie et tentant désespérément de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait lu dans _Tissages et contre-points_ de Alphonse Lépail se demandait pourquoi, pourquoi Merlin, n'avait-elle pas prit Arithmancie à l'école.

Au bout du compte, elle obtint un onze et un "Version très _personnelle _du sujet. Essayez les Potions". Elle ne sut pas comment prendre ce commentaire -sans doute parce qu'elle avait glissé une analogie avec des crêpes- mais s'en fichait comme de sa première bouteille d'encre. Harry eut la note maximale en pratique -du jamais vu depuis soixante-dix ans- et c'était tout ce qui comptait vraiment. La semaine suivante, on lui remit son diplôme par chouette postale.

Ce qui faisait de ce travail un boulot de planqué, c'étaient les horaires complètement vagues et les cinq heures hebdomadaires de présences obligatoire au ministère. Deux ou trois maisons sur lesquelles il fallait lancer des sorts de protections mastoc par mois, de la maintenance, et de la restauration occasionnelle. Ils avaient du temps libre à ne plus savoir qu'en faire.

Harry replia la lettre et termina son verre pour ensuite avaler un pancake généreusement recouvert de sirop d'érable. Un job peinard? Oui. Mais à côté, Harry faisait des heures sup'

Et elle n'était pas la seule à en faire, figurez-vous.

Le Manteau Noir aussi.

* * *

En ce gris samedi matin, Harry portait sa robe de mêlée supérieure, la noire qui lui avait valu son surnom, et avait laissé celle du dessous, rouge sang, au placard. Ce n'était pas nécessaire pour flanquer un pain à cette petite frappe moribonde de Bartemius Croupton junior. Ni pour le traîner par le col chez Dumbledore.

Ses prises précédentes étaient connues pour leurs activités douteuses, sans que la justice puisse les pointer du doigt. Des petits poissons sur lesquels personne ne se faisait d'illusions.

Et si le vieux directeur lui faisait confiance, elle sentait qu'il avait besoin d'être convaincu par quelque chose de plus tangible que son regard de jeune biche innocente. La capture du plus insoupçonnable Mangemort de la liste prouverait qu'elle ne s'était pas jouée de lui.

Il faisait moche aujourd'hui et les passants Moldus excusaient ce manteau long à capuche bien pratique en cas d'averse. Quoique ce n'est pas comme s'ils y prêtaient attention. Un petit sortilège de désillusion s'occupait de mystifier tout ce beau monde et Harry avait bidouillé son sort de façon à ce qu'il fonctionne aussi sur les sorciers. Dans une certaine mesure. Tant que ceux-ci ne la regarderaient pas avec insistance, ils ne remarqueraient rien. Sa capuche sur la tête, attablée à la terrasse d'un café, Harry regarda la foule qui se mouvait devant elle d'un œil morne. Ça n'en finissait pas de passages, de cris, d'apostrophes.

Un après-midi de février à Londres comme un autre.

La clientèle se pressait dans le petit café où s'était patiemment posté Harry, attendant que son pigeon fasse acte de présence. Mais pour l'instant, pas un Mangemort à l'horizon.

Harry consulta sa montre et souhaita que toute cette affaire ne s'éternise pas. Elle avait promis à ses collègues de boire un coup avec eux en fin d'après-midi. Elle se faisait inviter pour l'officialisation de son entrée dans le service. Elle n'allait pas se faire prier.

Elle croisa et décroisa les jambes pour la troisième fois depuis dix minutes et fixa la porte de la maison qui faisait l'angle de la rue. L'imposante maison familiale des Croupton occupait une place considérable au plein cœur de la capitale anglaise, et elle n'ignorait pas que l'intérieur était magiquement étendu.

Croupton senior était de sortie, et là où elle était elle pourrait voir si son fils adoré se faisait la malle pour une virée discrète. Trois heures qu'elle faisait le pied de grue. Heureusement qu'elle avait appris la patience. Elle en était à son sixième thé glacé quand la porte de la maison des Croupton s'ouvrit soudain et se referma sans que quiconque en soit sorti.

Vraiment? A d'autres.

Un espace vide entama un trajet rectiligne dans la rue, bien visible entre les gens massés les uns contre les autres.

Bingo.

Le jeune sorcier noir avait manifestement déjà sa cape d'invisibilité et s'en servait pour filer à ses rendez-vous mangemoresques sans que ça ne parvienne aux oreilles de papa. Elle laissa l'argent et un bon pourboire sur la table, considérant qu'elle avait monopolisé la meilleure table pendant une partie de la matinée, usé les nerfs du pauvre garçon qui s'occupait de ses commandes et qui n'osait pas lui demander de libérer la place. Harry se mit en chasse. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de filer Junior longtemps au risque de le perdre. Elle n'avait pas encore le pouvoir de distinguer les gens cachés sous des capes d'invisibilités et le petit tour de Dumbledore ne fonctionnerait pas avec une telle foule pour faire interférence. Louvoyant entre les promeneurs, elle se rapprochait de sa proie comme un prédateur s'apprête à sauter sur une brebis égarée dans l'intention d'en faire son dîner. Junior jouait mal le rôle de la brebis, mais celui du loup était conçu sur mesure pour Harry.

Elle se glissa dans son dos et, attrapant délicatement sur l'étoffe soyeuse de la cape magique, tira dessus. Le jeune homme ne nota pas tout de suite le changement. Jusqu'à ce que sa poursuivante lui tapote obligeamment l'épaule pour le faire se retourner.

Ainsi qu'elle n'aurait pas pu deviner que Sirius avait été si séduisant avant son séjour forcé à Azkaban, elle eut la surprise de découvrir un Bartemius junior plutôt bel homme. Elle superposa une seconde son visage à celui qu'il porterait dans quelques années, quand la prison aura fait son œuvre. Ça n'affecta pas son jugement.

Le larbin de Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de crier ou de prendre sa baguette en reconnaissant le portrait qu'on lui avait fait de l'homme à la capuche. Grand, terrifiant et très vicieux.

"Dis bonjour" fit joyeusement Harry en levant le poing au niveau de sa joue, son coude en arrière.

Elle allongea le traître d'une beigne. D'un crochet du droit, plus exactement. Le sorcier s'étala par terre avec un gracieux mouvement de rotation sur lui-même.

"Il me doit du fric" se justifia t-elle devant une mémé scandalisée. Elle _désillusionna _Junior et le _stupéfixa _pour faire bonne mesure puis le traîna à l'écart où elle put transplaner jusqu'aux grilles de son ancienne école.

* * *

Dans son cachot, Barty respirait très fort avec appréhension, les yeux affolés. Il léchait nerveusement le sang qui perlait encore à sa lèvre inférieure. La douleur cuisante sur sa pommette droite l'empêchait juste de grincer des dents, de peur d'augmenter la souffrance. Le coup n'avait pas été donné de main morte.

Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'on allait lui faire?!

Les bras liés, il frissonna dans l'humidité ambiante des cachots. Il se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses jambes flageolantes, sentant la panique le gagner et le ronger à petit feu.

Dumbledore, il ne le craignait pas trop. Après tout c'était un sorcier blanc -immaculé, même- non? Il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il ne le bousculerait pas. Il pousserait peut-être jusqu'à utiliser du véritasérum, mais avec un contrôle de soi suffisant, Barty savait que ce genre de piège pouvait être contourné. Il s'accrocha à cette évidence, sa bouée de sauvetage, repoussant de toutes ses forces celle qui se profilait et menaçait de la remplacer. Mais, impuissant, il vit le doute annihiler son assurance chancelante comme le vent balaye un fétus de paille.

Ce qui l'inquiétait bien plus, c'était…

L'autre, le Manteau Noir.

On disait des choses sur lui depuis les deux mois où il était brusquement apparu. On disait qu'il n'hésitait pas à utiliser des techniques de Mangemort. Qu'il faisait même pire.

On disait qu'il avait été élevé dans la montagne par des gorilles sauvages, qu'il avait assez de force pour arracher des membres et des têtes humaines à main nue. Et qu'il le faisait sans sourciller. Il paraissait aussi qu'il avait des dents en lame de rasoir qui déchiquetaient la chair comme du beurre et des yeux jaunes qui plongeaient au plus profond de l'âme de ceux qu'il interrogeait, ne leur laissant aucune chance de mentir sans qu'il en soit conscient. Barty avait aussi entendu dire qu'il ne rechignait pas à s'abreuver de sang de vierges et qu'il se baignait dedans régulièrement pour conserver sa force magique hors du commun. Qu'il mangeait des nourrissons au petit-déjeuner et des fées au souper. Avec de la sauce au poivre.

Sur cette pensée macabre, les deux sorciers de sa réflexion entrèrent dans le cachot, accompagnés d'un troisième homme qui venait à l'instant de les rejoindre. Barty reconnut avec terreur Horace Slughorn, maître des potions de Poudlard. Il se mordit la langue et se décida à faire appel à ses talents d'acteur pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Surtout, il ne devait pas penser à la présence pesante du Manteau Noir, à trois mètres de là.

"Monsieur le directeur" fit-il avec un accent servile à souhait. "Je suis content de vous voir! Je suis victime d'une terrible injustice!"

"Moi aussi Barty je suis heureux de te voir, moi aussi. Cela fait très longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés. C'est un bon moment, pour le faire, tu ne crois pas? On m'a rapporté des choses étranges à ton sujet."

Le Mangemort cacha son déglutissement en penchant la tête en avant. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers la droite, où le Manteau Noir était adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés.

"Vraiment? Qui donc a pu me calomnier?" reprit-il avec douceur. Il fallait avant tout se calmer et surveiller ses paroles.

"Qui a parlé de calomnies?" s'éleva la voix du traqueur.

Barty sursauta. Il intercepta un regard mal à l'aise de Slughorn, qui ne semblait pas goûter à la proximité du Manteau Noir. Il avait déjà noté dans son esprit qu'il pourrait éventuellement s'en servir, mais Dumbledore, lui, ne cilla pas. Rien à faire. Slug ne bougerait pas si le vieil amoureux des Moldus et des Sang-de-bourbe ne montrait pas un peu de répugnance pour le sorcier. Il respectait trop le directeur, ou en avait trop peur. Du pareil au même pour le Mangemort qui voyait ses maigres espoirs s'envoler sur des nimbus à pleine vitesse.

"Non, bien sûr… Mais pourquoi suis-je attaché?" Voilà. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il était un fidèle serviteur du maître. A moins que l'autre soit un traître, mais la probabilité était faible.

Un malentendu. Un quiproquo. C'était forcément ça. Il allait se trahir pour une méprise. Ils ne POUVAIENT pas savoir.

Il sourit.

"Barty" demanda fermement Dumbledore. "Est-ce vrai que tu as rejoint Voldemort?"

Le sourire de Barty flancha et des tics apparurent au coin de sa bouche. Le nom du mage noir le laissa tremblant. La gorge sèche, il s'y prit à deux fois avant d'articuler sa prochaine phrase. "Je... hum, non, évidemment. Pourquoi est-ce que Bartemius Croupton junior aurait fait ça?"

Est-ce que le Manteau Noir venait de bouger?

"A toi de me le dire. On m'a assuré que tu quittais votre demeure à des heures étranges."

Non, il n'avait pas- si! Non?

… _Des dents en lame de rasoir…_

La respiration de plus en plus rapide, Barty se mordit les lèvres. Non, non, non…

"Il vous aurait menacé?" suggéra le Manteau Noir d'un ton affable, le faisant sursauter. "Qui peut résister à Voldemort? Il est tellement puissant et... terrifiant."

…_Aucune chance de mentir… _

Barty vit Slughorn sortir une fiole des replis de sa cape fourrée et ses moustaches de morse se plisser. Barty déglutit de nouveau et sentit son souffle se bloquer dans ses poumons.

"Je-"

_Sans sourciller._

Une goutte de sueur dégoulina sur la tempe du fils du directeur du département de la justice magique. Il était pris au piège. Le Manteau Noir n'aurait pas les scrupule que Dumbledore à le torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive pour qu'il révèle ce qu'il savait. Il caressait déjà sa baguette!! Il était foutu, autant sauver sa peau s'il le pouvait!

Barty se jeta à genoux autant que les chaînes qui lui entravaient les bras le lui permettaient.

"Il... il m'a obligé!! Je ne voulais pas, je le jure!! Il m'aurait tué de sang-froid si je n'avais pas dit oui!! Je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas!!" pleurnicha-t-il, peu convainquant. "La marque non plus, je ne la désirais pas!!"

"Barty" fit Dumbledore, sans aucune trace d'indulgence dans les yeux, ce que l'enchaîné ne vit pas, "que lui as-tu raconté?"

"Le... la pos... position de la cachette des Warren et... quelques noms que j'ai lus sur les papiers de mon père ... mais c'est tout!" Il respira fort. "En plus, ils sont sains et saufs."

Objectif à court terme : sauver les meubles à tout prix.

* * *

Harry émit un petit ricanement qui fit soupirer le grand directeur. Dumbledore devait admettre que jusqu'à maintenant tout ce qu'Harry lui avait dit sur le compte de Barty s'était révélé exact. Merlin savait qu'il aurait voulu le contraire.

"Si tu ne voulais vraiment pas suivre Voldemort, pourquoi ne pas être venus me voir? Nous t'aurions protégé."

"Je... hum, je ne voulais pas vous... hum, mettre en danger" bafouilla le prisonnier.

Dumbledore se tut et l'observa. Soixante ans dans l'enseignement et des capacités de Legilimens vous apprenaient à discerner le vrai du faux dans les paroles d'une personne. Et celles de Barty n'avaient que très peu souvent été illuminées par la vérité.

Il ouvrit la porte du cachot pour faire entrer Amélia Bones, sorcière assermentée par le ministère. La sorcière à la mâchoire carrée secoua la tête, navrée, en voyant la situation. A genoux et pitoyable, Bartemius releva la tête lentement, presque incrédule devant ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

"Barty... tu me déçoit beaucoup, mon petit…" fit-elle en sortant une feuille et une plume de son sac. Elle réajusta son monocle d'un geste sec.

"Que... ?"souffla Bartemius.

"Vous pouvez y aller, Horace."

Slughorn déboucha sans un mot la fiole remplie de Véritaserum à la demande de la dame. Ils le firent boire de force à Barty, et la plume d'Amélia gratta avec dureté sur le parchemin lorsqu'il se mit à parler sans pouvoir s'arrêter sous l'effet du breuvage. Il n'avait finalement pas eu assez de contrôle sur lui pour lutter contre la potion. A la fin de l'interrogatoire, la sorcière tamponna le parchemin et promit de le porter au ministère dès l'heure suivante alors que deux Aurors investissaient les lieux pour emmener Barty en détention.

"Quelle tristesse. Quand je pense que c'est moi qui vais devoir annoncer ça à son père" commenta amèrement Amélia avant de s'éclipser elle aussi.

Slughorn retrouva sa loquacité coutumière lorsqu'il commença à poser des questions à Harry qui restèrent sans réponses. Clairement que son indisposition avait été passagère et sa curiosité légendaire avait repris le dessus. Vous savez ce qu'on dit à propos du naturel…

Dumbledore donna congé au maître des potions froissé, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à deux dans ce cachot obscur. Fatigué, Dumbledore agita la main. Les torches furent éteintes par un souffle silencieux.

"C'est fou ce que l'esprit humain peut faire tout seul du moment qu'on lui donne un léger coup de pouce. Ça, et la réputation désastreuse que le Manteau Noir a acquis chez les Mangemorts. Convaincu?"

"Convaincu" acquiesça tristement le professeur. "Vous avez carte blanche."

"Parfait" rétorqua Harry, un rictus sinistre très déplacé sur le visage. "Alors c'est parti pour l'opération _Sinistros_."

Albus eut un peu de peine à la voir s'enthousiasmer autant. Toutefois, il la comprenait. Il ne l'approuvait pas, mais il comprenait. Le directeur la vit sortir une montre à la moldue de sa manche et grommeler quelque chose dans ses robes. Saisissant l'occasion d'alléger l'atmosphère et son humeur, Dumbledore demanda poliment : "Un soucis?"

"Non, pas vraiment. Simplement… je ne vais pas tarder. J'ai un rendez-vous."

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil blanc. "Ho? Un _rendez-vous_?" fit-il, l'air de ne pas y toucher mais curieux comme une puce. S'il ne la vit pas, il se figura parfaitement l'expression foudroyée de Harry rien qu'au pas en arrière abrupt qu'elle effectua et à la gestuelle de ses mains.

"Qu- qu'est-ce que vous allez encore imaginer?!" s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. "Il ne s'agit que d'une sortie entre collègues!"

"Entres collègues. Hum, je vois."

"Ils ont tous plus de la cinquantaine, enfin!"

"Vraiment?"

"PROFESSEUR!"

* * *

Le lendemain, Dumbledore se rendit au ministère pour avoir une longue discussion avec les chefs hiérarchiques du service des Aurors et de la justice magique. Deux jours plus tard, Crabbes senior fut retrouvé en état de choc dans le hall d'arrivée du ministère, la marque des ténèbres bien en évidence sur son bras, que sa manche arrachée ne dissimulait plus. Ce fut la première fois que les agents du bureau refusèrent un pot-de-vin.

Quatre heures après, il intégrait la cellule en face de celle de Bartemius Croupton junior, à Azkaban.

Elle avait maintenant le champ libre pour sévir dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Elle devait juste éviter de les tuer, si possible. Ainsi le ministère recevait régulièrement des paquets de tatoués qui avouaient tout ce qu'on voulait tant qu'on les gardaient loin du Manteau Noir et de ses méthodes musclées et controversées.

Pour la majorité de la communauté magique du Royaume-Uni, c'était un juste retour à l'envoyeur. Voldemort attaquait des familles isolées pour mieux les tenir le Manteau Noir attaquait les Mangemorts un à un pour les envoyer à Azkaban. Plus question d'attendre bien sagement la technique de blitzkrieg des Bouffecadavre afin d'avoir le droit de leur casser la gueule légalement. Evidement, le ministère condamnait fortement ses agissements. Il fallait éviter une chasse aux sorcières massive contre les familles de Sang-Purs qui ne serraient pour rien dans le terrorisme de Voldemort. Néanmoins, les gens paraissaient se satisfaire d'avoir leur Zorro attitré et suivaient ses exploits dans la Gazette. Ceci mis à part, Fudge, haut fonctionnaire à cette époque tirait avantageusement partie de la situation en multipliant les conférences et les apparitions. Cet homme avait toujours eu un don avec les média.

Et on murmurait, on murmurait, on murmurait. Du côté des adeptes de la marque, on voyait les fortunes des Sangs-Purs revenir au conjoints, aux enfants nouveau-nés, au parents proches, et on grinçait des dents. Chez les sorciers lambdas, on reprenait espoir. Ces dernières années, le terrible mage noir avait intensifié ses actions et avait définitivement adopté la violence et le meurtre pour faire accepter ses idées. Plutôt eux que nous, pensaient-ils, angoissés à la perspective de perdre un membre de leur famille, un être cher, une connaissance. Les sorciers relevaient enfin la tête. Pas très courageusement, certes, mais ça venait.

A la Gazette du Sorcier, on en faisait ses choux gras et on sortait des scoops d'un chapeau haut de forme.

Voldemort, quant à lui, pestait.

Seul Dumbledore connaissait l'identité du Manteau Noir, ce qui constituait un gage de sûreté absolue pour la concernée. Dans sa liste, certains Mangemorts avaient été véritablement manipulés par imperium, et Harry devait se montrer prudente afin de ne pas accuser d'innocents. C'est là que la legilimencie s'avérait très utile. Sûr, c'était une atteinte à la vie privée et Harry voyait parfois des scènes intimes qu'elle aurait préféré éviter, mais au moins elle était certaine de la culpabilité des gens qu'elle mettait hors d'état de nuire et envoyait en taule pour le restant de leurs jours.

Le ministère récoltait une partie de la gloire sans avoir fait grand chose pour le mériter, mais Tristan Breckham, digne précurseur de Fudge au niveau de sa stupidité chronique, avait finit par entendre raison et augmenté drastiquement les effectifs d'Azkaban. Il fit faire des stages intensifs de Patronus sous la suggestion habile de Dumbledore. La prison des sorciers était redevenue virtuellement imprenable. Par contre, pour sceller des pactes d'alliance ou de non-agression avec les races magique, il continuait à faire la sourde oreille. L'abruti.

Harry partageait donc son temps entre les missions confiées par le ministère et la chasse aux Mangemorts. Ho, elle n'en ressortait pas systématiquement indemne. Certains Mangemorts étaient coriaces et en connaissaient long sur la magie nuisible.

Non seulement l'opération Sinistros réduisait le nombre des attaques par manque d'effectifs, mais elle affaiblissait l'emprise que Voldemort avait sur les Mangemorts qui l'étaient par obligation ou par idéaux de préservation du sang. Il n'y en avait pas tant que ça qui rêvaient d'asservir les moldus et/ou de les exterminer. Et ils étaient encore moins déterminés depuis que Voldemort ne pouvait pas leur éviter la prison à vie. De fait, Dumbledore avait récemment eu des visites.

Et puis Harry n'était pas folle. Oui, Voldemort était plus faible qu'à son époque native et, oui, elle avait une chance de pouvoir lui mettre sa baguette entre les deux yeux. Cependant, ce serait du suicide de l'attaquer directement alors qu'il bénéficiait toujours du soutient d'un contingent de Mangemorts prêt à mourir pour lui.

Il fallait éloigner ses adeptes et là il serait à sa merci. C'est la stratégie qu'il avait tenté d'exercer sur elle en cinquième année. L'isoler pour la rendre moins dangereuse.

* * *

Harry traquait les Mangemorts.

Harry les ficelait et les postait.

Harry allait bosser au ministère.

* * *

La Survivante posa son sac sur son bureau et soupira un grand coup. Il pleuvait à verse dehors et elle avait emprunté le chemin des visiteurs. Elle n'aimait pas plus qu'avant la poudre de Cheminette.

On était en février et le ministère semblait en effervescence. La veille, le Manteau Noir avait empêché un groupe de Mangemorts de s'introduire aux Trois Balais. Sa petite démonstration avait soulevé les habitants de Près-au-Lard et ils étaient d'eux-mêmes venus lui prêter main forte, ainsi que quelques élèves de Poudlard en sortie. Elle avait cru reconnaître une crinière rousse dans la mêlée, mais le combat fut vite avorté par l'arrivée des professeurs surveillants. Les Mangemorts avaient transplané rapidement, laissant l'un des leurs sur le carreau. Harry l'avait ligoté avec amour puis envoyé par Cheminette au ministère, abandonnant aux fonctionnaires le soin de l'accompagner jusqu'à ce qui serait théoriquement son avant-dernière demeure.

Mais pour le moment, elle se concentra sur ce qui se passait dans le service. Ben, un vieux de la vieille, lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui souhaiter bonjour et elle lui rendit avec un retard. José, un Mexicain baraqué et moustachu d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix qui se trimballait toute l'année avec des chemises hawaïennes, était assis sur le bureau d'Alexandra, l'unique autre fille du coin, et hochait la tête à intervalles réguliers en lui tendant la boîte de mouchoirs en papiers. Les yeux au ciel, il écoutait distraitement la brune un peu boulotte lui raconter comment s'était tragiquement terminé sa dernière histoire d'amour à grand renfort de larmes et de reniflements.

Alexandra était une romantique fleur bleue qui se faisait jeter à peu près toutes les deux semaines.

"Les hommes sont des porcs!" pleurnichait-elle. "Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Bouhouhouhouuuuuu!"

Le regard de José s'éclaira quand il croisa celui de Harry, qui tentait de se faire la plus discrète possible. Il lui fit des appels à l'aide désespéré, et Harry aborda Simon, un grand type qui se colorait les cheveux en argent et qui traînait partout avec un ineffable sourire canaille en coin, pour lui demander n'importe quoi qui lui passerait par l'esprit. Elle appréciait beaucoup Alex, mais la consoler aurait pu figurer en guise de quatrième tâche au tournoi des trois sorciers.

"Salut Simon, tu veux un café?"

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. "Pourquoi pas?"

Elle courut jusqu'à la machine à café et remplissait deux gobelets en plastique quand Walver, son supérieur, l'apostropha.

"Hey, Callahan! Tu t'es occupée de la boîte à épingles des Sullivans?"

Boîte à épingles était une expression du jargon de Tisseur pour désigner une maison. Il y avait plein d'autres mots, et c'était une des premières choses que lui avait enseigné Graham. Ça, et descendre une bouteille d'alcool plus vite que son ombre.

"Fait! Le rapport est sur votre bureau, monsieur. Repousse-moldus, anti-tempête, anti-tonnerre, sortilège de redimension spatiale... et les autres trucs habituels, quoi. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire?" demanda poliment Harry en lui présentant un gobelet vide.

"Heu... non, non, merci."

Perplexe, Klaus Walver se rendit dans son bureau, séparé du reste de la salle par une cloison vitrée, pour inspecter le rapport de sa nouvelle recrue. Sur le trajet, il distribua quelques réprimandes à ses subordonnés qui ne se donnaient pas la peine de glander discrètement. Depuis un ans ou deux, les gens demandaient de plus en plus qu'on renforce les protections de leur baraque, mais ce n'était pas pour autant la folie dans le service des Tisseurs. Soupirant, il s'assit et attrapa le dossier cartonné qui contenait le rapport et l'historique mis à jours de Callahan. Il avala sa salive de travers et manqua de s'étouffer quand il lut le nombre de sortilèges que la jeune et jolie sorcière avait tissée autour de la maison. Treize!

Il reposa le dossier. Ok, les Sullivans pouvaient se le permettre vu leur fortune. Ok, ça rentrait dans les caisses du ministère, mais... Vingt était la limite Jonathan Graham, le meilleur Tisseur d'Europe. Lui-même ne pouvait pas en broder plus de dix-sept. La moyenne du service plafonnait à dix.

Walver avait été présent lors du concours et avait eu le droit de parcourir les copies. Callahan était passé avec un écrit assez... vraiment… un peu… beaucoup… très spécial. Toutefois, sa pratique l'avait rendu muet. Une rapidité bluffante là où ça aurait demandé un temps fou à n'importe quel Tisseur expérimenté et une efficacité qui avait rendu pantois son examinateur. Et elle n'avait que vingt-deux ans. Qu'est-ce que ce serait à quarante ou cinquante? Walver tapota ses joues pâles et retourna dans la salle principale, un autre dossier à la main. Il toussa dans son poing. "Callahan, si tu as du temps? Je peux te voir un instant?"

"Oui?" Harry s'approcha de son chef après une pique gentillette à un de ses collègues. Vu qu'ils n'étaient que sept, il valait mieux être en bon terme pour ne pas risquer l'autodestruction en cas de conflit rangé entre deux personnes. "Un problème?"

"Absolument pas. Simplement Augusta Londubat voudrait qu'on fasse une vérification du canevas de sa boîte à épingles. Tu pourrais t'en occuper?"

Traduction : vérifier l'ensemble des sortilèges apposés sur la maison.

"Si vous me sortez l'historique, y a pas de raison" répondit Harry avec un sourire radieux.

Walver lui tendit la pochette cartonnée et Harry s'assit à son petit bureau pour l'examiner. L'historique était un parchemin qui retraçait les opérations effectuées sur une maisons et comptabilisait le nombre de sortilèges tissés dessus. Il y en avait dix-sept, répartis en deux Tissages successifs. Elle jeta un œil aux noms: Marcus Jinc (en 1935), Isabella Mattiew (en 1955). Hum, un Tissage tous les vingt ans. Nickel.

Si c'était juste pour du rafistolage…

Elle prit l'adresse et mit sur sac au niveau de son postérieur en riant pour éviter la main aux fesses fictive que lui préparait Simon. Il claqua des doigts avec une moue faussement déçue. Avant de partir, elle colla un bisou sur la joue d'Alaxandra, qui renifla d'un air reconnaissant.

Elle transplana à quelques mètres de la maison des Londubat. Contrairement à ce qu'elle imaginait, c'était un petit pavillon dans le Lancashire. Il lui avait pourtant semblé que Neville avait une famille plutôt étendue… mais bon, son travail n'en serait que plus facile, elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Harry traversa le jardin boueux, sautant sur les dalles en pierres décoratives qui parsemainent le terrain pour ne pas ruiner ses chaussures. Une version plus jeune, mais pas plus aimable, de la grand-mère de Neville lui ouvrit. Ça lui paru étrange qu'elle ne porte pas son chapeau hideux à l'intérieur aussi.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

"Madame Londubat? Je suis-"

"La fille du ministère, je sais. C'est écrit sur votre robe!" fit la sorcière, d'humeur mordante et pas acceuillante.

La robe des Tisseurs officiels était bleu foncée et l'écusson représentait une aiguille argentée -dont le chas était traversé par un fil mauve- et une baguette entrecroisées. "Heu… oui. Effectivement."

"Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune?" La suspicion d'Augusta se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

"Effectivement. Mais je peux vous assurer que mon âge n'a rien a voir avec mes capacités" rétorqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

"Si vous le dites." Elle s'éffaça et la laissa entrer de mauvaise grâce.

Harry pouvait deviner que son fils, Franck, était actuellement à Poudlard à la pendule qui trônait dans le salon. On aurait dit la même que celle des Weasley. Augusta la conduisit dans le salon. L'intérieur était simple, assez bien décoré, et assombri par des rideaux en flanelle rose foncé qui filtraient la lumière des fenêtres. Hum. Un point en moins pour la flanelle rose.

"Allez-y, faites ce que vous avez à faire et faites-le bien. Ça me coûte assez cher comme ça, cette plaisanterie…" maugréa Augusta en allant dans sa cuisine.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, bénissant Merlin de lui avoir donné autant de patience et de bonne volonté. Elle s'assit au milieu du salon, le dos contre une chaise qui avait du voir passer les armées de Guillaume le Conquérant et se concentra.

Pendant leur année d'errance pour rechercher les Horcruxes, c'était Hermione qui avait jeté les formules basiques pour protéger leur tente. Sauf qu'entre une tente de camping et une maison de soixante-dix mètres carrés et deux étages, il y avait une différence flagrante. Et puis, certes Hermione était une sorcière incroyablement brillante, mais aucun de ses sortilèges n'aurait tenu plus de trois jours dans l'état des choses. Plus encore si Voldemort avait eu la brillante idée de lancer des Briseurs de Sorts à leurs trousses. Il les avait de nouveau sous-estimés.

Qui devait-elle remercier pour avoir fait de Tom Jedusort un crétin hautain et méprisant?

Bref, pour protéger un bâtiment, il ne fallait donc pas _jeter _les sorts, mais les _tisser _sur lui.

Suite à une semaine d'épreuves toutes les plus inutiles les unes que les autres, sauf d'avoir le mérite de le faire rire un bon coup, Jonathan Graham lui avait expliqué les bases du tissage comme suit :

_"Prenons une botte. Si tu jettes un sort de préservation dessus, la magie va se fixer dessus et celle-ci traversera un marais sans être salie. Bien. La magie va former une sorte de coque autour de la botte. Une couche. Imaginons que tu désires jeter un second sort qui adoucit le cuir. Les deux sortilèges vont bêtement se superposer l'un sur l'autre et faire deux épaisseurs de magie. Comme deux crêpes l'une sur l'autre. Capito? A partir de là, plus tu rajoutes de sorts sur ta botte, plus les épaisseurs sont nombreuses. Tu suis?"_

La voix de son professeur dans sa tête la fit grimacer. Que de mauvais souvenirs…

_"L'inconvénient notable dans cette histoire, c'est que sous trente épaisseurs de magie, le premier sort, de préservation, va se sentir mal, s'étouffer, et moins bien fonctionner. Voir plus du tout. C'est con, hein?"_

Ce à quoi remédiait le tissage. Au lieu d'ajouter les sorts les uns sur les autres, on les entremêlaient, à l'instar des mailles d'un filet. Les sorts ne s'étouffaient pas et duraient bien plus longtemps en efficacité, quand bien même on en mêlait des dizaines sur un seul support. Toutefois le tissage n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Il fallait mêler les sorts, mais pas les mélanger. Donc avoir en tête chaque sortilège avant d'en rajouter un. Jusqu'à trois, c'était relativement facile. A cinq ça ne l'était plus. Les mailles se resserraient de plus en plus et faire un "accroc" pouvait se révéler catastrophique. Mais plus les sorts étaient nombreux plus la protection était durable.

L'exercice requérait une tournure d'esprit particulière que tout le monde était loin de posséder. Minerva avait constaté que Harry était multi-tâches et, à tout hasard, l'avait confiée à Jonathan Graham. L'homme, de notoriété commune, était un pur génie.

Et un immonde salopard.

Il l'avait fait travailler sans relâche jours et nuits pendant un an et demi jusqu'à ce que ça rentre et ressorte tout seul. A la fin de son apprentissage, elle avait perdu cinq kilos et comptait ses heures de sommeil quotidiennes sur les doigts d'une unique main.

En tailleur, les paumes sur les genoux, le dos et la tête droite, Harry se concentra. Il était évident qu'une bonne maîtrise de la legilimancie était obligatoire pour approcher un tissage. Elle ferma les yeux. Le salon des Londubat était le centre de la maison. C'était ici que convergeaient toutes les énergies magiques qui vivaient en ces lieux. Pour tisser, c'était le meilleur endroit. Bien plus évident.

Elle respira profondément avant de projeter son esprit, comme si elle voulait envahir celui d'une autre personne avec la legilimancie. Au lieu d'un esprit et d'un amas de souvenir, elle visualisa les scellés qui interdisaient l'accès au nœud magique, et qui s'imposèrent à elle comme des dessins gravés au fer rouge. Petite protection pour éviter que quiconque puisse faire joujou avec les sorts de la maison. Une formalité vu l'âge de ces machins, et elle les désactiva facilement pour se plonger au centre du canevas de sortilèges. Il n'y en avait que sept et ce fut relativement aisé de leur donner un petit peu de peps.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle avait terminé. Augusta haussa un sourcil en recevant la facture. "Déjà?"

"Oui, j'ai fini. Mais si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ou en mes compétences, vous avez la possibilité de consulter pour vérifier le travail. Le service est totalement gratuit."

Harry regarda la future grand-mère de Neville dans les yeux, la mettant au défi de verbaliser ses pensées. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on mette en doute ses capacités. Non mais!

Augusta finit par hausser les épaules, aincue au jeu de la plus bornée. "Si le ministère vous fait confiance, après tout."

Harry quitta le pavillon en souriant. Elle était partisane du travail bien fait. Surtout quand ça pouvait sauver des vies.

* * *

Le matin du mardi suivant, elle prit place sur son siège de bureau, prenant garde à ne pas titiller sa blessure. Un Mangemort lui avait balancé un sort de videntraille, heureusement avorté par ses robes de mêlée. N'empêche que ça lui avait laissé une balafre qui lui traversait tout l'abdomen. Madame Pomfresh avait fait des miracles, mais ça lui faisait encore un mal de chien quand elle bougeait. Elle en avait par ailleurs profité pour emprunter ni vue ni connue deux fioles de potion de sommeil sans rêves chez l'infirmière: quelques réminiscences de sa séquestration au Château Noir la faisaient encore se réveiller en sursaut.

Ce mardi, donc, était une journée type. Alexandra semblait remise de sa peine de cœur et piochait allégement dans un grand carton de chocolats. José bullait sur sa chaise, remplissant des grilles de mots croisés. Simon, lui, regardait fixement le vide. Ben avait disparu Merlin sait où. Walver devait être dans son bureau.

Bref, une journée glande. Comme tant d'autres.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au tableau de travail. Aucune mission. Rien, le calme plat.

Bon, bon, bon. Et bah elle n'allait pas rester là pour le plaisir, hein? Autant faire quelque chose de constructif. Elle fit un signe encourageant à ses camarades puis, s'assurant qu'elle avait bien pointé, sortit du service des Tisseurs. Ce dernier était situé au niveau deux du ministère, c'est-à-dire au même étage que les Aurors, mais à l'exacte opposée du complexe. Vu que les deux services ne pouvaient pas se piffer, c'était un choix d'emplacement très stratégique.

Harry évita les robes pourpres avec l'aisance que confère l'habitude puis emprunta un des ascenseurs pour rejoindre les étages inférieurs, n'oubliant pas de saluer une version plus jeune d'Arthur Weasley, les bras encombrés d'un tas d'objets émettant une inquiétante fumée grise. La Survivante avait fait sa "connaissance" dans l'ascenseur quand celui-ci s'était retrouvé bloqué durant trois heures. Il lui avait montré la photo d'un petit Bill de cinq ans et avait été agréablement surpris quand il apprit qu'elle venait du monde moldu. Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge. Pas totalement.

La sorcière brune flâna les deux heures qui suivirent dans le ministère, blablatant longuement avec les secrétaires désoeuvrées des hauts-fonctionnaires de Breckham. Elle n'avait jamais été très "ragots" mais elle devait avouer qu'on apprenait des choses utiles en laissant ses oreilles là où il ne fallait pas. Ca lui avait parfois donné de beaux coups de main. Rendons grâce à Parvati et Lavande, grandes pourvoyeuses de cancans devant l'éternel. Amen.

Gagner la sympathie du personnel du ministère n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. En effet, la réputation des Tisseurs travaillait contre eux. Être les glandeurs du ministère n'avait pas que des avantages. Pas la peine de songer à faire ami-ami avec les Aurors, c'était comme chien et chats, là-bas.

En tout cas, la vieille Flavy Croaker de la Commission d'examen des créatures dangereuses n'avait pas de tels à priori et discutait à bâtons rompus avec elle à chaque fois qu'elle passait lui apporter un café. La petite vieille coiffée d'un inusable chapeau cloche mauve était un véritable puit de science. Et de temps à autres, c'est Harry qui contribuait à sa connaissance quasi encyclopédique des employés du ministère.

"Matt Neward? Owww, je ne n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui…" pouffa Flavy en entortillant ses doigts dans son long collier de perles blanches. "Enfin si, bien sûr, mais…"

"C'est Anastasia du cinquième qui me l'a dit" chuchota-t-elle d'un air roublard. "Il était tellement décoiffé qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de faire du rodéo sur un dragon."

"Pour ce que je sais de Georgia Morckridge, la comparaison n'est pas si éloignée que ça de la réalité."

Le gloussement de concert des deux femmes firent se retourner les autres occupants du petit bureau, doucement réprobateurs. Indifférentes, elles continuèrent à caqueter jusqu'à ce que Flavy change de sujet. "Letho Waynes est-il déjà venu vous rendre visite?"

Haryr eut un moment de blanc. "… Qui?"

"Letho Waynes, voyons! Jeune fille!" Les joues de la respectable octogénaire se colorèrent d'une adorable rougeur. "Ce charmant journaliste de la Gazette!"

"Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler. Je ne lis pas tellement les noms des auteurs des articles."

"Il est sorti de la meilleure université magique d'Angleterre, voyez-vous. Il a déjà collaboré avec le Magenmagot pour faire emprisonner des criminels. Il est très intelligent."

"Je veux bien vous croire. Mais quel rapport avec…?"

"Vous l'ignoriez?" s'étonna Flavy. "Il y aurait des rumeurs comme quoi le Manteau Noir serait doté de talents de Tisseur. C'est ce qui lui aurait permis de sauver les Warren en décembre."

"Ha… vraiment?" Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise et lutta pour conserver un masque neutre.

"Oui. C'est pour ça qu'il va interviewer votre service. Pour en apprendre plus sur vos techniques."

Alors ça, c'était définitivement pas prévu.

Crotte.

* * *

Posant ses affaires d'un geste las dans le vestibule, Harry se laissa débarrasser par Sally, son elfe de maison. Elle avait acquis la petite créature au marché officiel dans des conditions qui la firent presque hurler d'indignation. Dans les grandes maisons, les elfes servaient leurs maîtres de façon héréditaires, mais il arrivait que ces mêmes maîtres doivent vendre leurs dévoués serviteurs en cas de banqueroute. Ce qui fournissait le marché officiel. Elle avait eu l'impression d'aller acheter un chien dans un refuge glauque de la S.P.A. Les elfes étaient parqués dans des cages et pire, trouvaient ça parfaitement normal.

Bien que sa seule envie eut été de tous les faire sortir de là quitte à faire sauter les verrous, ils n'auraient probablement pas compris pourquoi et auraient illico réintégré leur prison. En prime, ils auraient aussi réparé la porte.

Elle avait fui les regards profondément serviles jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une paire d'yeux pétillants d'intelligence. Sally lui rappelait Dobby, quelque part. Elle avait une conversation amusante, une personnalité bien à elle et un flair admirable. Ho, elle frisait encore la syncope quand Harry évoquait un salaire ou un jour de congé, mais elle savait qu'elle s'habituerait.

Aujourd'hui elle n'avait cependant pas la tête à parler de sa journée avec l'elfe. Cette histoire de journaliste la rendait nerveuse.

"Harry Callahan a l'air soucieuse. Désire t-elle que Sally fasse couler un bain?"

Quand elle disait que l'elfe avait du flair…

"Hum, ce ne serait pas de refus, merci Sally" soupira-t-elle.

Elle fit un détour par son bureau pour ranger des dossiers importants -dont deux ou trois qu'elle n'était pas censée posséder- et les boucla dans son coffre avec toutes les précautions possibles et inimaginables. Elle n'aurait qu'à les replacer à leur emplacement original quand elle les aurait consultés. Personne ne s'en rendrait compte.

Poudlard n'aurait pas renié sa salle de bain. Et pour être honnête, c'est un des points non négligeables qui lui avait fait choisir cette maison et pas une autre. Elle aimait prendre des bains.

Et comme elle en avait fait l'expérience, la vérité surgit souvent entre deux bulles de savon. Quand on cherche la réponse à une énigme tordue, mettons. Ici, pas d'œuf à ouvrir sous l'eau, mais des questions embarrassantes qui n'allaient pas manquer.

La transtemporelle referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle et se dévêtit en un tournemain. Le contact avec l'eau chaude éloigna un instant ses pensées moroses sans pour autant les faire fuir indéfiniment. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire à ce journaliste s'il décidait de fouiner dans sa vie privée? Bataillant avec ses idées, Harry s'endormit peu à peu, traîtreusement anesthésiée par les bulles et les parfums du bain.

Sally la réveilla une heure plus tard, s'inquiétant de ne pas la voir sortir.

Séchée et pas plus avancée, Harry attendit minuit précise pour attraper ses robes, pliées et glissées dans le faux-plafond -là où aucun sorcier n'irait chercher- et se rendit à Poudlard. Dumbledore lui avait accordé libre accès à sa propre cheminée. C'est ainsi qu'elle atterrit dans le bureau directorial pile à l'heure pour leur rendez-vous.

* * *

**Notes de fin :**

Pour ces notes, nous tenons à remercier chaleureusement les lecteurs qui ont pris de leur temps pour nous reviewer. C'est tout gentil à eux.

En passant sur le profil d'Alixe (lisez "L'Autre", en passant), nous sommes tombées sur un petit texte qui touche du doigt la "crise des reviews". C'est vrai. Il y a moins de reviews qu'avant. Nous ne nous plaignons pas, nous en sommes à 33 alors que le Harry-fille n'attire généralement pas les foules. Yay pour nous!

Si vous tombez sur un navet mal torché bourré de fautes ignobles, là… on dit pas. Mais quand on lit et qu'on apprécie, ça signifie que l'auteur a bien fait son boulot. Que, comme Ducroc, il s'est décarcassé pour pondre un récit lisible. Ça prend quoi… vraiment deux minutes top chrono de le lui faire remarquer.

Quand l'auteur regarde ses stats, il se rend compte qu'il est lu. Seulement, c'est toujours plus humain d'avoir un petit mot plutôt qu'une suite de chiffres. Si vous êtes flemmard, pensez que l'auteur aussi doit parfois se botter les fesses pour vous écrire le chapitre de votre fic préférée. Si vous ne savez pas quoi dire, réfléchissez une seconde.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez aimé? Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas aimé? Quel est votre personnage favori/le plus détesté, pourquoi? Un détail obscur de l'histoire que vous auriez aimé voir éclairci, bien que la réponse puisse être un spoiler (vous pouvez donc vous gratter pour l'avoir). Vous pouvez aussi commenter les passages qui vous ont le plus fait triper (3lle, si tu m'écoutes, je t'aime!!).

Dernier point, et non des moindres: c'est malheureusement vrai, mais la popularité d'une fanfic se juge à son nombre total de reviews. Si vous aimez une fic, mettre des reviews est le meilleur moyen pour faire connaître l'auteur. Donc qu'il écrivce encore plus de fics, si vous nous suivez. Merci.

Passons à présent à quelque chose de plus sympathique et joyeux: Les Trois Moires ont leur** Live Journal** (qui sait, vous pourriez trouver les prochains chapitres de PDR?). Cette page de publicité vous a été présentée par les productions LTM.**  
**

**Prochainement dans Point de Rupture :**

Albus esquissa un sourire rusé. Les épaules de Harry se secouèrent d'un rire silencieux et elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "Admettons, ô mon maître... Que désire l'Empereur du Monde Obscur?"


	6. Maille 5

Genre : Sérieux, action, aventure.

Disclamer : Même camper trois jours sans interruption devant la maison de Madame Rowling n'a pas suffit à la faire craquer. Elle refuse de nous les donner. Pas juste.

Résumé : Lorsque Harry remonte le temps, doit trouver une maison, un job, casser du Mangemort, négocier pour éviter que Dumbledore ne mette le nez dans sa vie privée et, en plus, doit apprendre à coordonner son sac à main avec ses chaussures, tout ce qu'elle demande c'est pouvoir souffler deux secondes.

Note : Attendez avant de lancer les tomates. Le chapitre avait vraiment une trop sale gueule. Si, si. Trop de dialogue, pas assez de description... faut savoir trouver le juste milieu, et là c'était franchement agaçant. Bon, il y a aussi le fait que cet été fut très ensoleillé, et puis- NAN! Pas les tomates!!

Note 2 : Reviewers, on vous aime. Un chapitre plus long pour vous remercier d'avoir été gentils et attentionnés.

Rating : M, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Gros mots, évocations du tome sept (même si depuis le temps vous auriez dû le lire!)

* * *

**POINT DE RUPTURE**

par _Les Trois Moires_

**Maille 4 –** Lorsque Harry sent les ennuis arriver de loin.

**Précédemment dans Point de Rupture **: Enfin installée, Harry se fait progressivement à la vie de bureau et tout marche sur des roulettes avec son elfe de maison, Sally. Seul point noir au tableau, voilà qu'un journaliste connu se prépare à venir fouiner chez les Tisseurs. Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà suffisamment d'ennuis?

* * *

Quand Harry posa le pied dans le bureau directorial, la fumée de l'âtre lui remontant dans les narines et menaçant de la faire éternuer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, il lui fallut une petite seconde pour constater que l'amateur de friandises au citron n'était pas seul. La Raison, toujours là mais avec un temps de retard, étouffa la voix de sa vieille amie, la Paranoïa, et obligea sa main à s'éloigner de son étuis à baguette. Raison enchaîna en lui faisant remarquer que ce serait mauvais pour son image de marque si elle commençait à attaquer des gens sans motifs valables. Et puis Dumbledore pourrait éventuellement se fâcher.

Harry envoya balader Paranoïa et se concentra sur l'interlocuteur du vieux sorcier, qui s'était figé en la voyant sortir des flammes émeraudes. Le visage, terriblement familier sans qu'elle parvienne à coller un nom dessus, se décomposa littéralement en la regardant s'approcher à pas comptés.

Elle mit une minute avant de reconnaître la face tremblante de Karkarov, Mangemort notoire, futur directeur de Durmstrang et future victime de Voldemort. L'homme à la carrure filiforme se raidit dans son siège et elle entendit son déglutissement de là où elle était. C'est qu'elle produisait son petit effet.

"Albous!! Vous m'aviez dit que je ne risquerais rien!! Pourquoi est-il ici?!" s'étrangla le Mangemort, les doigts crispés sur les avant-bras de son fauteuil. On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir tout un essaim de Détraqueur passer en rang serré.

"Reprenez votre calme, Igor. Manteau Noir ne vous veut aucun mal," le tempéra le directeur, jetant un regard en coin à la brune encapuchonnée qui lui interdisait formellement de faire quoique ce soit d'effrayant ou d'intimidant à l'homme.

Harry roula des yeux, à moitié agacée. Comme si ça l'amusait d'avoir la réputation d'une suceuse de cervelle! Les Mangemorts avaient l'imagination plus fertile qu'on aurait pu le penser. En l'espace de quelques mois, elle était passée de 'insupportable petit résistant' à 'monstre mythologique'. Chouette promotion.

Cependant, les paroles de réconfort ne semblaient pas trouver d'écho chez le fils d'immigrant Russe. "Dites ça à Ladamant! Il est habitant de Sainte-Mangouste pour les six prochains mois! Au minimum!!"

Bon, d'accord. La sorcière devait bien admettre qu'il y avait peut-être un fond de logique à toute cette psychose. Mais pour le coup, ce n'était pas sa faute. Pas tout à fait. "Je crains fort que monsieur Ladamant ne se soit un peu _emporté _lorsque je lui ai demandé de me donner sa baguette. Sa chute était un regrettable incident," fit Harry, intérieurement amusée bien que sincère.

"Mon œil! Il n'a pas traversé cette baie vitrée en se prenant les pieds dans un tapis, quand même!!" rétorqua Karkarov, qui sortit un mouchoir de sa cape doublée de fourrure de loup pour s'éponger le front.

"Allons, allons," fit le maître des lieux. "Reprenez vos esprits, s'il vous plait." Dumbledore servit un whiskey au Mangemort, qui le vida d'un trait pour se donner du courage.

Karkarov s'exécuta mais jaugea de la distance qui le séparait d'Harry par de fréquents regards nerveux, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas bougé et qu'elle ne viendrait par l'égorger sur son siège ou le jeter par la fenêtre.

Dumbledore reprit le verre avec un sourcil arqué, le posa sur une étagère et invita, en bon hôte, Harry à s'asseoir. Elle accepta, de plus en plus intriguée par la présence du minions de Voldemort. Ce n'était pas tant inhabituel d'en voir ici, c'est surtout que dans sa ligne temporelle, Karkaroff avait été fidèle jusqu'à la disparition de 1981 du mage noir. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il avait filé en Bulgarie pour fuir la justice anglaise. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le pousser à frapper à la porte de leur ennemi juré?

Le vieux directeur agita la main vers lui. "Igor me racontait à quel point la compagnie de son maître estimé lui devenait insupportable, ces temps-ci. Igor?"

"Oui," grommela-t-il, de mauvaise grâce. "Des doloris de temps en temps pour se distraire..." il fit une grimace, "on y était habitués. On serrait les dents et ça passait. Sauf que maintenant il se défoule sur nous, tellement il est furieux. Il a pratiquement tué Parkinson la dernière fois."

Harry avait envie de pleurer. Si, vraiment. "Y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz chez les Mangemorts?"

"La faute à qui, je vous le demande?" grogna son interlocuteur. "Bref, j'aimerais prendre le large, mais on ne quitte pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une simple lettre de démission et une tape sur l'épaule. Si vous m'aidez à disparaître, je vous donnerai des noms et des informations sur les prochains mouvements du Lord Noir."

S'en suivit des négociations auxquelles Harry ne prêta que peu d'attention. Voldemort perdait son sang froid, hein? Parfait. Ca ne pouvait que profiter à l'Ordre du Phénix. Avec un peu de chance, il ferait des mouvement irréfléchis qui permettraient aux amis de Dumbledore de décapiter la menace tant qu'il en était encore temps. Après tout, la phase la plus active de recrutement et de terreur avait démarré en 77. Une petite partie de Harry s'inquiéta toutefois de la défection inattendue de Karkaroff. Pour le moment ceux qui avaient déserté étaient des individus sans importance dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts. Mais si quelqu'un d'aussi influent que lui disparaissait, alors...

Entre ça et ce journaliste qui puait les ennuis à des kilomètres, les événements commençaient à diverger sérieusement. Elle ignorait où ils comptaient se diriger.

Et ça, ça lui posait un problème.

Parce qu'un Voldemort livré à des extrémités était un Voldemort très dangereux.

Dumbledore la réveilla en farfouillant bruyamment dans la masse de papiers qui ensevelissait son bureau. Lorsqu'il trouva le parchemin qu'il voulait, il adressa un sourire chaleureux à Karkarov. "Karkaroff, si vous le souhaitez, Manteau Noir s'arrangera pour simuler votre mort avec une mise en scène de son cru. Un poste de professeur de magie noire à Durmstrang vous plairait-il?"

Un peu plus -si Harry n'avait pas été là, notamment- et le Russe se serait jeté aux pieds d'Albus pour le remercier en pleurant. Un feu de Cheminette après, dans lequel il s'était jeté sans regarder en arrière, Karkarov était en Bulgarie et, Dumbledore, seul avec Harry. Celle-ci ôta ses robes de mêlée et ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux. Autant de temps sous la capuche avait tendance à la faire transpirer. Elle se dévisagea dans un miroir minuscule fixé sur le mur. Bonjour l'état de sa coiffure. Elle ressemblait à son père, quand il se la jouait 'champion de Quidditch' pour épater les filles.

"Il en deviendra directeur, vous savez?" sourit-elle finalement en posant ses robes sur le fauteuil occupé auparavant par le déserteur. Il était encore chaud.

"Ça ne m'étonne guère. Igor a toujours été un garçon dévoré par l'ambition," pouffa Dumbledore.

"Pour se retrouver à baiser l'ourlet des robes de Tom, je ne vois pas ce que ça a de gratifiant. Peu importe. Toujours rien de nouveau au sujet d'une attaque ciblant d'Azkaban?"

"Notre taupe monte rapidement dans la hiérarchie, mais ne fait pas encore partie du cercle des intimes. Il n'est au courant que des offensives mineures, et malheureusement nous sommes obligés d'en laisser couler une partie pour ne pas mettre sa couverture en danger."

Harry acquiesca. "Je comprends. Bah, vu l'envergure du projet, Voldemort aura besoin de mobiliser toutes ses forces. Au moment propice, il en informera forcément le gros des troupes. Il serait improbable qu'il ne soit pas prévenu."

"Je l'espère. Ha, et Breckham s'est laissé convaincre de poster des Aurors incognitos devant chez Ollivander pour ne pas souffrir d'un kidnapping. Étant donné qu'on casse dorénavant les baguettes des Mangemorts à chaque arrestation, ils vont obligatoirement en avoir besoin d'autre s'ils s'enfuient. Il a rechigné, mais c'aurait été un risque trop grand pour sa notoriété si notre plus grand artisan de baguette disparaissait."

"La conduite entière de Breckham est dictée par sa notoriété," grinça la fille à la cicatrice. "Ce n'est pas le seul ministre dont ce soit le principal défaut, par ailleurs."

"Le pouvoir peut embrouiller même le plus sage des hommes," déclara judicieusement Albus, un air profondément sage sur le visage.

"Pour ce que j'en sais, vous ne vous êtes pas encore autoproclamé 'Nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres_'_, vous," sourit-elle, imaginant le tableau.

Albus esquissa un sourire rusé. Les épaules d'Harry se secouèrent d'un rire silencieux et secoua la tête, jouant le jeu. "Admettons, ô mon maître... Que désire l'Empereur du Monde Obscur? Son humble serviteur est ici pour exhausser Sa volonté."

"Voldemort marine assez dans la défection générale qu'il subit grâce à toi, très chère, nul besoin d'en rajouter pour le moment."

"Hum. Je prévoyais quand même d'aller rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à Wilson. Il prépare quelque chose et j'aimerais le choper avant son déménagement. Je remets ça à demain?"

"Si tu estimes que c'est urgent, vas-y. Mais il va falloir se concentrer sur la protection d'Azkaban. Je pense qu'elle sera bientôt attaquée. Il voudra récupérer ses troupes."

Sur ce, un feu de Cheminette et Albus Dumbledore était l'unique occupant de la pièce. Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre des étudiants qui se courraient joyeusement après au clair de lune.

* * *

Amadeus Ménard entra dans le bureau des Tisseurs, furibond, une belle nuance de rouge colorant ses joues. Ses habits étaient noirs de suie, de terre et brûlés par endroits. "Plutôt un marathon en poirier que de recommencer ça!!" rugit-il en levant les bras au ciel. "On ne m'y reverra plus!! Plus jamais, je vous dis!!"

Le Tisseur d'origine française fila droit dans le bureau de son boss, et Harry, qui arrivait tout juste, plaignit les oreilles de Walver. Amadeus savait brailler fort et être imbuvable quand il le souhaitait. Il était Français, hein, ça devait être génétique. Des cris à moitié assourdis retentirent chez Walver et les cloisons vitrées vibrèrent dangereusement.

Une belle journée qui débutait, pensa-t-elle en souriant largement. Elle jeta son sac sur son siège tandis qu'Alexandra se penchait vers Ben, curieuse. "Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?" le questionna-t-elle.

"Il a été assigné à une mission de reconnaissance avec des Aurors" sourit son collègue.

"Eww…" gémit la femme un peu boulotte, compatissant soudain à la rage d'Amadeus.

Par ailleurs, la mimique d'Alexandra parut résumer tout ce que le service pensait. Elle voyait des grimaces fleurir sur toutes les lèvres çà une vitesse alarmante. Harry, intriguée, sécha la pluie qui imbibait ses fringues d'un coup de baguette. Il pleuvait à torrent, dehors.

"Et quoi?" dit-elle. Elle pariait cent Gallions avec elle-même que c'était encore une histoire de guerre des services. Si elle perdait, l'argent irait aux bonnes œuvres de Sainte-Mangouste.

"C'est vrai que t'es une bleue. T'inquiète, j'ai explication: on ne taffe pas que sur des maisons, comme tu sais. C'est notre application la plus courante, mais de temps à autres, les Aurors ont besoin de nous quand ils font des trucs à risque. Du genre, ils veulent sécuriser un endroit sans savoir si y a des Mangemorts ou pas en planque dans une poubelle. Tu vois? "

"Euh… pas vraiment non. Désolée Simon."

Simon était décidément le seul quinquagénaire de sa connaissance à parler avec le vocabulaire d'un gosse de douze. Pas que les autres Tisseurs se prennent au sérieux non plus, mais l'homme à la crinière teinte en argent devait avoir oublié de souffler quelques bougies de temps à autre.

"En clair," expliqua Ben, "on fait du soutient. On Tisse sur une zone, une tente, une ruine… pour leur servir de couverture ou de Q.G. temporaire."

"C'est un exercice très compliqué vu qu'il n'y a généralement aucun nœud sur lequel bosser," ajouta Alex. "On doit jouer entièrement sur notre propre magie. C'est exténuant."

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Harry. Alors c'est dans ce but que Graham lui avait fait traverser un champ de mines runiques!! Elle avait dû les désactiver une par une en Tissant des heures. Elle avait cru un moment que c'était simplement par sadisme!

Enfin… peut-être un peu aussi…

"Ouais, pigé, mais Amadeus n'a pas l'air d'être si fatigué que ça," objecta la Survivante en écoutant distraitement les récriminations étouffées du Tisseur, qui s'époumonait encore malgré le sortilège d'insonorisation.

"Ha, ça…"

Les anciens se consultèrent du regard une minute. Ben se dévoua pour expliquer la raison de la fureur du Français.

"Toi tu n'y est pas allée, mais à l'école on n'est pas formés pour ce genre de choses. On doit donc apprendre sur le terrain, sans compter qu'on a pas forcément les conditions physiques pour soutenir des heures d'efforts violents comme ça et courir après les Aurors pour Tisser sans arrêt."

"Et logiquement on ne réussit pas toujours à suivre," poursuivit Alex, maussade.

"De fait, ils nous considèrent comme…"

"Des mauviettes," compléta José en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Mouais… Elle doutait que quiconque ait les foies de traiter José et ses quatre-vingt-dix kilos de muscles de mauviette. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait gagné son pari. Ca signifiait une orgie de glace choco-banane, ça.

"Et ils se foutent de notre gueule…" reprit Simon.

"Se gondolent comme des baleines quand on passe devant eux…" renchérit Ben avec un soupire fatigué.

"Nous font des croche-pieds quand on est crevés…"

"Ça, ça n'arrive qu'à toi, Simon," le railla Alexandra. "Tout à fait autre chose, Harry, mais tu as lu la note de service?"

Elle haussa un sourcil. Une note de service? A l'expression ennuyée qu'arboraient ses collègues, Harry devinait que l'information n'allait pas lui plaire. C'était rarement de cas quand l'administration leur faisait parvenir des notes, de toute façon. Avec la motivation d'un cheval qui va à l'abattoir, la transtemporelle se traîna devant le grand panneau en liège cloué au mur du fond, à l'écart.

Il y avait une raison pour que le panneau soit éloigné des autre bureaux. Formant un bel arc de cercle régulier, la moquette juste en dessous était recouverte d'un épais tapis de guano. Les excréments provenaient des chouettes postales qui délivraient les notes. Et comme personne ne s'était jamais donné la peine de nettoyer cette horreur odorifique, supposant que quelqu'un allait le faire à leur place, elle s'était incrustée dans la moquette. Même Molly Weasley, connue pour ses sortilèges de nettoyage à en faire pâlir d'envie un elfe de maison, serait incapable d'effacer le tas d'immondice. A moins de directement retirer la moquette, pas moyen de s'en débarrasser.

Harry se demanda distraitement si le génie qui songera aux aux notes autopropulsées venait de ce service. Hum. Probablement pas. Ils étaient trop flemmards pour ça.

Une petite fiche cartonnée était punaisée sur le panneau. La Survivante enfonça ses lunettes sur son nez pour être sûre de tout bien lire correctement. "Alors... 'En accord avec le Directeur de l'École de magie et sorcellerie Poudlard, monsieur Albus Dumbledore," lut-elle à haute voix, "le ministère accueillera du 3 au 9 mars prochain des…"

Harry marqua une pause. Une seconde, elle avait bien vu _ça_ écrit? Elle n'hallucinait pas? Elle se tourna momentanément vers les autres Tisseurs, qui opinèrent du chef, l'incitant à continuer dans sa lecture.

"… des étudiants volontaires venus pour effectuer une semaine de stage dans les services'. Whowhowho?! C'est quoi cette arnaque?"

"C'est une idée du ministre. Il dit que les gosses doivent voir de leurs yeux ce que c'est que le _vrai_ travail. Et puis les confirmer ou non dans leur choix d'orientation, tu vois?" expliqua Ben en lissant son bouc.

"On est pas concernés, y aura pas un gamin sain d'esprit qui voudra venir ici. Par contre les Aurors seront submergés," ricana Simon en se frottant les main d'un air sardonique.

Harry eut un frisson dans l'échine. Ca ne lui disait rien de bon.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, ayant relégué cette anecdote au fond à droite de son cerveau, Harry découvrit une énorme boîte de chocolats sur son bureau. Perplexe, elle la pointa du doigt. "C'est pas mon anniversaire."

Simon se tordit sur sa chaise, étant placé de dos, pour voir de quoi elle parlait. "Ha, ça?" fit l'argenté. "Te biles pas, t'auras pas à le jeter à la poubelle: ça vient pas d'un de tes soupirants. C'est de la part des Sullivans, un hibou l'a livré ce matin."

Harry, pas plus avancée, lut la carte jointe à la boîte. Une belle écriture stylisée disait : "Merci pour tout, Audrey et Eric Sullivans". La Survivante fronça les sourcils. "Et en quelle occasion?"

"Quoi?" Il se redressa sur son siège, ahuri. "T'as pas regardé la Gazette d'aujourd'hui?"

"Pas eu le temps. Je suis partie à la bourre."

José et Simon s'entreregardèrent, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Le premier lui tendit le journal du matin après une minute d'absence. Harry le déplia d'un coup sec et parcouru le gros titre en une seconde.

_"Les Sullivans attaqués par des Mangemorts!! Le couple en réchappe en se barricadant chez lui!"_

Sur la photo, les deux époux se tenaient debout devant leur maison noircie d'impacts de sortilèges, mais en un seul morceau. Ils saluaient joyeusement le photographe.

"Les Bouffemorts se sont acharnés toute une partie de la nuit," précisa Alexandra. "Mais tu t'es si bien appliquée sur tes enchantements que leur porte d'entrée n'a même pas bougé d'un centimètre. Les Aurors en étaient sur le cul. Bien fait pour eux."

"Donc tu penses bien qu'ils te sont reconnaissants, les bougres!" renchérit José en lui donnant une accolade qui aurait pu être celle d'un ours.

L'article évoquait rapidement l'action récente d'une Tisseuse, 'ce qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi la maison avait si bien résisté'. Bon, bon, bon. Au moins on ne parlait pas d'elle directement.

"T'as pas l'air super jouasse," constata Simon.

"Si, si," démentit-elle en ouvrant la boîte et souriant devant les rangées de chocolats apparemment savoureux. "C'est génial pour eux. Que dites-vous de partager les fruits de mon succès?! Quelqu'un en veut?"

Une clameur approbatrice lui répondit et les Tisseurs présents se jetèrent sur le cadeau comme une armée de sauterelles sur un champ de blé frais.

* * *

Les robes de mêlée d'Harry n'étaient pas de bêtes morceaux de tissu. Loin de là. C'étaient les répliques des vêtements de protection dont s'équipaient les sorciers Anglais lors des anciennes guerres magiques qui avaient secouées l'Europe du XIII éme au XVIII éme siècle. La coupe différait de celle des robes françaises ou allemandes telles qu'on pouvait les voir sur les vieilles tapisseries de Poudlard et étaient typiquement anglaises.

A son époque, madame Guipure avait retrouvé, au fin fond de son magasin plusieurs fois centenaire, les patrons datant des derniers conflits et leur avait fourni de quoi vêtir l'Ordre. Sa participation avait été hautement bénéfique et appréciée.

On prenait généralement deux couleurs distinctes pour différencier les robes et pour s'y retrouver car elles étaient dissociables selon le besoin de leur utilisateur. Dans le cas d'Harry, elle avait choisi le noir et le rouge. La robe inférieure, écarlate, augmentait sensiblement les caractéristiques du porteur; comme la vitesse, l'endurance, la force physique ou le temps de réaction. La robe supérieure, noire, absorbait, contrait ou déviait les sorts qui la heurtaient. Dans une certaine mesure.

C'est pourquoi Harry, actuellement frôlée par une bonne de dizaine de sorts à la minute bénissait les compétences de couturière magique de la petite femme du Chemin de Traverse, ainsi que ses propres bons vieux réflexes.

"Nom de... !" jura t-elle en se baissant de justesse.

Un doloris s'échoua sur un mur, calcinant au passage un tableau représentant une vieille rombière à l'air acariâtre et guindé. Elle fit une roulade pour se sauver derrière un divan imposant. Un maléfice d'asphyxie le souleva de quelques centimètres et ses pieds se brisèrent en retombant lourdement sur la moquette. Sa barrière improvisée ne tiendrait pas longtemps et Harry se décida à bouger. Elle se protégea les yeux et la bouche puis lança une Bombe à Plof au jugé par-dessus le canapé.

Un "Plof!" suivit des "Paf" et "Boum!" d'un corps qui percute une surface plane puis qui tombe lui assurèrent qu'elle avait bien touché sa cible. Elle adorait ces trucs. La recette était un cadeau d'une sorcière Italienne habitant sur les flancs du Vésuve qu'elle avait rencontrée par hasard.

"Kof, kof, reuh!" toussait le Mangemort, se redressant à quatre pattes, sonné.

Harry sauta le divan et administra un violent coup de pied dans les côtes du sbire de Voldemort, qui roula au sol en criant, le souffle coupé. Si elle avait remarqué quelque chose depuis le temps, c'est que les sorciers ne s'attendaient jamais à ce qu'on les frappe à la moldue. Ça donnait l'avantage de la surprise. Et ça faisait largement plus mal qu'un _stupéfix_.

Elle souleva le bonhomme et l'assomma grâce à un uppercut bien senti à la mâchoire. Satisfaite, elle ficela solidement le Mangemort à la main et mit beaucoup, beauuuuucoup de nœuds pour emmerder les gars du ministère qui recevaient ses colis. Elle allait allumer la cheminée, mais un martèlement de pas dans le couloir lui indiqua que les voisins avaient prévenus les Aurors qu'une bataille rangée dans l'appartement d'à côté voyait s'affronter Merlin et un dragon.

D'accord, ils avaient fait un peu de bruit...

Elle mit une carte dans la bouche de Wilson et transplana en ricanant.

Les Aurors firent sauter la porte et sécurisèrent le périmètre, baguettes à la main. Ils ne découvrirent que le Mangemort saucissonné sur sa moquette verte, naviguant à mille lieux de là. Le chef d'équipe arracha la carte et pesta en l'inscription. "Tsk…"

"Chef, chef," l'interpella son bras droit. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui?"

"Ramenez-le au ministère. Les chouchous du grand patron se chargeront d'enlever les nœuds pour une fois. Ça leur fera les pieds à ces fayots."

Le chef revint à la carte de visite. "_Avec les compliments du Manteau Noir,_" lut-il. Agacé, il faillit la rouler en boule et y mettre le feu d'un bon coup d'_incendio _bien placé mais un bruit inoubliable derrière lui l'en dissuada.

Le bruit d'une jambe de bois.

"Alors Kentman, on s'est encore fait coiffer au poteau?" demanda une voix railleuse dans son dos.

"Alastor, je pensais que tu étais en congé?" soupira l'Auror. Maugrey était son ami, mais il avait un don inné pour attraper les gens par le col et leur mettre le nez dans leur caca. Valait mieux s'abstenir de faire de commentaire sur leur retard.

L'Auror paranoïaque esquissa un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin qui tordit ses cicatrices d'une manière horrible. "J'le suis."

Le nouveau venu observa ses collègues embarquer le Mangemort inconscient en le soulevant par les pieds, façon sac à patates. "Marrant que not'cher ministre n'apprécie pas mes méthodes, mais accepte celles de ce Manteau Noir."

"Il les _tolère_ seulement," rectifia Kentman d'un ton fatigué. "Tu n'ignores pas que ses interventions sont souvent très musclées. Et dommageables pour le contribuable."

"En voilà un qui a tout compris aux règles du jeu."

"On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui est allé récupérer Ladamant après sa tentative ratée de réaliser une feinte de Wronski sans balais. Une chute de dix mètres sur du bitume, ça fait mal aux dents."

Maugrey passa sa main calleuse sur un mur constellé d'impacts de violents sortilèges. La pièce étaient complètement sans dessus dessous. L'estropié haussa les épaules. "On peut critiquer les méthodes. Mais on peut pas nier que les résultats soient là. Franchement, je vais pas pleurer pour des Mangemorts."

Il tapota la poignée de son bâton. "Et on ne peut que se féliciter qu'il soit de notre côté."

Kentman sortit sa pipe, qu'il bourra de tabac. "Ouaip. Tu l'a dis."

* * *

Au siège de la Gazette du Sorcier, un homme en fin de vingtaine repoussa ses courtes mèches de cheveux châtains foncés derrière son oreille et parcourut attentivement le compte-rendu de leur informateur du ministère. Letho Waynes remercia pensivement un confrère qui lui proposait d'aller boire un café et joua avec une plume, plongé dans sa lecture.

"Letho chéri?" Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et releva la tête, uniquement pour se retrouver en face d'une poitrine pigeonnante du plus bel effet. Nancy, la secrétaire de son patron, lui lança un sourire ravageur et déposa un dossier dans ses bras. "Monsieur Jameson souhaitait que je te donne ça. En main propre."

"Heu... merci, c'est gentil."

"Mais de rien," souffla-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. La grande blonde aux jambes interminables s'en fut, avec la démarche admirablement chaloupée d'une femme qui marche avec des talons aiguilles.

La gorge sèche, il se détourna de la direction qu'avait prise la secrétaire, revenant à son travail, et sursautant en rencontrant un visage à quelques centimètres du sien. "Kraven!" se récria-t-il, reculant violement.

Kraven Lee rit et écarta sagement la tasse de café qu'il tenait afin d'éviter que son cadet ne la renverse d'un geste brusque. Il s'assit d'autorité sur ses dossiers en cours et goûta son breuvage sous le regard noir du châtain. "Ca à l'air de bien marcher avec Nancy, dis-moi. Si ça continue comme ça, il te suffira de l'emmener diner, et elle se rependra en louanges à ton sujet devant le boss. Hum, pas assez sucré."

Letho fronça les sourcils. "Pour la centième fois, je ne-"

"Je sais," le coupa Kraven en levant les yeux au ciel, et en sortant trois sucrettes de la poche arrière de son pantalon. "_Je suis un journaliste sérieux, j'ai travaillé dur pour en arriver là où je suis_, et blablabla. C'est ça. Bon, t'en es où de ton sujet sur les vieux du ministère?"

Le journaliste se massa l'arrête du nez, exaspéré par les manières de son meilleur ami. "J'en suis... j'en suis... pfff, j'en sais rien. Ce truc est tellement compliqué. C'est incompréhensible. Je n'arrive pas à saisir leur façon de travailler."

"Tu n'as qu'à faire comme Rita," conseilla Kraven, blasé. Il versa le contenu des sucrettes dans le café et touilla avec sa cuillère. "Pointes-toi comme une fleur et souris. Ils te mangeront dans le creux de la main."

"Doucement avec le sucre ou tu vas devenir diabétique," marmonna Letho. "Et non. Je ne ferrais pas ça. Ce n'est pas professionnel."

Kraven haussa un sourcil dubitatif. "On ne dirait pas que ça fait déjà deux ans que tu taffes ici, toi. Mouais, bref. Si tu ne veux pas de Nancy, fais-moi signe."

"J'en veux pas!" chuchota-t-il furieusement en se penchant sur son bureau, tentant d'être discret. "Elle me fait des avances scandaleuses depuis qu'elle est là! Ca ne fait que trois mois et je suis au bord de la crise de nerf!! Je peux plus supporter cette situation! Aide-moi!"

Kraven réfléchit. Et sourit largement. "Couches avec elle."

"KRAVEN!!" hurla-t-il, outré en se levant brusquement.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Un silence de mort retentit dans la grande salle du troisième étage. Letho devint rouge pivoine. "Je... heu... pardon," bégaya-t-il.

Son embarras se transforma en colère quand Kraven explosa de rire. S'étouffant de rage, il attrapa son prétendu ami et le tira hors de la rédaction et surtout hors de portée d'oreille. Dans le couloir désert, il lui enfonça un doigt raide dans le torse. "Toi! T'es vraiment le dernier des... !"

"Ho, allez, détends-toi. Tu bosses trop. Hm, c'est quoi, que tu as à la main?"

"Ca?" Letho remarqua qu'il n'avait pas lâché le dossier que lui avait apporté Nancy. Il l'ouvrit, curieux. "Voyons... Il s'agit des enquêtes effectuées sur les membres de la section des Tisseurs, justement. Et arrêtes de lire par dessus mon épaule, je déteste ça!"

"Et arrêtes de lire par dessus mon épaule, je déteste ça!" singea Kraven avec une voix haut perchée. "Je te dis de te détendre. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de prendre des vacances, monsieur le super-journaliste? Si on allait à- who, attends, c'est qui cette mignonne? Ils ont aussi embauchée une secrétaire? Ha les vieux vicieux!"

Letho se renfrogna et regarda la photo qu'il lui désignait. Kraven pouvait être un vrai crétin quand il s'y mettait. "Hm." La jeune femme était effectivement assez jolie. Un peu maigrichonne pour ses standards, cependant. Mais elle avait de beaux yeux. "Loupé, Kraven. Elle travaille en temps que Tisseuse." Il fronça les sourcils en compulsant les quelques fiches qui lui étaient consacrées. "On a presque rien sur elle. C'est bizarre."

Kraven lui administra une tape amicale dans le dos, qui manqua de lui décoller les poumons. "Et bien voici un mystère à résoudre pour le grand Letho Waynes! Le bras armé de la justice et de la vérité! Avec un peu de chance ça t'occupera assez pour que Nancy t'oublie et se rende compte que je suis l'homme de sa vie."

"T'auras plus de succès en essayant de faire lâcher prise à un Sombral affamé," marmonna Letho en regardant la photographie de la jeune femme. "Harry Callahan, hein?"

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, Harry éternua.

* * *

**Note de fin :**

De nouveaux personnage, des ennuis en perspective? Héhéhé, ça ne fait que commencer. Bien, n'hésitez pas à nous faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé! Petite remarque, nous sommes étonnées de ne pas avoir reçu une seule flamme. C'est vrai, on pourrait supposer que tous les rabats-joie du site se seraient jetés dessus pour exercer leur plume rageuse, mais non. Rien du tout. C'est une bonne chose et nous n'allons pas nous en plaindre, mais... Mince, on ne pensait pas avoir un accueil aussi positif pour une histoire qui frise le n'importe quoi.

Tant mieux.

Ca veut dire qu'on va pouvoir faire pire.

Fufufu.

Au fait, les trois premiers chapitres (avec le prologue) ont été un pitit peu revus. Nous vous engageons à chercher les différences. Quoi? Non, ce n'est pas une tactique commerciale. Une tactique commerciale, ce serait de faire remarquer que les chapitres seront postés en avant-première sur notre Lj.

**Prochainement dans Point de Rupture : **

_Rookwood en aurait presque pleuré de désespoir si sa dignité ne l'en avait pas empêché._


	7. Maille 6

Genre : Sérieux, action, aventure.

Disclamer : Harry Potter et ses amis appartiennent à madame J.. Tous ce que les fans pourront dire n'y changera rien. Dommage.

Résumé : Lorsque Harry remonte le temps, doit trouver une maison, un job, casser du Mangemort, négocier pour éviter que Dumbledore ne mette le nez dans sa vie privée et, en plus, doit apprendre à coordonner son sac à main avec ses chaussures, tout ce qu'elle demande c'est pouvoir souffler deux secondes.

Note : Tadaaaam! Le plus long chapitre pour fêter la fin de l'année! Z'êtes contents, hein?

Note 2 : Désolées mesdames, Letho sera absent pendant deux chapitres. Soyez pas trop tristes^^. Je lui réserve pleins de choses.

Note 3 : Nous ne répondons peut-être pas toujours, mais nous lisons vos reviews, et elles nous font plaisir! Merci!

Rating : M, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Gros mots, évocations du tome sept (même si depuis le temps vous auriez dû le lire!)

**

* * *

**

**POINT DE RUPTURE**

par _Les Trois Moires_

**Maille 6 -** Lorsque qu'on attaque Voldemort, Voldemort contre-attaque.

**Précédemment dans Point de Rupture:** De plus en plus de Mangemorts sont envoyés à Azkaban et la communauté magique reprend espoir grâce aux interventions du Manteau Noir. Harry, qui travaille au ministère, se fait à cette nouvelle vie mais reste attentive à ne faire aucune erreur de peur d'être démasquée.

**

* * *

**

Les chandelles vacillèrent sous le brusque courant d'air glacé qui manqua de les faucher. Un Mangemort, agenouillé près d'une immense fenêtre, se réchauffa discrètement le bout des doigts en les frottant contre le tissu de sa robe sombre. Un couple se rapprocha insensiblement pour partager sa chaleur corporelle, sans perdre une seule seconde du regard l'individu mince et à demi-penchée sur l'âtre de la cheminée en marbre.

Un courant d'air glacial s'engouffra dans ce qui avait autrefois été une salle de réception et s'immisça sous les lourdes tentures de velours qui calfeutraient les fenêtres et baies vitrées de la pièce, et sous les vêtements des sorciers et sorcières rassemblés, leur arrachant un frisson.

Le feu émeraude de la cheminée se contorsionna, se replia sur lui-même, tordu par la main du vent glacé avant de reprendre contenance et de continuer à éclairer la salle avec plus de détermination. Cependant, malgré le brasier qui dansait dans l'âtre, les Mangemorts ne ressentaient pas la moindre chaleur émanant de cette dernière.

Une partie de Lucius se demanda si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la forme pensive et silencieuse de Voldemort qui se tenait juste devant le feu. Il rabaissa vivement la tête quand son maître bougea, de peur d'être prit à le regarder en face. Quelques mois auparavant, il se serait sans doute émerveillé de cette capacité à exulter le froid par sa simple présence, mais à présent il n'en était plus très sûr. A côté de lui, Abraxas, son père, fronça les sourcils, manifestement concentré sur quelque chose d'important. La gorge asséchée par l'atmosphère maintenant arctique, Lucius fit de son mieux pour déglutir et humecter ses lèvres fendues. Il ne put tout à fait retenir un tressaillement lorsqu'un corps dénué de chaleur rampa près de lui, effleurant son poignet. Nagini louvoya parmi les fidèles grelottant de froid et de peur, les faisant sursauter dès qu'elle les frôlait de ses écailles.

"Crabbe, Jugson, McNair, Avery, Karkaroff, Wilson."

La voix de Voldemort trancha dans ce silence comme la lame d'une guillotine. Certains Mangemort, qui regrettaient déjà de s'être placés aussi près de leur seigneur, se firent violence pour ne pas boucher leur oreille. Voldemort savait pertinemment que le fourchelang était très désagréable à entendre pour le commun des mortel, et éprouvait un plaisir sadique à entremêler le langage des serpents à ses paroles quand il souhaitait donner de l'emphase à son discours. Il eut la satisfaction de sentir ses gens vaciller lorsque le sifflement s'insinua en eux. Il pouvait goûter leur peur à travers les sensations envoyées par Nagini, qui escaladait actuellement les genoux d'un Goyles pétrifié.

"Et d'autres." Les plis et drapés de la longue robe de sorcier de Voldemort tourbillonnèrent quand il se retourna brutalement dans leur direction. Il fixa ses sbires d'une pupille sanglante et désertée par toute forme de clémence. Les ailettes de ce qui lui restait de nez frémirent, ses yeux flamboyant de rage mal contenue. Les Mangemorts arboraient un teint cadavérique, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Se trouver devant Lord Voldemort n'était pas une chose agréable en soit, lui faire face alors qu'il était en colère était bien pire.

Le mage noir pinça les deux lignes pâles qui lui servaient de lèvres, les faisant presque disparaître. Son visage devint un masque crayeux, uniquement animé par les deux points incandescents de ses yeux. "Tant de loyaux Mangemorts qui pourrissent dans les geôles sordides d'Azkaban. Ou qui sont mort."

Il saisit sa baguette -l'assistance eut un mouvement de recul- et fit monter un feu d'enfer dans la cheminée. Cependant, les flammes étaient loin de réchauffer les personnes présentes et Abraxas, qui agrippa le bras tremblant de son fils, savait lui que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la présence de Voldemort. Le feu était purement décoratif. Juste un élément de plus dans le jeu théâtral du sorcier qu'il avait connu sous le nom de Jedusort quelques décennies auparavant.

"Ce damné Manteau Noir," siffla l'hériter des Gaunt. "Son audace touche à l'insolence... Et s'il y a quelque chose que je ne tolère pas, c'est l'insolence. Rookwood!"

Le Mangemort concerné sursauta violement, comme si on l'avait giflé. "Oui, maître?" croassa-t-il, sentant sa dernière heure arriver.

Etre un bon Mangemort était délicat. Il fallait être efficace, humble et discret. Ce dernier point était surtout utile quand le maître était fâché et qu'il cherchait un bouc émissaire sur lequel passer sa hargne. Et encore plus si on avait une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer.

Voldemort darda ses yeux si dérangeants sur le Mangemort terrorisé. "As-tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé?" lui demanda-t-il d'une voix sirupeuse. Evidement, il connaissait déjà la réponse. La legilimencie était véritablement une capacité merveilleuse.

Rookwood se lécha nerveusement les lèvres, préparant sa réponse de son mieux. "Personne au ministère ne sait, maître. J'ai cherché partout. Hélas, seul le vieux fou est au courant de-"

"_Endoloris_," coupa Voldemort.

Rookwood tomba la tête la première contre le sol et se tortilla, hurlant de douleur. Nul ne fit un geste pour l'aider. Personne de censé n'aurait attiré l'attention du seigneur noir sur lui, en ce moment. Chaun pour soi.

Le descendant de Serpentard attendit quelques secondes avant de relâcher l'impardonnable d'un geste nonchalant. "Tu aurais dû mieux chercher, voilà tout." Il prit un air pensif. "Dis-moi, Rookwood…" reprit-il d'une voix suave alors que son serviteur se redressait avec courage sur ses deux genoux non assurés. "Pourquoi ce Manteau Noir est-il si dangereux?"

Nagini serpenta vers lui et il vit sa langue poindre hors de la tête triangulaire. Rookwood en aurait presque pleuré de désespoir si sa dignité ne l'en avait pas empêché. "Parce que… parce qu'il utilise nos méthodes contre nous, mon seigneur?"

Voldemort tapota sa baguette de l'index. Réponse incomplète.

Tremblant de tous ses membres et sentant la bile remonter à contre-courant dans sa gorge, il continua. "Et il parce qu'il se fiche d'avoir des preuves matérielles pour nous malmener et révéler la Marque, contrairement aux Aurors?"

"Bien," dit le mage noir.

Rookwood releva rapidement la tête, stupéfait. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Le maître allait-il l'épargner?

Plus loin, Abraxas ferma les yeux après avoir été témoin de l'espoir naissant dans ceux du jeune Mangemort. Il faillit soupirer mais se retint de justesse. Pauvre Rookwood.

Le grand sorcier acquiesca lentement, sachant que tous les regards étaient sur lui. Il était conscient de ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Allait-il faire preuve de mansuétude? Il sourit. "Oui, Rookwood. Bien. Très bien. Le Manteau Noir se fiche de la Loi alors que ces pathétiques Aurors doivent s'y conformer. Ceci, même ce cher Bartemius Croupton sr. ne peut rien y changer." Il vit la pomme d'Adam de Rookwood s'agiter dans sa gorge et distingua la stupeur dans ses prunelles. Son sourire s'élargit.

Un frisson collectif agita cette fois l'ensemble des Mangemorts. Abraxas attira son fils près de lui au cas oèu les évenements déraperaient. Lucius observa son père à la dérobée, intrigué par son attitude inhabituelle. Abraxas n'avait jamais été un père très attentif. De plus, pour une fois, le maître semblait d'humeur charitable. Peut-être pensait-il que s'il pardonnait leurs fautes aux Mangemorts, ceux-ci ne cavaleraient pas voir le vieux fou?

Toutefois, Lucius ne connaissait pas Voldemort aussi bien que son père.

"Mais pourquoi ne s'embarrasse-t-il pas de preuves?"

La phrase du mage noir tua tout espoir chez Rookwood. Nagini se redressa, sa langue bifide sortant régulièrement de sa gueule pour goûter l'air et la peur ambiante qui la viciait, attendant les ordres de son maître.

"Parce qu'il sait," dit Voldemort sans attendre de réponse, visualisant très bien les larmes qui pointaient aux paupières du Mangemort. Voldemort se dressa devant la cheminée, plongea ses yeux écarlates dans l'intensité du feu magique. Le reflet émeraude des flammes créa un éclat inquiétant dans ses yeux. Un éclat terrifiant. Dément. "Il sait." Son visage se tordit en un rictus abominable, comme cette constatation s'ancrait plus profondément en lui. "Il sait. Et comment pourrait-il savoir?" murmura-t-il plus doucement, presque pour lui. "Il ne peut pas. A moins qu'on n'en l'ait informé." Il se retourna à peine vers son serviteur. "Qu'en penses-tu, Rookwood?"

"Vo… votre raisonnement est sans nul doute juste, maître. Et je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien dans-" sanglota-t-il avant d'être impitoyablement coupé.

"Je sais, oui. Mais tu m'as déçu." Voldemort agita sa baguette. "_Avada Kedavra_."

Rookwood tomba mort contre le sol, les yeux grands ouverts.

* * *

Et Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

Ses mains, crispées sur les draps du lit, se portèrent à sa cicatrice. L'éclair habituellement blanchâtre avait tourné au rouge coléreux. Gonflé, il envoyait des vagues de douleur dans toute sa tête. Même sans avoir assisté à la scène de la salle de réception, Harry aurait su traduire la réaction de sa cicatrice, depuis le temps qu'elle côtoyait le mage noir et ses sautes d'humeurs intempestives. Voldemort était furieux.

La transpiration de la sorcière gela sur sa peau, comme si le froid de la salle ayant accueilli la réunion des Mangemorts la poursuivait jusque dans sa chambre à coucher. Elle s'entoura les épaules des bras, sentant qu'un rire nerveux imminent allait la secouer d'une minute à l'autre. Si Voldemort savait qu'il était le seul dans la pièce à le trahir, il en ferait sans doute une crise de nerfs d'une ampleur sans précédents.

Elle repoussa les draps humides, en fit une boule, et les jeta dans une corbeille prévue à cet effet. Réveillée et trop alerte pour espérer pouvoir se rendormir, elle tira un trait sur l'idée de faire une nuit complète et ouvrit ses volets. Il faisait encore nuit dehors et elle entendit une chouette lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Paresseusement, elle s'accouda à l'encadrement pour respirer l'air frais. Il n'y avait que de la campagne à perte de vue et c'était incroyablement reposant. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de vivre en ville. On aurait put supposer qu'Harry, avec la vie 'excitante qu'elle menait depuis ses onze ans, serait plus à l'aise dans une grande ville mais la vérité c'était qu'elle choyait sa tranquillité. C'était loin d'être le seul paradoxe qu'Harry entretenait, du reste.

Son réveil l'informa qu'il n'était que cinq heures vingt-cinq du matin. Elle soupira et décida d'attendre au moins huit heures avant d'informer Albus des événements récents du Château Noir. Le pauvre avait une école à diriger, ce qui était déjà assez fatiguant comme ça. Et pour ce qu'elle en savait, il n'était pas insomniaque. Lui.

Harry haussa les épaules, se traîna à la douche pour gommer les effets physiques de son rêve, puis revêtit un jean, un pull et une robe ouverte sur le devant et descendit à la bibliothèque. Il y avait ici deux ou trois livres qui méritaient qu'on les ensorcelle pour les garder loin des yeux indiscrets. Elle n'était pas naïve au point de penser que personne ne viendrait jamais chez elle. Alexandra prévoyait déjà de visiter les lieux en personne pour vérifier qu'elle vivait et se nourrissait correctement.

Alexandra ne prenait pas 'non' comme une réponse acceptable.

La sorcière brune attrapa _Les Mille et Uns Usages du Reducto_ et le rangea à côté de _Forces Obscures Mais pas Malignes_ derrière un rayonnage en bois qui coulissait et qui avait autrefois accueilli quelques remarquables bouteilles d'un Bourbon de qualité. Bourbon ayant appartenues à un ancien propriétaire qui faisait des cachotteries à son épouse. Bourbon qui se trouvait à présent dans son bar. Elle tissa des sortilèges solides pour éviter qu'on remarque quoique ce soit ou qu'on lance un _accio _dessus. Un Sorcier ne penserait de toute manière pas à une cachette moldue. Harry avait gentiment mais fermement interdit à Sally de mettre les pieds dans la grande pièce, pendant tout le temps où elle n'aurait pas fini de ranger elle-même les nombreux ouvrages. La petite elfe de maison n'avait pas fait de difficultés, acquiesçant avec une gravité et un sérieux à toute épreuve. Certains livres provenaient de Fleury et Bott, d'autres, moldus, de Londres, mais elle en avait récolté une partie chez Barjow et Beurk, et plus généralement dans Allée des Embrumes. Bien qu'elle n'aie pas de raison de se méfier de son elfe, Harry ne tenait pas à ce que la petite créature sache qu'elle avait ce genre de lectures. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'on pouvait partager avec les gens. Même avec des personnes aussi dignes de confiance que Sally.

La bibliothèque ressemblait à celles qu'on voit dans les films. Une pièce énorme, des rayonnages sur plusieurs niveaux, montant jusqu'au plafond, des échelles… le rêve de tout amateur de livres. Le premier niveau était déjà occupé par des classiques moldus. Hermione l'avait convertie aux grands auteurs bien malgré elle. La réussite dont elle était la plus fière, selon elle.

Harry se demandait encore si c'était une plaisanterie ou non.

Elle eut tôt fait de tout terminer. Bien, Sally pourrait venir et faire quelque chose pour les baies vitrées qui avaient sérieusement besoin d'un coup de propre. Les toiles d'araignées prospéraient dans tous les sens et leur locataires étaient occasionnellement venues lui rendre visite. Vers sept heures et demi, Harry rejoignit la cuisine et se prépara tranquillement de quoi déjeuner, faisant griller œuf et bacon sur la plaque. Dix minutes plus tard, un petit cri aigu interrompit son café noir. Sally se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, une expression décomposée sur le visage, ses petites mains croisées sur sa bouche. "Harry Callahan est déjà levée?! Sally s'est réveillée trop tard?!" fit-elle, catastrophée.

"Non, non. C'est moi qui suis tombée du lit. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir."

"Mais Harry Callahan a du faire son petit déjeuner toute seule! Sally est une mauvaise elfe!"

Elle s'approchait dangereusement du mur et Harry dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour calmer la petite créature afin de lui faire comprendre que non, ce n'était pas grave et que non, elle ne devait pas se punir. Rassurée, l'elfe demanda timidement si elle avait besoin d'autre chose.

"Je vais partir au Chemin de Traverse puis au ministère, mais si tu pouvais passer dans la bibliothèque? Elle a besoin d'être nettoyée," demanda-t-elle en posant sa vaisselle dans l'évier.

"Bien sûr. Est-ce que Harry Callahan sera là pour manger ce midi?"

"Si c'est le cas, je serais rentrée vers onze heures. Sinon, je goûterais à ta délicieuse cuisine ce soir," sourit-elle.

Sally rougit des pieds aux oreilles et bafouilla des remerciements. Complimenter un elfe était un véritable art, vu leur tendance masochiste à se punir pour un rien. Heureusement, Sally était plus futée que la plupart de ses pairs.

* * *

On était début mars et si les pluies diluvienne s'étaient apaisées, l'agitation perpétuelle qui animait le ministère ne diminuait pas, elle. Même à neuf heures trente du matin.

Enfin, sauf chez les Tisseurs. Le petit bureau représentait une sorte de havre de paix perpétuelle dans la foire incessante du ministère. Quand Harry franchit la porte, elle n'y trouva personne. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si les particuliers voulaient voir des gens du ministère débarquer chez eux aux aurores pour faire des choses dans leur salon. Les demandes qui leur parvenaient exprimaient généralement le désir que les Tissages soient réalisés dans l'après-midi. La veille, Harry s'était arrangée avec Alexandra et Simon pour garder les locaux au cas où une requête urgente arrivait de façon inopinée. Les deux Tisseurs profitaient d'une grasse-matinée et la rejoindraient plus tard. L'arrangement était aussi vieux que le Bureau. Ben remplaçait les autres et allait débarquer incessamment sous peu. Quant à Amadeus, c'était étonnant que le Français ne soit pas déjà là. C'était la seule personne à peu près ponctuelle du service.

Elle s'installa donc à sa table de travail et se prépara à piquer un petit roupillon jusqu'à onze heures, où Alexandra viendrait la remplacer. Mais alors qu'elle posait son sac et se massait la joue, un léger bruit la fit se retourner vivement, une main sur sa baguette. Une jeune fille plus rousse que Ginny, en uniforme de Poudlard et échevelée par un réveil brutal, venait de quitter la chaise d'Alexandra avec la mine paniquée d'une gosse prise la main dans le bocal à sucreries. "Dé… désolée! Je ne comptais pas… enfin… je n'ai vu personne arriver à huit heures alors je me suis un peu… assoupie," bégaya-t-elle en tentant maladroitement de replacer ses mèches désordonnées derrière son oreille.

Harry, qui rangeait précautionneusement sa baguette dans un endroit plus sûr, le cœur encore battant, allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là et puis la vue de l'uniforme familier lui remémora la note de service toujours épinglée au tableau. Ha, oui, les étudiants en stage. Comme quoi, Ben s'était trompé: il y avait bien des masochistes à Poudlard. La Tisseuse observa les mains tremblantes de la jeune fille et allait pour la calmer, quand elle la regarda vraiment. Foudroyée, Harry oublia comment respirer.

Pour cause.

Les yeux verts qui la fixaient avec angoisse étaient les mêmes que les siens.

"Je m'appelle Lily Evans. Je suis là pour le stage de d'orientation des cinquièmes années. On m'a dit qu'il y avait encore de la place chez vous."

* * *

Harry déglutit. La pièce sembla un instant bien plus petite qu'à son habitude et commença à tourner autour d'elle.

"Vous allez bien?" s'enquit Lily avec inquiétude.

La plus âgée des deux sorcière dût prendre appuis sur sa chaise pour ne pas tomber. Elle eut un sourire bancal qui n'avait rien de joyeux. "Ca va. Merci. Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé, ce matin. Donc vous… vous voulez être Tisseuse? C'est rare à votre âge."

"Ah, oui. Disons que je suis juste curieuse pour l'instant. Je voulais profiter du stage pour savoir comment ça se présentait."

Dumbledore. Elle allait tuer ce vieux manipulateur.

C'était assez bizarre de parler avec une mère qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à travers des photos et des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Elle remarqua que Lily se dandinait, gênée. Elle lui offrit un siège et un café, ne se sentant pas de rester debout plus longtemps. A épier chaque mouvement, chaque mot de la jolie rousse, Harry eut la fugace impression d'être une voyeuse.

Lily était… et bien, était une charmante adolescente de quinze ans. Un mètre soixante à tout casser, une longue chevelure d'un roux presque rouge qui cascadaient dans son dos, deux grands yeux émeraude, des mains constellées de tâches d'encre à la couleur passée. Rat de bibliothèque, lui souffla la voix d'Hermione à l'oreille, extatique. Elle sourit au regard interrogateur que Lily lui lança. Harry se prit à constater qu'elles avaient la même forme de visage. Les mêmes lèvres, aussi. Béate, elle ne remarqua pas le sourcil perplexe que sa futur mère fronça.

L'étudiante prit le gobelet fumant avec précaution et la considéra par-dessus tout en soufflant sur le liquide sombre. La femme qui l'avait trouvée en pleine démonstration de laisser-aller avait une expression faciale qui ressemblait à celle de James Potter quand il la croisait dans les couloirs, juste avant de lui demander de sortir avec elle. Un peu abrutie.

Mais bon, elle, elle ne traînait pas l'aura de stupidité permanente qui caractérisait son condisciple de Gryffondor.

Grande. Lily estima sa taille, avec une pointe d'amertume, aux environs immédiats du mètre quatre-vingt. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs de geai que lui jalouseraient la plupart des filles de Poudlard. Quelques mèches d'ébène lui tombaient sur le front, découvrant parfois une cicatrice à la forme saugrenue. Ses yeux lui disaient quelque chose mais le diable l'emporte si elle savait quoi. En résumé, l'autre était belle. Et elle avait des jambes magnifiques, la garce. Groumf. Lily renifla mentalement. "Vous connaissez l'heure d'arrivée des membres du Bureau?"

Sa vis-à-vis arqua un sourcil surpris. Que voulait-elle dire? "… Je vous demande pardon?"

"Oui, j'aimerais parler à un Tisseur pour savoir ce que je dois faire. Comment mon stage va se passer, ce genre de choses..."

Harry cilla. Et explosa de rire. Pliée en deux, elle entrevit Lily devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir dit de drôle. Harry se tapa la cuisse, en hoquetant de rire. "Vous pensiez que j'étais quoi? Une secrétaire?"

L'expression épouvantée de Lily la fit de nouveau partir dans un grand accès d'hilarité.

Elle bafouilla, essayant de se rattraper. "Ho… homondieu! Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, je p-pensais que…"

"Que tous les Tisseurs étaient des vieux," pouffa Harry. "Vous avez presque raison, mais je suis une exception. Harry Callahan, ravie de vous rencontrer, miss Evans."

Mortifiée par son propre comportement, elle lui serra aussitôt la main. "Enchantée."

"Je crains qu'il ne vous faille patienter au moins une heure de plus. Nous sommes des lève-tard. Mais je peux toujours vous faire visiter le ministère, si vous le souhaitez."

Lily accepta, heureuse de pouvoir changer de sujet. Elle laissa ses affaires sur place, sur le conseil de miss Callahan -appelez-moi Harry- et la suivit dans les couloirs du ministère.

"Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à trouver? Ça fait assez trou, quand même," s'enquit Harry en entrevoyant la rousse trottiner à ses talons.

"Non, j'ai été aidée par un guide."

Guide qui l'avait abandonnée sans vergogne à l'entrée d'un bureau des Tisseurs exempt de toute présence humaine. La préfète de Gryffondor avait stressé comme pas possible en ne voyant personne. Elle avait crut un moment que le guide l'avait laissée au mauvais endroit et craignait de ne plus pouvoir repartir, n'ayant pas très bien retenu le chemin de retour.

"La prochaine fois, je mettrais des cailloux blancs dans ma poche," marmonna t-elle.

"Je ne pense pas que ça puisse vous servir, les elfes font le ménage tous les jours. Vous seriez plus inspirée de semer des bonnets tricotés main," sourit Harry, devant elle, ayant surprit ses paroles.

Étonnée, la préfète de Gryffondor accéléra le pas pour venir à côté d'elle. "Vous connaissez le conte du Petit Poucet? Alors vous êtes…"

"Née Moldue, puisque c'est le terme consacré. Je trouve le politiquement correct honteusement hypocrite, mais que voulez-vous?" souffla sa guide, mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée.

"Je suis impressionnée," débuta Lily alors qu'elle se poussait contre le mur pour laisser le passage à un petit homme barbu plus large que haut dans le couloir très étroit. "C'est très… difficile de devenir Tisseur."

"Née Moldue ou pas, tant que vous avez le talent, vous avez autant de chance qu'un autre de pouvoir obtenir ce poste, miss Evans," sourit Harry.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire," rétorqua rapidement Lily. "Simplement, le ministère…"

"N'observe pas de politique de préférence à l'égard des Sang Pur. Enfin, pas pour le moment," grommela la brune dans un ton si bas que Lily ne l'entendit pas. Puis, elle reprit plus haut. "Vous avez d'autres camarades ici?"

Elle la fit monter dans l'ascenseur, bifurquant sagement avant le chemin qui menait au bureau des Aurors, le visage serein. Lily n'aurait jamais su rester aussi calme si quelqu'un avait sous-entendu, même avec candeur, que c'était incroyable qu'elle ait les capacités requises pour exercer son travail.

"Quelques-uns," répondit-elle de mauvaise grâce. Potter et Black s'étaient jetés sur les quelques places proposées par les Aurors comme autant de vautours affamés par des jours de jeun. Marlene McKinnon, sa meilleure amie, les avait suivis. La fille aux lunettes rondes l'avait regardée comme une extra-terrestre quand elle lui avait annoncée qu'elle voulait voir ce que donnaient les Tisseurs. Elle, et quelques autres.

Harry lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire et Lily insista pour éviter le bureau des Aurors. L'adulte ne lui en demanda pas la raison, trop heureuse de se tenir éloignée de leurs ennemis mortels, et elles firent simplement un détour. La cinquième année ne mourrait pas d'envie de rendre visite à ses camarades. Et si elle pouvait éviter Potter, elle ne s'en porterait que mieux. Harry se révéla être d'une compagnie agréable, dotée d'un humour corrosif qui n'épargnait personne tout en restant juste et objective. Elle lui présenta aussi des gens qui occupaient des postes dont elle n'aurait pas soupçonné l'existence. Qui savait qu'il existait une escouade spéciale chargée de scruter une carte magique englobant tous le Royaume-Uni pour surveiller les utilisations illégales de la magie? Flavy Croaker, une étonnante petite mémé qui avait, à l'entendre dire, dansé le charleston dans les plus grands palaces américains à l'époque de la Prohibition, se révélait être un puits de science et connaissait par cœur tous les rouages du ministère. Sa consommation de café était inquiétante, toutefois la vénérable grand-mère semblait uniquement carburer à l'arabica sans sucre, accompagné d'une goutte de gin quand l'occasion se présentait.

"On ne fait quasiment rien de la journée. Autant se faire des amis, non?" avait plaisanté Harry en la ramenant au bureau.

Elle s'était découvert des affinités avec la jeune femme sympathique et n'hésitait pas à lui poser telle ou telle question sur le ministère ou sur d'autres sujets. Flavy Croaker était incollable, mais Harry ne s'en sortait pas mal non plus. Lily découvrit l'utilité du ragot, qui permettait de monter un réseau d'Intelligence pour peu qu'on sache démêler le vrai du faux dans tout ce que les secrétaires babillaient entres elles durant leur pause.

A la seconde où elle posèrent le pied dans le local, Lily fut coupée au milieu de sa question sur le fonctionnement de la communication interne -très simple, elle était inexistante- et fut accaparée par une femme rondelette au visage souriant. Ses joues roses étaient encadrées par des cheveux frisés châtains et si elle avait la cinquantaine bien entamée, elle n'en restait pas charmante.

Elle était aussi réactive qu'Harry puisqu'elle lui sauta dessus pour lui serrer la main avec un enthousiasme débordant. "Et dire que je ne voulais pas y croire!"'

"Alexandra, tu vas lui faire peur," la gronda gentiment la brune.

"C'est qu'on en voit si peu, des jeunes," s'excusa la Tisseuse. Alexandra jeta un coup d'œil acéré sur la main de Lily, qu'elle tenait encore. Elle eut une expression affligée. "Ma pauvre enfant, regarde l'état de tes ongles! On dirait que tu viens de déterrer des mandragores à main nue, allez viens, je vais t'arranger ça sur le champ!"

"Mais…" voulut protester Lily. Elle lança un appel à l'aide silencieux à Harry, comme Alexandra la traînait littéralement vers un fauteuil. Cette femme avait une force étonnante. Harry haussa les épaules avec fatalité et lui montra ses propres ongles, soigneusement manucurés une fois par semaine par sa collègue.

"Mais rien-du-tout." La Tisseuse débarrassa son bureau des tonnes de papiers qui l'encombraient et la fit s'asseoir dessus avec une autorité surprenante. Elle prit la chaise et sortit un nécessaire à manucure de son sac à main. "Ma chérie, une chose que tu dois apprendre si tu veux faire partie des nôtres, c'est que les Tisseurs sont la vitrine du ministère," expliqua-t-elle très sérieusement. "Les Aurors passent le plus clair de leur temps dans la boue et sous la pluie, mais un Tisseur ne peut se permettre de faire négligé. C'est une règle d'or."

Lily papillonna des yeux, admettant à contre cœur que ce n'était pas nécessairement dénué de logique, quand un moustachu portant une affreuse chemise hawaïenne flashy débarqua dans la pièce. La mâchoire de l'étudiante percuta le sol.

"Salut, José," fit sobrement Harry en le saluant, se retenant à grand peine d'éclater de rire.

"José," fit glacialement Alexandra. "Ton mauvais goût est une insulte à ceux d'entre nous qui faisons un effort pour paraître bien habillés."

"J'aime mes chemises," répliqua fortement le Mexicain. C'était un vieux sujet de disputes entre eux. Disputes qui se terminaient aussi rapidement qu'elles avaient débutées.

Une espèce de Sirius à la soixantaine bien tassée et teint en argenté lui fit honteusement des avances jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui rappelle distraitement qu'elle était mineure et que s'il n'arrêtait pas immédiatement, elle le traînerait par les _cojones _-José grimaça- au bureau de la justice magique pour atteinte à la pudeur sur mineure de moins de seize ans. Un vieux sorcier du nom de Ben l'avait gentiment saluée et un homme impressionnant du nom de Walver lui dit, avec un extrême ennui, de rester avec Harry puisqu'elles s'entendaient si bien. Sur le coup de midi, un homme à l'accent français se rua à l'intérieur de la pièce, les cheveux ébouriffés et marmonnant des excuses à ses collègues. Simon, le vieux Sirius, le taquina à propos des marques rouges qui dépassaient de son col. L'objet des plaisanteries boutonna entièrement sa chemise en jetant un regard sombre à l'argenté et s'assit sur sa chaise pour ne plus prononcer un seul mot de la journée.

* * *

La sorcière brune passa le reste de la matinée à lui expliquer patiemment les bases du Tissage et ses subtilités tandis que sa manucure autoproclamée tripottait ses mains en s'indignant sur leur état honteux. Son carnet de notes serrée contre elle -elle devrait rendre un compte-rendu de stage au professeur McGonagall à la fin de la semaine- elle écoutait religieusement le cours de la brune. En parallèle, elle découvrit qu'écrire était une tâche ardue quand on se faisait limer les ongles.

"Maintenant," conclut t-elle, "l'important est de savoir si tu es, ou seras, capable de Tisser au moins sept sorts. C'est le minimum requis pour passer le concours du ministère. Les boîtes privées sont moins exigeantes, néanmoins. Tu as déjà fais des tentatives?"

"J'ai parcouru les ouvrages qui évoquent le sujet à la bibliothèque de Poudlard," admit la jeune en rougissant. "Mais c'était assez flou."

Harry acquiesça, narquoise. "Je peux imaginer pourquoi. Franchement, la plupart de ces livres sont écrits par des types qui n'ont aucun talent. Ils ne peuvent donc pas en parler convenablement. C'est incompréhensible pour les non initiés."

"Donc les livres ne servent à rien?" Lily était presque scandalisée à l'idée d'imaginer ça. C'était contraire à tout ce en quoi elle croyait depuis des années.

"En gros? Oui. Rien ne remplacera jamais ta propre expérience." Elle leva son index et son majeur en l'air. "Il y a deux sortes de Tissages. En tout premier lieu, celui qu'on pratique en majorité ici, celui des _nœuds magiques_. Certains peuples dits 'primitifs' pensent que les maisons sont des endroits particuliers où les forces spirituelles sont très concentrées. C'est vrai. Toute construction, quelle qu'elle soit, où vit et a vécu un être vivant, finit par s'imprégner de magie."

"Même les maisons de Moldus?" demanda Lily, dubitative.

"Même les maisons de Moldus," approuva sa vis-à-vis. "Ils en possèdent moins que les sorciers, moins que les Cracmols, ainsi que la majorité des créatures magiques, mais ils n'en sont pas totalement dépourvus. Ne répète pas ça à n'importe qui, tu te ferais lyncher. Le nœud magique d'une maison de Moldu sera évidement plus faible et plus petit que celui d'une maison sorcière, mais il sera là. Dans une ruine aussi, on peut trouver un reste de magie."

La Gryffondor se mit à noter frénétiquement. Réjouie, Harry la laissa faire.

"Le nœud magique distribue l'énergie partout dans la maison, un peu comme un réseau électrique, si tu veux. La magie coule dans les murs, le parquet, le plafond, dans toutes les pierres et les briques qui la composent. On agit dessus pour le modifier selon nos désirs et étendre facilement un sortilège sur toute la maison, à l'intérieur même des pierres."

"Il y a des limites spatiales?"

Harry sourit. "Bonne question. Bizarrement, les limites de l'influence d'un nœud magique sont l'enceinte du lieu qu'il délimite. Disons… la palissade qui entoure le jardin, par exemple. On pense qu'il y a un rapport avec l'idée que se fait le propriétaire de la largeur de son domaine. Le Tissage n'est pas une science exacte."

Lily grimaça quand Alexandra lui tordit impitoyablement la main pour avoir accès à son pouce. "Comment ça se fait?"

"Ce genre de Tissage nous vient des anciennes sociétés claniques où la possession était une notion très importantes. La maison d'un individu, c'est le terrain qu'il considère comme tel. Bref, en agissant sur le nœud, on agit sur la maison dans son entièreté. Vu qu'un nœud n'est pas quelque chose de strictement matériel, pour réussir dans cette branche il faut être doué pour projeter son esprit. Autrement dit, en legilimencie."

Dubitative, Lily stoppa la danse furieuse de sa plume. "Je croyais que ça ne servait qu'à envahir les souvenirs d'une autre personne. Pas à projeter son esprit?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Ça revient à ça. Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut visiter la caboche de quelqu'un juste en claquant des doigts?"

"Dis comme ça…"

"Ensuite, la seconde partie. Le Tissage ex-nihilo."

"A partir de rien," traduisit Lily, passionnée, offrant sa main droite à l'autre Tisseuse qui s'en saisit avec avidité. Elle changea sa plume de main pour continuer à écrire. Elle avait toujours su qu'être ambidextre servirait un jour.

"Exact. Tisser sur des objets. Avec une maison, on a une base sur laquelle travailler. Son nœud. Il suffit de modifier ce nœud, d'ajouter des sortilèges, rien de bien compliqué quand on y réfléchit. Le processus n'est pas sorcier. Le Tissage ex-nihilo, c'est une autre paire de manches. Le principe est le même, seulement, il n'y a pas de nœud déjà existant dans un objet. Tout doit être construit par le Tisseur. Prenons une botte..."

* * *

La journée se déroula studieusement pour Lily. Harry lui fit essayer le Tissage ex-nihilo sur une lampe de bureau qui s'empoussiérait dans un coin. Ça n'avait pas été concluant, mais ça ne signifiait rien du tout selon l'adulte. Sur le coup des sept heures, Harry raccompagna Lily dans l'atrium, devant la fontaine de la fraternité magique. Le nez d'Harry se fronçait à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant. Cette monstruosité était une atteinte au bon goût.

Le professeur McGonagall était là, ainsi que quelques autres élèves. Des Serdaigles, des Pouffsouffles et des Gryffondors en majorité. Elle aperçut une poignée de Serpentards, mais les vert et argent n'étaient pas légions. L'animagus chat discutait avec un Auror qu'elle ne connaissait pas, alors elle n'insista pas. "Je viens te prendre demain à huit heures?" demanda-t-elle à la stagiaire.

Lily opina vivement du chef et la remercia pour cette journée. "C'était très instructif."

"A ton âge, ça m'aurait plutôt barbé à mort, mais si tu le penses vraiment..." plaisanta-t-elle.

Une jeune fille à lunettes -Harry reconnut Marlene McKinnon pour l'avoir vue sur la photo commémorative de Maugrey- rejoignit Lily et lui raconta avec empressement sa propre journée chez les Aurors. Harry allait décamper par Cheminette quand elle entendit un pas claudiquant se rapprocher du groupe des étudiants. Maugrey, puisqu'on en parlait, avait sa mine renfrognée des mauvais jours. Il tirait par l'oreille James et Sirius, qui suivaient en grimaçant. Elle l'entendit se plaindre à McGonagall.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, encore?" fit Lily, au comble de l'exaspération.

"Pour leur crédit, Maugrey nous avait cantonné au tri des archives. Y a plus passionnant, hein," dit rapidement sa camarade.

"Ho, je vois," gronda la préfète. Marlene recula d'un pas, reconnaissant les signes annonciateurs des célèbres colères de la rousse. "Ils se sont _ennuyés_? Et puisqu'ils s'ennuyaient, ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que mettre le _boxon!_? BLACK!! POTTER!!!" rugit-elle en direction des deux garçons qui avaient effectué un replis stratégique pour échapper au regard mauvais de McGonagall.

Ce dernier sursauta instinctivement et son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il vit la furie rousse lui foncer dessus à bras raccourcis. Il tenta de se cacher derrière Sirius, qui blanchit de même. Marlene se précipita à sa suite pour la retenir de faire un massacre. Lily s'égosillait, faisant de grands gestes de bras, plantée devant les deux jeunes sorciers verts de peur. Harry rit à ce spectacle mais s'éclipsa discrètement par une cheminée lorsque les souvenirs de la pensine de Rogue vinrent ternir le moment. La vieille chauve souris venait même l'ennuyer dans le passé. C'était un monde!

* * *

Au Clos Lucé, Sally l'attendait avec un Parmentier à faire pâlir d'envie Molly Weasley. Cette fois elle lui indiqua bien qu'elle se lèverait à sept heures afin que la pauvre créature ne fasse pas un arrêt cardiaque en la trouvant attablée. Elle l'envoya se coucher sur le coup des onze heures et elle-même ne tarda pas à prendre sa potion et à se glisser entre les draps propres, après une courte entrevue avec Dumbledore par cheminée interposée. Le lendemain, à huit heure pile, elle patientait devant la statue dorée, défiant le faux gobelin de lui faire une remarque sur sa subite ponctualité. Ce n'était pas de notoriété commune, mais il avait été enchanté par deux visiteurs gobelins, et même les meilleurs Briseurs de Sorts s'étaient cassés les dents dessus. Depuis dix ans, la statue du gobelin injuriait copieusement les sorciers et sorcières qui passaient à proximité.

"Moisissure de bandimon," fit le gobelin doré quand Harry pénétra par inadvertance dans le champ d'action du sortilège farceur pour rejoindre sa future mère.

"Raclure de latrine de troll," marmonna-t-elle par reflexe, faisant sursauter Lily, qui les regarda alternativement, hébétée.

Elle fit faire des petits exercices à Lily, l'introduit à la subtilité de l'archivage et de toute l'administration, et ce jusqu'au jeudi après-midi. L'air de rien, Harry se renseigna sur la jeune fille en lui posant des questions anodines, découvrant ses passions, hobbies, goûts. Toutes les petites choses qui lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir connu sa mère. C'était assez grisant.

Elle lui montra aussi comment rédiger un historique, et lui prêta quelques livres qui pourraient l'intéresser. Ses collègues l'observèrent, perplexes, arriver à huit heures pétantes pour repartir à sept tous les jours. Harry ignorait superbement les regards intrigués et perplexes de ses amis et se délectait de la soif d'apprendre de Lily, qui lui faisait poser des questions sans arrêt. Elle aimait lui parler. La sentir vivante.

Pour le vendredi, Harry avait prévu un truc spécial et demandé à Lily de venir avec des vêtements de ville. Aussi, le jeudi soir, distraite, elle oublia de prendre sa potion de sommeil.

* * *

Voldemort claqua des doigts et deux hommes furent introduits dans la pièce. La barbe en collier du premier était blonde et il portait la cape des Mangemorts. Derrière lui, avançait un jeune homme aussi blond et à l'expression réservée. Les deux Sorciers s'inclinèrent.

"Abraxas. Estimé et loyal ami," fit le mage noir en esquissant ce qui ressemblait plus à un rictus qu'à un sourire. "Celui qui t'accompagne doit être ton fils, si je ne me trompe pas. Lucius, c'est cela? Tu es parmi nous depuis quelques temps mais nous n'avons pas encore été présentés, je crois."

Lucius Malfoy, surveillé du coin de l'œil par son père, s'inclina une nouvelle fois. "Maître, c'est un honneur."

"Ton père m'a dit beaucoup de bien à ton sujet, jeune Lucius. Et cela m'a convaincu de te confier une tâcher très importante."

Tandis que les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent légèrement, Abraxas suffoqua. "Mon maître… n'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour lui?" En dépit du compliment à son égard, Abraxas ne paraissait pas être fou de joie à cette annonce. Il savait que les gratitudes du Lord Noir rimaient souvent avec malheur ou tâches dangereuses.

Voldemort renifla. "Il a vingt ans, c'est bien plus qu'il n'en faut pour me contenter."

Abraxas baissa la tête en signe de soumission. "Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon seigneur."

"Viens plus près, jeune Lucius," ordonna tranquillement l'homme serpent. Le blond s'avança prudemment jusqu'à lui, gardant une distance de sécurité. "Plus près," siffla Voldemort. Malfoy cacha son tremblement et s'approcha encore plus. Maintenant, l'autre pouvait toucher son visage. "Haaaa, oui… il a bien les traits des Malfoy. Et ces yeux gris…" dit-il en posant le bout de ses doits sur la pommette gauche de Lucius. Le garçon songea qu'il allait bientôt les retirer, mais Voldemort n'en fit rien.

Le contact s'éternisait. Les mains d'Abraxas furent prises d'un spasme convulsif. Le mage noir reposa sa main sur sa robe après une longue minute. "Satisfait-moi, jeune Lucius, et tu auras tout ce dont tu as jamais rêvé. Et bien plus encore."

"Que dois-je faire, maître?" souffla Lucius, fasciné malgré lui.

"Je veux que tu gardes quelque chose pour moi."

Il lui présenta une coupe finement ciselée.

* * *

"Mhhnnn!" gémit Harry avant de glisser de son lit dans une envolée de draps et de se vautrer lourdement sur le parquet. Elle se massa la mâchoire en maugréant.

Voldemort avait accéléré son jeu. Normalement il n'aurait du donner la coupe à Bellatrix avant des années. Et là, il la confiait à Lucius.

Purin de merle.

Elle se leva en prenant appui sur le sommier et enfila des chaussettes propres et ses chaussons, la tête dans le cirage, pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Sally lui fourra d'autorité un bol de café noir entre les mains et lui rappela trois fois qu'elle devait aller au ministère et non se rendormir sur la table de la cuisine.

* * *

L'atrium était bondé, comme de coutume. Harry se dirigea au radar pour atteindre la fontaine. Elle ne cessait de penser et de repenser aux horcruxes. Ils seraient aisés à trouver, sauf peut-être la coupe de Pouffsouffle, qui supposait devoir jouer à Cat's Eyes chez Gringotts pour la récupérer, et ce fichu carnet. Elle ignorait parfaitement où il pourrait le planquer. Elle se gratta la nuque.

"Harry!"

Lily lui fit un coucou de là où elle était. Elle bouscula une femme qui ressemblait trop à ce vieux crapaud rose d'Ombrage pour qu'elle s'en excuse et fendit la foule de travailleurs jusqu'à la rousse.

"Vous n'avez pas l'air très réveillée. Ça va?"

L'inquiétude palpable dans la voix de la Gryffondor lui mit du baume au cœur. "Juste un peu mal dormi. Merci."

La rousse cilla quand elle remarqua son tailleur bordeaux. "Vous êtes très chic. C'est en quelle occasion?"

"Aujourd'hui, je vous emmène à Londres."

"Pour faire un Tissage?" demanda l'étudiante, extatique, luttant pour ne pas se mettre à sautiller de joie.

"Oui, et pas n'importe où. Walver voulait le faire lui-même, alors j'ai du lui promettre mon premier né pour qu'il me confie le job. Venez, je vais faire un transplanage d'escorte."

"Mais on peut vraiment? Partir comme ça?"

"Vos professeurs sont au courant," la rassura Harry, qui fit un signe à McGonagall, plus loin. Le professeur de métamorphose hocha la tête. "Hop, on est parties!"

"Où va-t-on?"

"Vous verrez. Hehehe." Harry l'entraîna dans la salle des transplanage et lui tint la main pour l'emmener avec elle. Un "plop" plus tard, et elles n'étaient plus au ministère mais devant un monument prestigieux du patrimoine londonien.

* * *

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux en reconnaissant le bâtiment devant elle. Sa mâchoire se décrocha et se fracassa sur le trottoir. Impossible. Elle se moquait d'elle!

"BIG BEN?!!"

Harry lui tapota flegmatiquement l'épaule. "Et oui, Big Ben."

"Mais c'est… c'est…" balbutia la fille.

"Un relais de première importance pour le réseau de Cheminette de cette partie de l'Angleterre. Vous ne saviez pas?"

Lily la considéra avec incrédulité. Elle aurait aussi bien pu lui dire que la Terre avait en fait la forme d'une carte de chocogrenouille. Big Ben. Par Merlin. Sa mère n'accepterait jamais de la croire.

"La Tour Eiffel est bien un relais radio, non?"

"Heu… oui, mais… bon, d'accord, admettons," soupira Lily en baissant les bras, vaincue. Harry alla discuter avec le vendeur de tickets et se présenta comme une envoyée de la mairie, carte à l'appui. Le vieil homme les laissa passer sans opposer de difficultés. Harry la conduisit au cœur de la tour. "Et on fait quoi?"

"La salle qui nous préoccupe a été exceptionnellement interdite au public. On a jusqu'à midi," dit Harry en lui envoyant un sourire lumineux.

Le beau visage de la Gryffondor se décomposa sous l'effet de la compréhension. Elle leva le nez en regardant les escaliers qui menaient en haut, le teint blafard. "Ho non" fit-elle faiblement.

"Ho si. On monte. La pierre qui régule le réseau est au sommet, mais nous n'aurons pas besoin de monter aussi haut."

Lily se flattait d'être une intellectuelle, merci pour elle, et détestait les efforts physiques inutiles. Sans oublier le fait qu'elle avait une sainte horreur de la hauteur. Enfin rendues au sommet de l'horloge, elle était à bout de souffle et se retint à un des murs pour ne pas embrasser le sol. "Appfffffffu apffffffu apffffffuuuuuu! Plus… jamais… ça."

"Il faut faire du sport, Lily," la gourmanda Harry. "Essayez donc le Quidditch."

"Moi vivante, jamais," rétorqua la préfète avec passion. Le sourire en coin d'Harry ne lui échappa pas et elle lui tira très maturément la langue.

"Retournons à nos dragons, voulez-vous?" L'adulte referma la porte derrière elles pour ne pas être dérangées par des hordes de touristes en vacance. Il y avait une toute petite marque au centre de la salle. Harry y prit place et convia Lily à s'asseoir quelques pas devant elle. "Il y a peu de règles à respecter pour Tisser. L'une des plus importante est celle-ci: Ne jamais faire un Tissage à deux mains. A deux personnes, si vous voulez. Ce n'est pas un truc d'humains," expliqua-t-elle, sérieuse comme un pape. Il y avait, inscrite sur son visage, une gravité que Lily n'avait encore jamais découvert. Le genre de gravité que leur professeur de DCFM avait eu lorsqu'il avait abordé le sujet des détraqueurs. "Il est _formellement _interdit de rentrer dans l'esprit d'un Tisseur, ou de se connecter sur le même nœud, pendant qu'il exerce son art. C'est tabou."

Lily pencha la tête sur le côté, curieuse. "Quelles en seraient les conséquences?"

"Outre une mort extrêmement douloureuse des deux côtés? Ça pourrait rayer de la carte l'endroit où vous vous trouvez sur une vingtaine de kilomètres. Style cratère de météorite."

La rousse déglutit. "Ha." Voilà qui douchait son enthousiasme.

"Tisser est un acte délicat. Ca demande une concentration extrême. Au moindre faux pas, le Tissage peut devenir instable et mener à une catastrophe." Harry sourit. "Mais si je me contente de Tisser dans mon coin, vous risquez de vous ennuyer profondément. Alors voilà: vous allez assistez au Tissage en externe."

Lily fronça les sourcils. "Mais c'est... invisible, comme procédé, non?"

"Basiquement, oui. C'est pour ça que pour visualiser un Tissage, les observateurs extérieurs doivent ouvrir leur esprit au lieu de le projeter," expliqua doctement la brune.

"Je ne suis pas sûre de faire la différence," avoua la préfète.

"Hmm... c'est comme sentir un parfum de loin au lieu de mettre son nez directement sur le sachet de lavande. Votre esprit reste où il est. Vous êtes simplement... plus consciente de ce qui vous entoure. C'est difficile à expliquer tant qu'on n'a pas essayé. Je jure que c'est sans danger."

"Je peux faire ça?" demanda Lily avec circonspection.

"Oui. Vous allez simplement ressentir mon action sur le nœud et non vous y impliquer. Rien de plus. Comme regarder un spectacle à la télé." Harry sortit un pot à confiture de son sac à main où une étiquette Bonne-maman jaunissait encore et en ôta le couvercle. "Vous allez respirer ça à fond, ça vous aidera."

"C'est quoi?" s'enquit prudemment Lily. Un truc qui sert à planer… mouais, hein.

"Un mélange tout bête d'eucalyptus et d'autres herbes secrètes mais parfaitement légales. Pas un brin de marijuana là-dedans," rit t-elle. "Promis."

Rassurée, Lily remplit ses poumons de l'odeur suave et douce qui exaltait de la pâte sombre du pot. _L'eucalyptus dilate les bronches_, fit la voix de sa mère, passionnée de botanique, dans sa tête. Il y avait aussi une note de coriandre et… de thym, peut-être… Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, ses pensées se firent plus claires, plus ordonnées. Elle regarda le ciel par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle se sentait bien. Sereine.

"Fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous sur ce qui vous entoure, Lily. Soyez relaxée… Personne ne vous fera de mal, ici. Ouvrez votre esprit. Ressentez les effluves de magie qui planent dans l'air. Cette pièce en est saturée."

Elle respira à fond. "… Oui, il y a quelque chose… ha," Lily sourit. "J'ai l'impression d'être dans un aquarium."

Des dizaines de fils multicolores dansaient dans l'air. C'était l'effet de la pâte odorante? En tout cas, c'était rudement beau. Les fils avaient l'apparence de traînées de fumées transparentes, et se croisaient, s'entrecroisaient, dessinaient des motifs élégants, des courbes et des arabesques magnifiques. Ils s'ordonnèrent bientôt et créèrent un motif logique. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi on parlait de 'Tissage'. Les fils formaient un canevas complexe et épais qu'elle pouvait presque toucher. Palper. Comme un vieux pull en laine aux mailles desserrées. Ils couraient sur les murs, en mouvement constant, agités par une brise inexistante. C'était... magique.

Harry était agréablement surprise. Pour l'amener à s'ouvrir complètement, Graham avait du lui coller la mixture sous le nez pendant vingt bonnes minutes afin qu'elle soit suffisamment détendue. C'était sans doute aussi parce qu'elle n'avait eu aucune confiance en lui. Encore aujourd'hui, sa foi en le vieil homme était très limitée.

Mais Lily semblait éprouver aucun problème à se sentir vulnérable avec elle.

Contente d'elle, Harry continua. "Maintenant, je vais Tisser." Elle ferma les yeux.

Tout à coup, les fils semblèrent se rétracter et se concentrer à l'endroit où Harry était assise. Ils se relâchèrent comme si une main invisible avait joué avec un élastique. Lily comprit qu'Harry avait commencé son travail.

Durant trois heures, et sans que Lily ne voit le temps passer, elle contempla l'ouvrage subtil de la Tisseuse sur le nœud magique de Big Ben. Les fils devenaient progressivement plus brillants, comme neufs. Elle sut que c'était terminé lorsque Harry se retira très doucement du Tissage.

"Vous avez mis tellement de temps à sortir… vous vérifiez si vous n'aviez rien oublié?" demanda la Gryffondor dans un murmure. Il lui semblait que parler normalement aurait dérangé la magie toute neuve qui vrombissait dans Big Ben.

"Pas du tout. Je ne voulais juste rien abîmer en Décrochetant à la barbare." Harry se releva et s'étira. En regardant sa montre, elle étouffa un hoquet surpris.

"Déjà onze heures trente? C'est ça, le pire quand on travaille! On sait jamais combien de temps on y passe!"

Lily rougit lorsque son ventre gronda subitement. Elle toussa dans son poing pour se faire oublier et Harry pouffa. Mince, elle avait la même expression quand elle était embarrassée! "Allez, on descend et je vous invite à déjeuner."

"Hein?! Mais non, j'ai de quoi-" voulut objecter Lily avant qu'Harry la coupe.

"C'est pour fêter la fin de votre stage. J'insiste."

La préfète se laissa convaincre, d'autant que son estomac la poussait à accepter avec virulence. Étrangement, les marches lui parurent plus sympathiques dans ce sens là. La Tisseuse la conduisit à travers les ruelles de Londres, dans des endroits dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Un petit bistrot à la carte alléchante leur ouvrit les bras. Le déjeuner fut copieux et Harry eut du mal à tirer sa stagiaire hors de sa chaise.

"Je vous emmènerais bien Chemin de Traverse pour vous montrer les deux-trois livres sur le sujet qui ne sont pas des torche-cul mais les autres vont croire que je vous ai kidnappée. Hop hop! On va marcher jusqu'au ministère, ça fera digérer."

"Naonnnn!"

Le rire de la Survivante les escorta hors du bistrot.

* * *

La cabine téléphonique qui servait d'entrée des visiteurs n'était pas encore taguée. Harry fit entrer une Lily légèrement interloquée dans la cabine. "Voyons… ha, oui. Six, deux, quatre, quatre, deux," composa-t-elle sur le cadran téléphonique.

"Ça forme le mot 'Magic'. Amusant," dit l'étudiante en arquant un sourcil flegmatique.

"J'ai toujours trouvé singulièrement désopilante l'habitude sorcière de fourrer des clins d'oeils et d'affreux calembours partout... alors, tu te dépêches?"

"Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie," fit enfin la voix pré-enregistrée. "Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite."

"Harry Callahan, du service des Tisseurs ministériels, accompagnant Lily Evans, étudiante stagiaire de Poudlard," répondit Harry à la voix froide et impersonnelle.

"Merci. Le visiteur est prié de prendre le badge et de l'attacher bien en vue sur sa robe."

Un petit badge tomba dans le réceptacle à monnaie. "_Lily Evans, stagiaire_. Plutôt lacunaire." Lily l'accrocha sur le devant de son pull noir.

"Le visiteur est prié de se soumettre à une fouille-"

"Gna gna gna," compléta Harry, exaspérée comme toujours par la voix féminine. "Allez, magne-toi."

La cabine s'enfonça alors dans le sol. La rue londonienne disparut au fur-et-à-mesure qu'elles descendaient. Il y eu un long moment dans le noir. Harry allait pester contre la lenteur de cette machine infernale quand la lumière du hall des visiteurs toucha le bout de ses chaussures et s'entendit à ses jambes, puis au reste de son corps. Bientôt, ses yeux furent au niveau du plafond et elle constata, à sa grande stupeur, que le hall était complètement vide. Et ce n'était pas tout…

Lily papillonnait des cils, blessée par la lumière crue et soudaine et étouffa un cri quand elle les fit plaquer sans douceur contre le fond de la cabine. "Hey!"

Il y avait des impacts de sortilège un peu partout. Les statues de la fontaine avaient subi des dégâts et celle de l'elfe gisait, décapitée. Harry sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement vif.

"Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée," déclara la voix tandis que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée.

Tendue, les sens aux aguets, elle garda Lily dans son dos, lui faisant rempart de son corps. Il n'y avait visiblement personne dans les parages.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" chuchota la rousse effrayée par son brusque changement de comportement. Elle prit aussi sa baguette. Harry se souvient avec un pincement de fierté, qu'elle avait prit part au combat contre les Mangemort à Prés-au-Lard et que se battre ne lui avait jamais fait peur. "Je n'en sais rien mais ça sent mauvais. _Hominum revelio," _incanta-t-elle.

Une légère lueur bleutée se produisit à l'extrémité du morceau de bois. Génial. Elle jura à mi-voix, resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette.

Harry regarda Lily dans les yeux. "Le ministère a été envahi."

* * *

**Note de fin :**

Et un cliff, un! Depuis le temps qu'on rêvait d'en faire un. Et joyeux Noël, braves lecteurs et reviewers! Le prochain chapitre sera placé sous le signe de l'action. Préparez-vous à être secoués!

**Prochainement dans Point de Rupture :**

_L'arme d'un Mangemort sauta de sa main et retomba dans celle d'une secrétaire au chignon massacré. L'air mauvais de celle qui va faire un carnage, cette dernière encastra son talon aiguille dans le genou d'un quidam masqué qui se mit à sautiller sur place en tenant sa jambe douloureuse, et jeta un maléfice très réussi à un autre. _


	8. Maille 7

Auteur : Les Trois Moires.

Genre : Sérieux, action, aventure.

Disclamer : Harry Potter appartient corps et âme à Madame Rowling.

Bêta : 3lle.

Résumé : Lorsque Harry remonte le temps, doit trouver une maison, un job, casser du Mangemort, négocier pour éviter que Dumbledore ne mette le nez dans sa vie privée et, en plus, doit apprendre à coordonner son sac à main avec ses chaussures, tout ce qu'elle demande c'est pouvoir souffler deux secondes.

Note : Ce chapitre est tout spécialement dédicacé à 3lle, estimée bêta-lectrice de nous. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour elle!

Note 2 : Déçues, nous sommes déçues. Une seule personne, nos félicitations à ****, à tilté sur la référence de la sorcière du Vésuve qui a offert les bombes à plof a Harry. Enfin, quoi! Il s'agissait bien évidement de Miss Tick, la sorcière Italienne qui en a après le sou fétiche de Picsou! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous? Ralahalah. Allez, essayez de vous rattraper, il y en a d'autres dans ce chapitre!

Rating : M, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Gros mots, évocations du tome sept (même si depuis le temps vous auriez dû le lire!)

**

* * *

POINT DE RUPTURE**

par _Les Trois Moires _

**Maille 7 **- Lorsque les choses prennent une sale tournure.

**Précédemment dans Point de Rupture: **Harry a passé une formidable semaine en compagnie de Lily, venue au ministère de la Magie pour un stage. Mais les choses se gâtent quand elles posent les pieds dans le hall des arrivées le vendredi midi. Le ministère est sous le coup d'une attaque!

* * *

"Des gens sont dissimulés ici," murmura-t-elle à Lily dans son dos.

Ses cours de stratégie en milieu hostile lui revinrent presque instantanément en mémoire, accompagnées de la voix basse et rassurante de Kingsley et celle patiente de Minerva. Elle n'était pas certaine que les gens normaux entendaient autant de voix qu'elle, mais ça lui rendait bien des services. Et puis elle ne se sentait jamais seule.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir si ce sont des amis ou des ennemis. Vous restez dans la cabine et vous me couvrez. Si vous entrevoyez une robe noire, vous tirez."

"Compris." Les yeux de Lily étaient déterminés, et elle était prête à dégommer le premier Mangemort qui se trouverait dans sa ligne de mire.

Harry lui serra le bras pour la tranquilliser. "Tout ira bien." Et elle s'avança à pas comptés à l'intérieur du hall. Elle avait l'impression de rejouer un vieux western, où le shérif arrivait en ville afin de dézinguer la bande de malfrats qui s'y était installée.

Le hall était mortellement silencieux, plongé dans une atmosphère qui était tout sauf rassurante. Ce genre d'endroit était naturellement bruyant, rempli de monde. L'absence de bruit était presque anormale, et contribuait à alimenter sa nervosité. Harry était loin d'être la combattante parfaite, bien trop aiguillée par ses émotions pour être l'espèce de tank humain dont Maugrey rêvait. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais elle ne serait jamais Super-Auror.

Ses escarpins claquaient doucement sur les dalles de marbre. A quoi bon les enlever? Les Mangemorts en embuscade avaient été prévenus de leur présence, à Lily et elle, par la voix de cette damnée speakerine. De plus, le tap-tap régulier éloignaient le spectre de cette horrible soirée au ministère, des années auparavant. Le soir où son incommensurable bêtise lui avait fait perdre Sirius.

A bien y réfléchir, le Voile devait encore être-

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était ni l'heure ni le moment.

La Survivante avança vers le bureau des identifications de baguettes, l'arme à la main.

Il aurait fallu à Harry trois paires d'yeux supplémentaires pour surveiller la salle gigantesque et les innombrables cheminées qui étaient autant de pièches potentiels. Elle inspira. Pour ça, elle devait faire confiance à Lily. Et Merlin savait qu'elle faisait confiance à la jeune sorcière. C'était sans doute absurde, de confier sa vie à une cinquième année, mais qui avait osé prétendre qu'Harry Potter était une personne censée?

Quand elle fut parvenue au milieu, trois Mangemorts surgirent de l'ombre dans de grands tourbillons de capes noires, la baguette pointée sur elle, des maléfices s'apprêtant à sortir de leur bouche. L'air se bloqua dans la gorge d'Harry, mais bientôt son entraînement prit le dessus.

Elle s'aplatit face contre terre et les sortilèges passèrent à quelques centimètres de son crâne. Une de ses mèches de cheveux partit en fumée. De son abri, Lily jeta un _Stupéfix_ gagnant. Harry roula sur elle-même, et, d'un _Incendio _bien placé, enflamma la robe du deuxième Mangemort qui se mit à hurler. Alors que le dernier changeait de cible pour lancer un _aguamenti_ afin de sauver son camarade affolé, la Tisseuse en profita pour le viser.

"_Lapcius_!"

Le Mangemort fut éjecté violemment contre un mur et, son crâne cognant durement contre la pierre, il perdit connaissance. L'action avait duré en tout et pour tout dix secondes.

Elle éteignit le feu qui rongeait encore la robe de son ennemi et le stupéfixia dans le même mouvement. Lily ligota les serviteurs de Voldemort et Harry considéra sombrement les ascenseurs.

"Vous êtes certaine de ne pas vouloir devenir Auror? Elles étaient chouettes vos roulades," plaisanta la jeune fille pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Harry pouvait lire dans les yeux verts que la jeune fille n'avait pas le cœur à rire à sa propre plaisanterie.

"Je suis une fan de films d'action et de pop-corn hollywoodiens. Clint Eastwood est mon Dieu," déclara-t-elle, pince-sans-rire. "Trêve de bavardages. Lily, rentrez a Poudlard et allez voir le directeur pour le prévenir de ce qui se trame ici."

L'Ordre devait impérativement être mis au courant, pensa-t-elle en retirant le masque d'un Mangemort pour le confier à sa stagiaire. Ça pourrait faire cinq ou six personnes en renfort. Cependant, l'exclamation courroucée de Lily la sortit de ses réflexions tactiques. La rousse avait les poings sur les hanches et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Harry recula instinctivement.

"Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais pas vous abandonner toute seule ici!?"

Harry secoua la tête, mi-enchantée de l'attention, mi-inquiète. "Si vous étiez majeure, passe encore, mais vous avez quinze ans. J'ai des responsabilités envers vos parents et vos professeurs alors il n'est pas question que je mette votre vie en danger."

"J'ai des amis qui sont ici!" objecta Lily avec véhémence.

"Je sais, oui. Et on pourra faire plus et plus vite pour eux si vous alertez Dumbledore. Lily, je ne voudrais pas devoir vous forcer à entrer dans la cheminée."

Parce qu'elle le ferait volontiers si ça pouvait empêcher Lily de se faire tuer. Damnation, elle serait probablement capable de jeter un _Imperius_ sur sa mère pour la forcer à se mettre en sécurité!

Lily soupira abruptement, expirant un air brûlant de colère, arracha presque le masque des mains d'Harry, et marcha à grandes enjambées furieuses en direction des cheminées. Elle jeta une poignée de poudre et cria furieusement "Poudlard!" puis disparut dans le feu.

Harry se massa l'arrête du nez. Bon sang. Elle pria pour qu'elle ne lui en tienne pas rigueur. Évidement, si ça avait été elle dans la même situation, elle se serait jetée dans la bataille la tête baissée. La mère était au moins plus raisonnable que la fille.

Inutile de se demander d'où venait son côté caractériel.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la cheminée laissa apparaître Minerva McGonagall, Dorca Meadows, et un jeune homme qui lui était totalement inconnu. Le dernier était un grand gars châtain à la mâchoire bien dessinée et à la musculature d'un joueur de Quidditch. Dorca, elle, ressemblait trait pour trait à la photo de Maugrey. Harry se mordit la lèvre en constatant que c'était la moitié de ce qu'elle avait prévu.

"J'espère que l'on ne vous a pas fait trop attendre, miss Callahan," fit le professeur de Métamorphose. "Miss Evans vient de nous faire parvenir votre message. Le directeur est resté à Poudlard pour contrer à une éventuelle diversion. Quelle est la situation?"

Elle et Minerva ne s'étaient officiellement rencontrées que mardi au soir quand elle lui avait parlé de son projet de sortie. L'écossaise ignorait bien sûr qui était réellement le Manteau Noir, pour des raisons de sécurité. Ça et parce que Dumbledore était mondialement connu pour adorer cultiver les mystères autant que manger des friandises parfum citron. L'homme aimait tout simplement faire des cachotteries, même si cela devait à terme lui causer des préjudices.

Toutefois, l'autre chose à savoir à propos du Directeur de Poudlard, c'est que personne n'arrivait à lui en vouloir très longtemps. La preuve, même Rogue, avec son caractère de Troll décoiffé parvenait à vivre avec lui. Hé, Harry lui avait pardonné pour avoir fait de sa vie un Enfer.

Pour en revenir à McGonagall, Dumbledore avait dût la laver de tout soupçons. Et puisque la parole de ce vieux machin faisait loi et que la vice-directrice vouait une confiance absolue à son supérieur...

Harry revint à l'instant présent. "Trois Mangemorts sur le carreau, ligotés et hors d'état de nuire. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on va pouvoir trouver aux étages inférieurs. Vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles?"

McGonagall scrutait les prisonniers, reconnaissant d'anciens camarades ou élèves de Poudlard. L'inconnu patientait, à l'écoute de ce qui se dirait, une baguette de bois sombre dans le creux de la paume.

"Rien. Toutes les communications ont été coupées," répondit McGonagall en secouant la tête, déçue par ce qu'elle voyait.

"Alors le pire est à craindre," soupira Dorca. La sorcière affirma sa prise sur sa baguette, et se tourna vers Harry, arborant un faible sourire. "Je suis Dorca Meadows, au fait."

"Enchantée. Harry Callahan, Tisseuse."

"David Holmes, professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques. Enchanté." Il lui délivra une poignée de main ferme et chaleureuse.

"Moi de même."

"Et si nous remettions les présentations à plus tard?" suggéra McGonagall. "Nous avons du travail."

Ils avancèrent dans le second hall, en face des ascenseurs. Dorca leur fit remarquer que sur vingt, cinq étaient encore en activité. "Ils ont du bloquer les autres et nous attendent à la sortie. Comment allons-nous procéder?" demanda-t-elle.

"Cinq ascenseurs et nous sommes quatre… Hum," sourit machiavéliquement la vice directrice de Poudlard. "Nous allons les faire courir. Écoutez…"

* * *

"Niveau sept, Département des jeux et sports magiques, siège des ligues britanniques et irlandaises de Quidditch, club officiel de Bavboules, Bureau des Brevets saugrenus," annonça la voix de la speakerine.

"On sait!" grogna le Mangemort en vérifiant le deuxième ascenseur qu'on lui envoyait. Il donna un coup de pied exaspéré dans la porte métallique.

"Encore vide! A quoi ils jouent, ces crétins de Picson, Prashet et Millhouse?! A moins que ce soient ces foutues machines qui déconnent…"

Il retraversa le couloir en traînant les pieds tandis qu'un autre ascenseur s'ouvrait à l'autre bout, avec un signal sonore et le message habituel. Il y jeta un œil noir et retourna s'asseoir.

De bien plus loin, la voix de l'un de ses camarades retentit. "C'est quoi?"

"Rien!" Le Mangemort grommela, et se promit solennellement d'étrangler la greluche qui avait enregistré les annonces. Et de lui balancer des _doloris_. Et un _silencio_.

"Niveau sept…" singea-t-il en cœur au moment où une autre cabine s'ouvrit dans le fond. Exaspéré, il ne se donna pas la peine d'aller vérifier. La quatrième arriva et il ne regarda même pas les portes s'ouvrir sur du vide.

"C'est quoi?" s'enquit encore son collègue, dans une autre pièce, à surveiller des joueurs de Quidditch, attachés, mais qui conservaient toujours un air diablement menaçant. C'était musclé un joueur de Quidditch.

"Rien!" s'exclama chaudement le Mangemort de garde, qui n'attendait plus qu'une chose, qu'un des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui faisaient des rondes dans l'étage vienne le relever. Il pourrait enfin aller passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un.

"T'es sûr?"

"Oui!!"

L'autre n'insista pas et retourna à sa bande de batteurs intimidants. Le surveillant des ascenseurs pianota sur sa cuisse, regardant en l'air alors que la cinquième cabine s'ouvrait. "Niveau sept, Département des jeux et sports magiques…" fit encore la speakerine.

"C'est quoi?"

"MAIS ZUT, A LA FIN!" vociféra le Mangemort en jetant son tabouret dans le couloir, tournant le dos aux ascenseurs pour agonir son camarade d'injures. Cette erreur lui fut préjudiciable. Un éclair de stupéfixion l'atteignit entre les omoplates et il tomba raide, face contre terre, accompagnant le tabouret. Les deux corps en chute libre produisirent un bruit sourd en rencontrant le sol.

"Bon, bon, faut pas s'énerver," marmonna l'autre Mangemort, entendant les deux chocs.

Dorca récupéra la baguette du stupéfixié et la cassa en deux. Harry fit un sourire appréciateur à McGonagall qui reçut le compliment muet avec un hochement de tête empreint de noblesse et de dignité. En silence, le quatuor enjamba le Mangemort hors course et se glissa dans le couloir. Le second Mangemort subit un sort similaire et les joueurs de Quidditch furent libérés en un tournemain.

"Merci, professeur. Ça fait du bien de vous voir là," fit un batteur élancé en faisant craquer les jointures de ses mains. "On va s'occuper de reprendre cet étage. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils se battent encore en haut. Le ministre est sauf, sous la protection des Aurors. Ils seraient retranchés dans leur bureau. Ou c'est ce qu'ils ont dit."

"Les Mangemorts ne sont pas connus pour être des lumières," approuva Holmes. "C'est possible que ce soit la vérité. Probable, même."

"Vous avez des nouvelles des étudiants?" s'enquit McGonagall, inquiète. Les adolescents étaient sa priorité, et son ton l'indiquait clairement. Elle n'hésiterait pas à marcher sur la face de Voldemort si ça signifiait récupérer ses élèves et les ramener sains et saufs à l'école. "Où sont-ils?"

"Eh bien... S'ils n'en ont pas parlé c'est qu'ils doivent être avec les Aurors."

La directrice de Gryffondor acquiesça en soupirant et ils laissèrent les sportifs se charger de reconquérir le niveau. Ils avaient l'avantage du terrain, y travaillant toute la semaine. D'autant que les batteurs se munirent rapidement de leurs battes ensorcelées. Ils relâchaient des cognards au moment où les portes de la cabine se refermèrent sur Harry.

"GO LES CANONS, GO!!"

* * *

"Niveau six, Département des Transports magiques, Régie autonome des transports par cheminée, Service de régulation des balais, Office des Portoloins, Centre d'essai de transplanage."

Il n'y eut pas de comité d'accueil, cette fois. Ils dépassèrent plusieurs pièces vides jusqu'à arriver dans une grande salle où des employés du ministère étaient assis à même le sol. Une Sorcière à lunettes ne put s'empêcher de glapir en les voyant. Les cinq Mangemorts présents se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Holmes leva sa baguette: "_IMPEDIMENTA_!"

Un Mangemort valdingua par-dessus une table et les autres saisirent leur baguette.

"Tout le monde à plat ventre!!" s'égosilla Harry en retournant un bureau du pied pour en faire un bunker. Les Sorciers obéirent sans discuter et firent les morts avec beaucoup de conviction. Moins rapides à réagir à cause de l'effet de surprise, les adeptes de Voldemort restèrent en plein milieu de la salle, à découvert. Ils essuyèrent le tir serré de sortilège avec des _protego _mais ils n'étaient pas doués à ce jeu là. Les sorts fusèrent. Dorca méritait la réputation de grande sorcière que Maugrey lui avait fait, car ses sorts faisaient presque toujours mouche. Ses cheveux courts s'ébouriffaient à chaque saut, parade,_ expelliarmus_.

"_Petrificus totalus_!"

"_Endoloris!_!"

"_Stupéfix_!!!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

L'arme d'un Mangemort sauta de sa main et retomba dans celle d'une secrétaire au chignon massacré. L'air mauvais de celle qui va faire un carnage, elle encastra son talon aiguille dans le genou d'un quidam masqué, qui se mit à sautiller sur place en tenant sa jambe douloureuse, et jeta un maléfice très réussi à un autre. Dorca lança un _silencio _au dernier encore debout. Il se fit maîtriser par une cohorte d'employés furieux qui l'assomma avec un presse livre hideux en forme de centaure.

"Wouaaaaaiiiiisssss!" hurlèrent-ils de concert quand les affreux furent définitivement hors d'état de nuire.

Dans cette liesse générale, plusieurs employés se dévouèrent pour venir avec eux tandis que les autres allaient donner un coup de main au niveau sept et sécuriser le hall des arrivées pour éviter toute mauvaise surprises.

* * *

"Niveau cinq, Département de la coopération magique internationale, Organisation internationale du commerce magique, Bureau international des lois magiques, Confédération internationale des sorciers, section britannique." L'annonce n'avait pas fini de retentir que la dizaine de sorciers en mission de sauvetage se rua à l'assaut pour faire front aux Mangemorts qui occupaient l'étage. Sortant de trois ascenseurs différents, ils offraient une cible moins groupée et plus difficile d'atteinte. Les ennemis ne savaient pas où donner de la tête en les voyant débarquer, prêts à en découdre. Les jets de lumière furent un instant à sens unique avant que les Mangemorts ne se reprennent et répliquent rageusement.

McGonagall était aussi impressionnante que la fois où ils s'étaient battus côtes à côtes lors de l'attaque de Poudlard en avril 2000. Les lèvres plus pincées qu'à l'ordinaire, ses yeux jetaient des _avada kedavra _et elle irradiait de force contenue. Encore une fois, Harry se fit la remarque qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu être dans l'autre camp.

Au plus fort de la bataille, elle gardait un regard acéré sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle et distribuait des ordres avisés, qui étaient obéis au doigt et à l'œil. Les Mangemorts ne cessaient de reculer devant cette Athéna auréolée de puissance.

Le cinquième étage fut conquis de haute lutte, centimètres par centimètres. Cependant, les rangs des insurgés gonflaient à chaque sorcier libéré. Une véritable guérilla s'organisa contre les envahisseurs, les employés usant de tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main pour les bouter hors de leur Service et les acculer dans un cul de sac. Encriers lancés à la figure, chaises et bureaux montés en barricades, jetés de talons aiguille, et épais traités de loi magicopropulsés firent des ravages.

* * *

Au niveau quatre, "Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, section des animaux, êtres et esprits, Bureau de liaison des gobelins, Agence de conseil contre les nuisibles", ils n'eurent pas besoin d'engager le combat. Les quelques gobelins en visite tenaient la dragée haute aux Mangemorts et les défiaient d'approcher de leur position retranchée. Recouverts de furoncles et frappés de maléfices vicieux, il n'y eut besoin que de les prendre en sandwich, et, bombardés des deux côtés, ils se rendirent après une résistance anecdotique. Qui ignorait que les gobelins n'avaient pas leurs pareils pour jeter des sorts?

Harry tapait du pied dans l'ascenseur. Une chance pour eux que les services ne puissent pas communiquer entre eux; les Mangemorts étaient pris par surprise à chaque attaque, persuadés que les niveaux inférieurs étaient sécurisés. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être nerveuse en songeant à son père et à Sirius, qui devaient être pris au piège quelque part au deuxième niveau. Elle sursauta quand Holmes serra son épaule pour la réconforter. Touchée par le geste, elle se dégagea néanmoins, mal à l'aise.

"Niveau trois, Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie, Quartiers général des Oubliators, Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle se baissa juste à temps, remerciant ses réflexes, quand un _doloris _percuta la zone de la cabine où elle était adossée quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Ho funérailles!… Couvrez vos yeux!" scanda-t-elle en répliquant par un _Lumus Solem _qui illumina violemment tout l'endroit tandis qu'une sorcière invoquait un bouclier de bonne facture. Les Mangemorts, momentanément aveuglés, titubèrent comme des ivrognes et se cognèrent les uns contre les autres. Holmes la félicita d'un signe de la main et se mit à distribuer des sortilèges au petit bonheur. L'homme était puissant et fit vaciller la défense de ses ennemis. Secrètement impressionnée, Harry remarqua avec un train de retard que les Oubliators avaient renversé les Mangemorts qui les gardaient enfermés dans leur bureau et se battaient avec fureur.

Elle aurait bien voulu partir en solitaire pour nettoyer le niveau deux et mettre à l'abri les élèves de Poudlard ainsi que ses confrères Tisseurs, mais elle n'était pas partisane du suicide. De plus, ses robes étaient chez elle, dans le faux-plafond.

Avec hargne, elle aligna les sorts les plus méchants qu'elle connaissait afin de presser les choses. Un Mangemort énorme surgit dans son angle mort et la projeta sur un amas de chaises. Cul par-dessus terre, les membres douloureux, elle entrevit Holmes s'occuper de son bourreau avec efficacité.

"Mon sauveur," marmonna-t-elle en se redressant toute seule alors qu'il allait lui tendre la main. "C'est bon, je suis entière."

Elle détestait les chevaliers en armure scintillante. C'était vraiment trop surfait.

Le Sorcier haussa un sourcil dubitatif et quelque peu blessé. "Je voulais simplement…"

"Callahan," s'écria McGonagall en éjectant un Mangemort de son chemin, "restez concentrée!"

De mauvaise grâce, elle repoussa ses préoccupations dans son esprit et dépassa un Holmes désarçonné pour se relancer dans la bataille.

"_Oppugno_!" cria-t-elle. Un vol d'oiseau sortit de sa baguette et fonça sur un groupe de Mangemort qui arrivait sur la gauche. "Raaah, y a un nid dans le coin, ou quoi? _Reducto_!"

C'est une demi heure plus tard que, haletante, Harry s'engouffra avec d'autres, direction l'étage supérieur.

* * *

Le "niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Service administratifs du Magenmagot, Service des Tisseurs," était noyé dans un vacarme impressionnant. Une terrible odeur de sang fit trembler Harry alors que les sorciers qui les accompagnaient se déployaient pour assister les résistants.

Holmes se méprit sur sa réaction, pensant qu'elle était effrayée par les tâches de sang qui maculaient le sol. Il parut vouloir lui toucher le bras, mais se rattrapa au dernier instant. "Tout ira bien," dit-il simplement.

Un coin de son cerveau lui rappela que c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait dit à Lily, seulement trois heures auparavant. Merlin, que ça lui semblait loin. Puis elle sentit un nœud de culpabilité prendre naissance dans son ventre. Le jeune professeur voulait bien faire, et elle se conduisait comme la pire des... garces de l'Enfer. Elle lui renvoya donc un petit sourire qui se voulait encourageant. Holmes hocha la tête, une expression amicale sur son visage.

Le corps inanimé d'un Auror lui fit croire le pire, mais il s'avéra n'être de stupéfixié. "_Enervatum,_" fit-elle, le confiant aux bons soins d'une personne qu'elle reconnu comme étant un des joueurs de Quidditch du niveau sept. Des cris et des hurlements retentissaient dans tous les sens et la troupe de renfort s'éparpilla partout pour soutenir les Aurors. Elle vit Holmes partir se battre comme un lion et crut entrevoir la crinière argentée de Simon, mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien être un effet d'optique ou la fatigue.

A peine eut-elle fait trois pas dans le tohu-bohu qui régnait en maître, qu'elle se fit ceinturer par un Mangemort musclé. Prise de panique, elle se débâtit comme une forcenée, mordant, griffant instinctivement. "Lâchez-moi!!!! LÂCHEZ-MOI!!!!" hurla-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie. Elle lui écrasa son talon sur les orteils sans plus réfléchir et un cri de douleur lui indiqua que l'attaque avait porté. L'étau se relâcha et elle tomba à genou, ses pieds se dérobant sous elle, devant le Mangemort qui avait perdu son masque. C'était Rosier. Toute vague idée de l'épargner déserta son esprit.

Lui, c'était hors de question.

Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Ou fera. Peu importe.

Elle lui administra un vif coup de coude dans l'estomac puis sur la pointe du menton, ce qui le fit chanceler. Elle lui colla ensuite sa baguette sur le torse. Ses yeux verts n'étaient plus que deux émeraudes dont les bords étaient plus tranchants qu'une lame d'acier.

Sa voix glacée et dépourvue de sentiments passa inaperçue dans le vacarme assourdissant. "_Sectumsempra,_" siffla-t-elle. Les hurlements de Rosier furent déjà moins discrets, mais personne n'y prêta attention. De profondes entailles lacèrent son visage et son torse. Un gargouillis monta de sa gorge quand une balafre la traversa de part en part. Elle le regarda agoniser sans remords, de petites bulles formant une écume sanglante sur son deuxième sourire.

Un Auror la bouscula involontairement et il lui fallut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour détacher son regard de la vision très satisfaisante du cadavre de Rosier.

Les combattants se pressaient dans la direction du bureau des Aurors. Elle hésita un moment à prendre le chemin inverse et courir au service des Tisseurs, mais elle fit son choix. Les élèves passaient avant. Son père et Sirius passaient avant.

Elle se fraya un chemin dans les combats et apostropha un Auror en mauvaise position, après avoir jeté un _répulso _à son adversaire. "Où sont les élèves stagiaires de votre service?!" cria-t-elle pour se faire comprendre.

"Hein? Qui? Que? Quoi?" bafouilla l'Auror, désorienté.

Harry l'attrapa brusquement par le col et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier, sans égard pour sa robe pourpre froissée. "LES GOSSES, SOMBRE ABRUTI! LES GOSSES!!! TOI Y EN PAS COMPRENDRE L'ANGLAIS?!!" lui hurla-t-elle dessus si fort que son rugissement surnagea un instant dans le foutoir environnant.

L'homme à moitié asphyxié par la pression de son col déglutit bruyamment et bégaya à toute vitesse: "Si, m'dame! On les a mis à l'abri, m'dame!"

Harry en soupira de soulagement.

"Mais y a les deux gamins chahuteurs qui ont filé chez les Tisseurs pour chercher une amie," ajouta-t-il encore plus vite. L'Auror se ratatina sous l'expression d'Harry. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé en face de quelque chose de plus effrayant, c'était pendant son stage en Roumanie avec les dragons Magyar en pleine saison des combats.

"#~&%£$§!!" Le juron particulièrement inventif et coloré fit rougir l'Auror. Harry le lâcha et il s'étala par terre, faisant trébucher un Mangemort qui lui marcha dessus par inadvertance. La Tisseuse écrasa la main dudit Mangemort en entamant une cavalcade qui devait la conduire de l'autre côté de l'étage. Jurant comme une charretière, esquivant les sortilèges avec une habitude née de sa pratique du Quidditch et des cognards, elle balança au passage quelques coups de tatane pour faire accélérer le mouvement par la force. "BARREZ-VOUS, CONS DE MANGEMORTS!"

Son service était situé à un emplacement plus reculé du niveau, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en approchait, le bruit de la bataille diminuait de volume.

Elle ne se souvenait pas du moment exact où elle avait envoyé ses escarpins dans la tronche d'un Mangemort, mais elle fut bien contente de ne pas les porter quand le sol se fit brusquement glissant et se déroba sous ses pieds.

"Et merleeeeeeeuh!" fit-elle en se rattrapant de justesse. "_Finite incantatem." _La plaque de givre magique disparut sous ses pieds nus et à l'instant où elle allait ouvrir la porte du local, sa vision périphérique ainsi qu'un cri d'alerte la convainquirent de se jeter à plat ventre. Le nez dans la moquette, elle entendit le sort de combustion heurter le portemanteau et le carboniser à sa place. Si elle comptait bien, ça faisait trois fois en moins de quatre heures qu'elle embrassait passionnément le sol. Sans compter le bisouillage occasionnel de chaises**.**

Quelqu'un devait aimer lui pourrir la vie, tout là-haut.

Elle se carapata très peu élégamment derrière un casier de rangement pour éviter une seconde salve de sortilèges. Elle se contorsionna pour jeter un regard rapide à son agresseur et n'aima vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas ce qu'elle vit.

Un Mangemort tenait une Marlene McKinnon mal en point en joue, la baguette contre la tempe. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Ho non.

De loin.

La porte du bureau des Tisseurs s'était ouverte, laissant le passage à Fenrir Greyback, plus loup qu'homme alors que la pleine lune était pour dans deux jours. Le loup-garou se léchait les babines en tenant les deux garçons qu'elle était venue secourir chacun par un bras. Le monstre était si grand que les pieds des garçons effleuraient à peine le sol. Harry, revenue à l'abri dans son coin, sentit son sang geler dans ses veines. Elle chercha désespérément dans la vision fugitive qu'elle en avait eu la moindre trace de morsure ou de griffure, mais rien ne la frappa.

Il y avait peut-être une raison. Tous les trois provenaient de familles anciennes et respectables. Sans doute que Greyback et son acolyte se ferraient taper sur les doigts s'ils leur arrivaient quoique ce soit. Espérons.

"Sors de là, Sang de Bourbe!" clama le Mangemort qui tenait Marlène.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. "Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'attendre que vos petits copains là-bas se fassent dézinguer et que les Aurors viennent me prêtre main forte?"

"Moi," ricana Greyback, ses épaules larges secouées d'un rire malsain. "Je meurs de faim. Je pourrais prendre un encas. Ils ont la peau douce… si parfumée… une vraie peau de bébé... je la devine sucrée et agréable sous la dent. Si tendre… un délice en perspective."

_Et il le ferait, cet enfant de putain, il le ferait! _pensa Harry en grinçant des dents. Blottie dans son coin, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse.

Elle blêmit lorsqu'elle entendit un cri étranglé provenant de la gorge de Sirius. Greyback l'avait soulevé de plusieurs centimètres et lui mordillait amoureusement l'intérieur du bras, sans toutefois percer la peau pâle de l'adolescent. L'adolescent tremblait de tous ses membres. James était dans le cirage et ses yeux vagues ne parvenaient pas à se focaliser sur ce qui arrivait à son meilleur ami.

"Viens ici et p-pose ta baguette si tu veux les voir sortir d'ici vi-vivants et en un seul morc-morceau!" la somma l'autre, en butant sur ses propres mots. Il appuya sa baguette plus fort sur la tempe de Marlene qui ne put retenir un sanglot. Harry pouvait imaginer de silencieuses larmes de peur couler sur ses joues.

Par les culottes rayées de Merlin!!

Harry examina ses possibilités et ses avantages. Greyback n'utilisait quasiment jamais sa baguette, comptant sur sa constitution de loup-garou pour le prémunir le la plupart des sortilèges et préférant ouvrir en grand sa gueule bardée de crocs jaunis pour effrayer ses adversaires. Ce qui fonctionnait relativement bien. L'autre Mangemort avait visiblement été secoué par un sort d'attaque ou de confusion, ce qui se percevait dans sa voix non assurée et à sa prononciation. Avec un peu de chance, avec sa concentration altérée, il ne viserait pas bien et la louperait s'il était projeté en situation de stress. Et mieux, l'avantage sur lequel elle basait toute sa stratégie…

Des trois protagonistes de cette affaire, elle était assurément la seule à avoir visionné un western.

Elle dénoua les muscles de ses épaules d'une secousse brève du haut du corps et respira un grand coup. Elle se redressa et leva sa baguette en l'air, ainsi que son autre main, paume ouverte vers eux.

"C'est bon. C'est bon, je me rends. Mais ne leur faite pas de mal."

"P-plutôt pas mal comme nana," fit le Mangemort en appréciant ses formes découverte par son tailleur déchiré à de multiples endroits. "Dommage que tu s-sois une Sang de Bourbe." Il fronça les sourcils. "Mais j'ai assisté à ce que tu as f-fais à Rosier. Pas une sainte, hein? Poses ta bagu-baguette lentement au sol et mets-toi à ge-genoux."

Elle en profita pour vérifier l'état des adolescents. Ils ne semblaient pas blessés sérieusement, cependant du sang s'écoulait de l'arcade de James. Marlène avait les paupières closes, terrifiée. Sirius avait les yeux grands ouverts et respirait fort, au seuil de l'hyperventilation, mais était conscient et paraissait capable de se battre s'il se calmait assez.

Elle-même avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et pria pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas sa phrase bancale. "A genoux?" dit-elle avec un faible sourire. "Allons, je vais abîmer mes collants et puis… je ne suis pas un _chien_."

Elle appuya sur ce dernier mot et capta le regard de Sirius. _Allez, Sirius, allez. Fais marcher ta cervelle! _

"J'ai dis-"

"Je ne me mettrais pas à _quatre pattes_. Vous voulez me _faire faire la belle_, pendant que vous y êtes?"

Greyback fronça les sourcils, sentant que quelque chose lui échappait. Il était plus intelligent que ce qu'il voulait bien faire croire et n'aimait pas ce qui se tramait. Il retroussa ses babines et passa sa langue sur ses crocs pour la défier de tenter quoique ce soit. Sa salive dégoulina sur le bras de Sirius, qui frémit mais ne la quitta pas des yeux. Il avait comprit.

Brave gosse!

"A genoux!" hurla son camarade. "Et p-pose ta _putain _de baguette!"

"D'accord… d'accord… on ne va pas se fâcher…" marmonna-t-elle avec un accent traînant et résolument malfoyen.

La Tisseuse desserra les doigts de sa main droite et laissa tomber sa baguette. Le bout de bois chuta de manière contrôlée, sans valser, et la poignée s'arrêta précisément sur l'extrémité de son pied. Elle avait répété le geste des centaines de fois, après avoir regardé l'intégrale des Clint Eastwood avec Dean et ingéré trois son poids en pop-corn. Elle leva innocemment les deux mains en l'air au niveau de sa tête. Sirius se mordait la lèvre.

Elle cilla. _Tout se passera bien. Juré._

"Bien…" fit le Mangemort, "main-maintenant, tu l'écartes du p-pied et tu te mets à genoux."

Harry ne quitta pas les deux Mangemorts des yeux pendant qu'elle commençait à fléchir la jambe droite. Brusquement, elle leva le pied comme un footballeur voulant faire un effet avec son ballon, et sa baguette vola dans les airs jusqu'à ce que sa main en agrippe vivement la poignée.

S'attendant à tout sauf à ça, ses deux ennemis en restèrent comme deux ronds de flan, proprement médusés devant la démonstration d'adresse.

"_Bombarda_!" s'exclama-t-elle. Le mur derrière eux explosa, projetant des débris et des nuages de poussière dans tous les sens. Le souffle de l'explosion sépara Marlène du Mangemort qui la tenait et elle se mit hors d'atteinte, le bourrant de coups de pieds. Un "pop" et Sirius se transforma en un gros chien noir. Greyback échappa sa prise sur son bras, la patte du chien étant devenue plus fine dans l'étau de ses doigts, et hurla comme un dément quand l'animal lui mordit le mollet jusqu'au sang.

"Avale rien!" s'écria Harry en soulevant une chaise pour la lancer sur le loup-garou et en détourner l'attention. Il lâcha James, qui s'écroula comme un pantin désarticulé. Le brun se retransforma en humain et cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche avec empressement puis tira son ami dans un coin tandis que le loup-garou dardait ses yeux jaune sur Harry en grondant sourdement.

L'autre Mangemort, recouvert de poussière de plâtre, leva sa baguette et hurla un sort inconnu, mais les séquelles du _confundo _qu'il avait subi le fit rater la tête d'Harry de quelques centimètres, ainsi qu'elle l'avait prévu. Ouf! Elle lui retourna la politesse en lui lançant un _lapcius _qui, lui, ne le manqua pas. Il s'écrasa avec force et violence sur ce qui restait du mur, et on entendit très distinctement son cou se briser net sous l'impact.

Un de moins, pensa sinistrement la Survivante.

Greyback se jeta sur elle, rugissant et fendant le nuage de poussière telle une apparition cauchemardesque sortie tout droit de l'Enfer. Ses griffes ratèrent Harry de peu, emportant quelques cheveux en souvenir. Le loup-garou ne comptait pas en finir là, aussi termina-t-il son geste en projetant son coude pour la faucher au passage. Touchée à la joue, un goût métallique dans la bouche, Harry valsa sur elle-même sous la puissance de l'impact, chuta et vit trente-six balais. Papillonnant des cils, ahurie, elle fut une seconde aveuglée par les vagues de douleur qui pulsait à partir de sa pommette droite. Ses réflexes de joueuse de Quidditch lui évitèrent un sort funeste, et elle se dégagea pile à la seconde où la chaussure de Greyback prévoyait de lui broyer le sternum. Elle perçut de manière très lointaine un "crac", et elle sut que c'était le parquet du sol qui se fendillait sous le choc. Yee~pee.

"_Impedimenta_!" Marlène avait récupéré la baguette du Mangemort décédé et se tenait droite comme un 'i', le regard ombrageux et féroce d'une vraie Gryffondor dans toute sa majesté. Derrière elle, Sirius giflait James pour le réveiller. "Putain, Cornedrue! C'est pas le moment de me laisser tomber!"

Le loup-garou, que le sort de la jeune fille avait simplement fait osciller, tourna sa tête massive vers elle, des envies de meurtre bien sanglant en projet. Sang Pur ou pas.

L'interlude permit à Harry de reprendre ses esprits, reléguant la souffrance loin dans son esprit, et alors que Greyback faisait un pas dans la direction de Marlène pour lui faire amèrement regretter son action, Harry se souvint de la façon dont elle et Ron avaient vaincu le troll des montagnes en première année.

Le _wingardium leviosa _informulé vint tout seul sur ses lèvres. Elle se posta dans le dos du loup-garou, fit léviter le casier métallique derrière lequel elle s'était dissimulée au début, et l'abattit lourdement sur son crâne. Il s'écroula aux pieds de Marlène, qui eut un sursaut paniqué, et ne bougea plus, sonné. Harry contourna le corps, continuant de pointer sa baguette sur lui, au cas où. "Éloignez-vous, tous les trois."

Marlène aida Sirius en passant un bras sous l'épaule de l'animagus cerf et ils le déplacèrent plus loin.

"_Incarcerem,_" fit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. Des cordes apparurent et emprisonnèrent solidement le chien de garde de Voldemort. "Pas mécontente que ce soit terminé," soupira-t-elle. "Vous allez tous bien?"

Elle s'approcha du trio d'étudiants. "James est blessé. L'autre type lui a lancé un sort de magie noire," dit Sirius, inquiet. Elle examina l'entaille à l'arcade de James. Un _ferula _bien exécuté, et des pansements et bandages enserrèrent la zone. "Je ne suis pas Médicomage, m'enfin, ça fera l'affaire pour l'instant. Heureusement que ça n'est pas allé jusqu'à l'œil." Elle tapota la joue du garçon. "Courage. Et puis, les cicatrices ça plait aux filles."

James sourit vaguement, nauséeux.

"Merci d'être venue à notre secours. Ils voulaient nous prendre en otage puis nous… tuer, ou je ne sais pas quoi," déglutit Marlène en jetant un regard fébrile au corps inanimés. "Vous êtes la Tisseuse qui s'occupe de Lily, n'est-ce pas? Elle va bien? On est venus là parce qu'on croyait que vous étiez déjà rentrées de votre sortie, et ils nous sont tombés dessus."

"Comme quoi, j'ai bien fait de lui offrir le déjeuner," grogna Harry en convoquant un verre d'eau avant de le tendre à Sirius. "Rinces-toi la bouche. On ne sait jamais. Un ami à moi s'est fait mordre par un loup-garou frapadingue une veille de pleine lune et il est resté accro aux steaks saignants. Sinon, Lily va bien. Elle est à Poudlard. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à l'abri et j'ai presque dû l'attacher et la jeter dans l'âtre."

Sirius gargarisa et cracha dans un coin. Il s'essuya la bouche avec un morceau non déchiré de sa chemise. Il l'observa, curieux. "On s'est vus sur le Chemin de Traverse, non? C'était en décembre."

Le brun aux cheveux longs la fixait aussi avec un peu d'inquiétude. Il ignorait comment elle avait pu apprendre son secret et, aussi, si elle n'allait pas le répéter à qui voudrait l'entendre. Évidement, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que Harry était sa filleule venue du futur. Il n'y avait que Luna Lovegood et son esprit un peu particulier pour en venir à ce genre de conclusion.

"Oui. Votre Directeur m'a un peu parlé de vous quand je l'ai rencontré par la suite," répondit-elle laconiquement.

Sirius déglutit et hocha la tête.

Dumbledore ne savait absolument pas qu'ils étaient animagus, mais quelle importance? Sirius avait interprété ses paroles ainsi, loin d'elle l'idée de le détromper. Et, avec un peu de chance, ça leur mettrait du plomb dans la cervelle.

Hm. Ouais, c'est ça.

Marlène sursauta et se colla à Sirius avec un glapissement étranglé quand Greyback eut un soubresaut. Heureusement, il s'agissait plus d'un réflexe musculaire que d'un début de réveil, et Harry rabaissa sa baguette. Elle aurait volontiers détaché la tête du bourreau d'enfants du reste de son corps s'il avait esquissé le moindre geste. "Vous savez où sont les Tisseurs?" demanda-t-elle. Elle tapota vainement ses poches. Zut. Elle n'avait jamais de chocolat quand il en fallait vraiment.

Quoique... peut-être dans les tiroirs d'Alexandra, tout comptes faits.

"Dispersés à droite et à gauche durant l'attaque. Quand on est arrivés ici, il n'y avait que ces deux là."

Harry fronça les sourcils, surprise et inquiète d'entendre cette nouvelle. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient?"

Marlène et Sirius s'entreregardèrent, sans réponse précise à lui fournir. "Je crois qu'ils fouillaient, mais de là a en être sûr à cent pourcent…"

La Tisseuse opina pensivement du chef et se releva. Damnation. Qu'est-ce que ces tâcherons avaient bien pu chercher dans le bureau? Il faudrait effectuer une inspection pointilleuse de tous les dossiers. Ça pouvait prendre des semaines avant de trouver ce qu'ils regardaient. Crotte.

"Dites… c'était super chouette, ce que vous avez fait avec votre baguette," fit timidement Sirius. Marlène acquiesça.

"N'est-ce pas?" sourit fièrement Harry. "Ça m'a demandé des mois et des mois de mise au point."

Marlène pouffa nerveusement avant de rire plus franchement. Sirius l'accompagna et Harry se permit un gloussement léger. Au loin, une clameur triomphale se fit entendre.

"Ils ont dû finir de repousser les Mangemorts," conclut la seule adulte du lot. "On va éviter de déplacer votre ami, sait-on jamais. Les guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste ne vont pas tarder."

Et alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, quelqu'un débarqua à tout berzingue dans la pièce qui faisait la jonction entre le couloir et le bureau des Tisseurs. Harry pointa sa baguette d'un mouvement si rapide que nul ne vit le bâton de bois avant qu'il soit dirigé sur l'importun. Holmes cilla lorsqu'il vit la baguette fermement fixée sur son front.

"Je suppose que vous allez bien, alors," dit-il lentement, presque amusé. "Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'étais inquiet de ne plus vous trouver."

Harry baissa son bras en soupirant. Le professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques lui adressa un grand sourire puis arqua les sourcils en distinguant les corps avachis des Mangemorts. "C'est votre œuvre?" demanda-t-il, incrédule.

"C'était de la légitime défense. Ils allaient nous tuer," grogna Sirius, toisant son enseignant d'une manière peu amène.

"Je ne l'imaginais pas autrement, monsieur Black," tempéra Holmes. "Monsieur Potter va bien?"

"Juste une éraflure superficielle à l'arcade sourcilière. Les Médicomages sont en route?" s'enquit Harry en dépoussiérant ses habits.

"Oui. Vous êtes blessée?"

"Rien de grave."

Elle avait pris cinq ou six sorts mineurs et avait une petite entaille à la hanche et une autre à l'épaule, mais rien de pressant. Elle toucha sa pommette endolorie. Bon, d'accord. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin d'être examinée. Avec sa chance coutumière, elle avait quelque chose de cassé. D'ailleurs, Holmes non plus n'était pas indemne. Il arborait une belle éraflure sur le torse, et son T-shirt beige était ouvert en deux, résultat d'un sort qu'aucun sorcier n'apprenait à Poudlard. Sa musculature était dévoilée par la déchirure, et Harry pouvait voir que Marlène appréciait la vue à sa juste valeur. Elle ne se demanda plus pourquoi Sirius était si renfrogné. Ah, ces adolescents...

"Vous avez du chocolat sur vous? Ces deux-là sont en état de choc."

En effet, malgré le calme revenu, les tremblements convulsifs de Sirius et de Marlène ne s'étaient pas interrompus. Sirius allait répliquer quelque chose d'affreusement macho, mais Harry l'interrompit gentiment dans sa bravade en lui touchant l'épaule.

"Monsieur Black, je connais peu de choses aussi traumatisantes que ce que vous venez de subir. Ce n'est pas une honte."

Sirius la contempla une seconde puis détourna le regard en grommelant. Il y avait certainement pire que de se faire léchouiller le bras par un loup-garou psychopathe, mais Sirius ne tenait pas à le vivre. Un homme revêtu de la robe blanche des Médicomages les rejoint bientôt et administra le traitement adéquat à chacune des personnes présentes. James marmonna des phrases inintelligibles en reprenant ses esprits, dont un "Patmol, pourquoi je te vois en trois exemplaires?" assez comique.

Les trois adolescents engloutirent une plaquette de chocolat chacun et Sirius obtint un froncement de sourcil réprobateur quand il demanda s'il en restait. Le soigneur fit retirer son souvenir de veste à Harry pour guérir son épaule. Le tissu bordeaux le dissimulait à merveille mais la chemise blanche était imbibée de sang sur toute la zone. Résultat d'une rencontre trop brutale entre elle et un maléfice au troisième niveau. Le guérisseur s'attela à sa tâche sans rien dire et jeta un œil à sa joue. Il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant, contrairement à ce que la douleur laissait supposer. Il entreprit ensuite de les raccompagner dans le hall reconverti en infirmerie de circonstance tandis que des Aurors investissaient les lieux, examinant Greyback avec répugnance et appréhension.

En chemin, ils croisèrent nombre de corps recouverts d'un drap blanc et Harry pria pour qu'il s'agisse surtout de Mangemorts. Des employés en pleurs à leur chevet ruinèrent ses espérances.

Devant les cheminées, Alexandra lui sauta dessus. Le professeur de Poudlard et ses élèves restèrent là, dans l'expectative d'apercevoir des amis où une McGonagall sonnant le rappel.

"Ho Merlin, que je suis soulagée! Je ne pensais plus te revoir! Où… Tu vas bien? Tu n'es pas-"

"Je vais parfaitement bien, Alex," soupira Harry en l'écartant aimablement. "Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Où sont tous les autres?"

Alexandra perdit son sourire et allait répondre, les coins de sa bouche tremblotant, lorsqu'un Auror qui passait dans les environs et dont la jambe était enroulée dans des bandages les agressa presque. Soit il avait un grain, soit la mort d'un camarade proche le forçait à déverser sa peine et sa douleur sur elles, sous forme de colère. Sans doute était-ce cela.

"Ouais! Vous étiez où, vous les Tisseurs?!! Tous des planqués, hein?! Comme d'habitude! Les Aurors crèvent sous les sorts des Mangemorts et vous restez bien peinards dans votre coin en attendant que ça passe! C'est sûr, vous ne devez pas être très fatigué! A force de-"

Marlene et Sirius étaient scandalisés et allaient répliquer, mais ce fut une Alexandra hors d'elle qui mit un terme au discours haineux de l'Auror d'une gifle retentissante, le laissa abasourdi, une marque rouge en forme de main sur la joue. Le hall entier se retourna vers eux, surpris.

"La ferme, la ferme, LA FERME! PAUVRE CRÉTIN!!" vociféra Alexandra. "Notre chef est MORT! ALORS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE CA!!! Vous n'avez pas le droit!!" pleura-t-elle en s'effondrant contre Harry, perdue.

Walver? Mort?

Ce vieux loup de mer? Pas possible.

"Ouais, Richarson. D'autant que la petite ici présente a envoyé Selwyn ad patres et fichu une rouste à Greyback lui-même," fit la voix reconnaissable entre mille de Maugrey, précédé de son pas claudiquant inimitable. "Je crois que celle-la a besoin d'un carré ou deux de chocolat. Emmenez-la à l'intendance."

Harry ne sut pas qui exactement, mais on lui retira Alexandra des bras. Elle s'assit par terre pour faire le point, défaite. Elle avait cru un moment que l'habitude venant, la douleur de perdre un être cher finirait par s'estomper et disparaître. Et pourtant. Elle ne connaissait Walver que depuis trois mois et sa perte lui vrillait le cœur. L'échec lui était toujours aussi cuisant. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle avait mal fait. Peut-être que si elle s'était dépêchée… si elle avait utilisé le maximum de ses compétences quitte à griller sa couverture…

Sa jambe artificielle de Maugrey entra dans son champ de vision.

"Callahan, hein?"

Harry releva la tête.

"C'est pas tous les jours que je fais un compliment alors que ça ne vous monte pas à la tête. Beau travail avec l'assaut de secours et les deux affreux. Vous avez sauvé les trois gamins et probablement une partie de nos hommes dans la foulée." Il l'obligea à se relever en lui tirant le bras. "Levez-vous. Les gosses doivent pas vous voir vous morfondre. Ça attendra que vous soyez en tête-à-tête avec une bouteille de Firewisky," lui murmura-t-il fermement pour qu'elle seul l'entende.

Faire bonne figure envers et contre tout. Elle pensait avoir laissé ça avec son rôle de vice leader de l'Ordre. Elle se passa une main sur le visage et reprit contenance. Du moins en apparence. Maugrey parut satisfait.

"Bon. Faites-le-moi savoir si vous voulez changer d'affectation. Je serais ravi de vous savoir à nos côtés chez les Aurors."

Harry lui offrit un sourire las. "Mon poste de planquée me convient très bien, mais la proposition me touche."

Elle reçut des félicitations sans les écouter vraiment, hochant sobrement la tête au moment adéquat, répétant des "merci" qu'elle n'entendait pas. McGonagall y alla de son mot, mais dans un style moins ampoulé ou larmoyant.

"Nous ferons savoir à Lily que vous allez bien," l'informa Marlène en prenant une pincée de poudre de Cheminette. "Et merci encore."

Elle se souvint avoir adressé un salut détaché aux étudiants. La suite était un peu floue. Un Médicomage lui avait posé des questions -comment allez-vous? Vous avez mal quelque part? Combien de doigts vous voyez? Vous m'entendez bien?- et elle y avait répondu machinalement.

Le soir, elle était sur les rotules. Mentalement et physiquement.

* * *

**Note de fin :**

Voilà une scène d'action rondement menée... en espérant que ça vous a satisfait. Ça tranche un peu avec le chapitre précédant, où il ne se passait 'presque' rien. Beaucoup d'entre vous on demandé ce que devenait notre cher journaliste. Pas de panique, il revient dans le prochain chapitre pour le bonheur de ces dames.

**Prochainement dans Point de Rupture :**

"J'ai le bras en bouillie et vous me demandez de rester _immobile_?!" glapit Harry, indignée par l'outrecuidance de la soigneuse.


End file.
